Futanari Lucy by snakebit1995
by Godling77
Summary: Note: Was given permission to post this by snakebit1995, the author of this fic. Adorable Fairy Tail mage Lucy has a secret, she is a futanari. Follow her as she struggles to keep her desires in check. Contains Lemons with some slice of life thrown in here and there. Includes Lucy X Fairy Tail Girls. Story includes- Pregnancy, Gender Bender, Breast/Butt Growth, and light domination
1. Chapter 1: The First Girl-Cana

**Note: This story was written by snakebit1995, not me. This is just an edited version I made.  
**

****Chapter 1: The First Girl-Cana****

**Lucy's POV**

I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm a Futanari. In layman's terms, I'm a girl with a penis and balls. I keep it a secret from the others in Fairy Tail. I don't want to freak them out. It gets kinda difficult with them always sneaking into my house, but I manage. I swing both ways, so it's difficult to keep little Lucy in check when I'm at the guild and the girls are around in their skimpy clothes or when Gray shows up naked. He's small compared to me BTW. When I get hard I can get about 10 inches.

I had managed to keep it a secret from everyone till Fantasia when someone found out. We were parting after the parade. There was a lot of drinking involved, but I kept myself in control.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, Mira?"

"I know this is a lot to ask, but can you take Cana home?" Mira asked. "She's had a few too many."

"Oh sure," I said. "I'll just take her to my house for the night."

_I can keep it in check till she leaves._

"Come on, Cana. Lucy's gonna take you home," Mira told her.

"Hey~ Lucy. Let's go have fun at your place!" Cana slurred.

I opened the door and dragged the half-awake Cana into my house.

"Work with me here, Cana."

Cana swayed back and forth against my shoulder. Her hand rubbed against my shorts and sent a shiver up my spine.

_Keep it together Lucy._

I dropped Cana onto the bed and sat in my desk chair.

"Your bed is so comfy!" Cana cheered.

I looked at Cana as she flopped around on the bed, her large breasts jiggling with every movement.

_I forget that they're so big sometimes._

I swallowed hard to try and keep my composure. "Calm down, Cana."

_I need a cold shower._

"I'm going to shower, Cana."

I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I stripped and looked down and saw I was rock-hard.

"Crap. It hasn't been this bad in a long time." I turned on the shower and hopped in.

It was nice feeling the water run down my body. The liquid cascaded over my breasts. I washed myself off. I ran my hand over my large breasts and squeezed.

_Sometimes these things get in the way, but I like having them…kinda like my dick. It gets in the wa,y but it makes me unique. I've never used it, but still._

I felt myself thinking back to Cana and how she looked laid out on the bed. The way her large jugs bounced and wobbled. I looked down and saw I was hard again.

"Ugh, you're just begging to be taken care of huh?"

I reached down and wrapped my hand around my cock and started stroking. I thought about all the girls in the guild and the way they turned me on. The Miss Fairy Tail contest gave me a lot of material.

_Erza…she's so stern, yet sexy._

_Mira…so sweet and mature._

_Juvia…I liked her more with curls, but that new outfit is great._

_Levy…wrapped up in that tight little package, what an ass._

_Bisca…she's a real sleeper amongst the other girls._

_Even that bitch Evergreen…Those glasses._

I felt the surge coming.

"Haaaaa! Fuck!" I opened my eyes and doubled over as stream after stream of cum shot out.

The orgasm rocked my body and I had to hold the wall to regain my composure.

"That was a big one…"

I finished cleaning up and turned off the shower and stepped out. I stepped out of the shower and realized I had made a grave mistake.

"Crap! I forgot to bring clothes! I only have a towel."

I wrapped myself up and slowly stepped out into my room and made my way to the closet.

_I just hope Cana's asleep. This towel barely covers my dick._

Cana was lying out and her bikini top had slipped off. Now she was on the bed in just her jeans.

_OH COME ON!_

I picked up my pace to get to the closet when Cana spoke up.

"Wow. I must be really drunk," she said. "It looks like you have a penis."

"What! No!"

Cana sat up and her boobs bounced around. I felt the blood rushing to the wrong head.

_No, stop._

"And now it looks happy to see me~" she cooed.

I looked and saw I was hard again.

_Didn't I just take care of you?_

Cana stood up and came over to me. "That's kinda hot," she said as she pulled my towel off. "Damn, Lucy! You are stacked! A rack like this and a dick like that? By the way, I'm not that drunk."

Cana came close and kissed me. I resisted and she kissed harder till there was nothing I could do to fight back. I started battling her lips with mine.

"Cana, we shouldn't…" I moaned.

"Just relax, Lucy. Let me take care of you," Cana said, kissing my neck.

"Ahh." I moaned as she nibbled at my skin.

She squeezed my left breast. "Damn these things are huge. How big are they?"

"They're F cups…AH!" I said, gasping as she bit my nipple.

"And here I thought my DD's were big."

Cana pushed me back onto the bed as she sucked on my breasts.

"Cana~" I moaned her name as she sucked.

My dick felt painfully hard as she ravaged my breasts. I reflexively thrust my hips forward and my dick's head bumped into Cana's still-clothed butt.

"I see someone wants some attention," she said, straddling my hips. She reached back and squeezed my balls, which were sagging from the weight. Cana stood up and unbuttoned her jeans. She turned around and showed me her large butt as she pulled them down. I unconsciously licked my lips at the sight of her blue lace panties.

Cana kneeled in front of the bed and wrapped her hand around my dick. "Have you always had this?"

"Since I was born." I gasped as she began stroking.

"Who else knows?"

"No one…just my parents."

Cana licked up the shaft and I groaned. "Fuck, Cana."

"Yeah, I like that dirty mouth."

She flicked her tongue across the head and the put a few inches in her mouth and began bobbing up and down.

_This feels amazing!_

Cana kept taking more and more of my girth into her mouth. I looked down and saw she had her free hand in her panties and was fingering herself.

"Come onto the bed," I told her.

Cana climbed up onto the bed and I turned her so her butt was facing me. I slipped her panties to the side and licked her pussy.

_All those novels Erza lent me sure are good tutorials._

"Ohh! Lucy! That's amazing!" Cana moaned as she stopped sucking for a few moments only to let my penis back into her mouth.

I kept licking Cana's snatch and she kept sucking with her warm mouth. That was when I felt the rush coming.

"Cana! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too, Lucy! Just a little more!"

I felt my balls contract and start to shoot.

"CANA!" "LUCY!"

Cana's pussy squirted all over my face. I licked some of it off.

_It tastes …good._

Cana turned around and showed me her face. Some cum had gotten in her hair and on her face.

She licked the little by her mouth off . "Yum." She took some more off her face with her finger and offered it to me. "Come on, taste yourself."

I slowly moved forward and Cana put her finger in my mouth. I really did taste delicious; a little salty, but good.

I licked my lips and Cana spoke.

"You're still hard!"

I looked down and saw I was. Cana slipped out of her panties and straddled my naked hips.

"I've never done that before," I said.

"Neither have I," she revealed.

"You're a virgin?" I asked.

"Yeah. I may be a drunk, but I'm not a whore," she said. "But I'd be happy to have you as my first. We already came this far…"

Cana started lowering herself onto my rod slowly. She moaned as I slowly impaled her.

"Ugh!" I groaned at the tightness. "Cana."

Cana leaned forward and kissed me. "Do it quickly…"

I obliged and thrust my hips quickly, breaking her hymen in one thrust.

"GAH!"

"Cana!"

"I'm alright," she said. "It was sudden was all."

I sat inside Cana for a while, giving her time to adjust.

"I'm ready," she said, gyrating her hips.

Cana started bouncing up and down on my dick. Our hips made clapping noises as they collided.

_This feels amazing!_

"Ohh! Cana, this is great."

"You're so big, Lucy! You're filling up every inch of my virgin pussy!"

I pushed Cana over and took the initiative and started thrusting into her.

"You're so tight."

"More, Lucy! I want more of you girl cock!"

I could feel my balls slapping against Cana's large ass with every thrust and our breasts smashing together as we kissed.

"Ohh Fuck! I'm so close!" I moaned.

"Me too. Cum with me, Lucy!" Cana moaned with me

I could feel the orgasm coming and started to pull out when Cana wrapped her legs around me.

"Cum inside me, Lucy! It's safe!" she said

"Lucy! I'm almost there!"

"Alright." A few thrusts later. "Cana! I'm cumming!"

"LUCY!"

I felt the sperm spew from my cock and start to fill Cana up. I groaned as the milky liquid flooded her womanhood.

A few seconds later, I finally pulled out. Cum leaked out after my penis left Cana's warmth.

"Cana…that was…Wow."

Cana kissed me. "That was great." She leaned her head on my breasts. "You're amazing, Lucy. I want to go again, but I'm too exhausted."

"Me too," I said, drifting off to sleep. "We'll talk in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2: The Long Night-Erza

****Chapter 2: The Long Night-Erza****

**Lucy's POV**

_I feel so warm…last night was amazing…_

I opened my eyes and looked around, but didn't see Cana. Then I felt a shiver of pleasure rock my body. There were slurping noises coming from beneath my sheets. I threw them back, revealing Cana giving me morning head.

"Cana!"

*Slurp* "Morning, Lucy. I saw you were asleep, but part of you was wide awake." Cana went back and sucked harder.

"Hmmm. That feels great," I cooed as she bobbed her head up and down. I ran my hand through Cana's hair and pushed her down a little. "You make my cock feel so good."

Cana made gagging and slurping noises as she sucked my dick. She took the meat out of her mouth and licked the shaft.

"Come on. Cum for me, Lucy. I want your seed down my throat." Cana put my balls in her mouth and licked my pussy.

"God! Your mouth's so warm."

Cana took my balls out and squeezed them with her hand before putting my cock back in her mouth. She sucked a few more times before I felt my orgasm coming.

"Cana! I'm gonna cum! AH!" I put my hands on her head and forced her to swallow all of my cum.

Cana struggled to keep all the white slime in her mouth. After about ten seconds, I finally stopped cumming. Cana looked up and had sperm dribbling out her mouth.

"Yum." She licked her lips. "Thanks for breakfast." Cana got out of bed and put her panties and jeans back on.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've got a job to go on," she said, tying her bikini top. "Last night was great, Lucy. I'm a little sore, but it was worth it. You were amazing."

I blushed at her compliment. "Thanks. It felt a little weird. I've never done anything besides jack off with this."

"So you were born with it?" Cana asked.

"Yeah," I explained. "And you're the only person who knows I have it."

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret," she said. "I'd love to talk more but I gotta run." She walked up and kissed my cheek and whispered, "we should do this again some time."

I watched Cana's butt jiggle as she let herself out.

_Last night was amazing. If that was what Cana was like, I wonder how the other girls are. I wonder how they'd feel about finding out my secret. Do I wanna go after more of the girls from the guild? What about boys?_

* * *

**_A Week Later_**

About a week passed after my amazing night with Cana. We hadn't done anything again yet, but she did talk to me at the guild.

"So, Lucy? Now that you've gotten your dick wet are you gonna use it on some other people?" Cana asked. "I don't mind sharing."

I blushed. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it."

"Well then just do it," Cana said. "Everyone here is your friend. No one will judge you for what's in your pants. Pick a girl and go get that pussy!"

"Don't be so loud!" I said. "It's not that simple. I can't just walk up to…I don't know, Erza, and say 'Hey let's fuck'."

"Why not? Erza's a naughty girl. Look at those books she reads. I bet she'd be up for trying the real thing."

_I can't help but imagine Erza riding my big cock and screaming out my name._

"Earth to Lucy." Cana shook my shoulder. "You there?"

"Sorry. Just got lost in thought."

"Lucy, I have a question."

"Yeah, Cana?" I said, looking at her.

"I know we fucked but, are you a lesbian?" she asked.

"Kinda. I'm bi," I explained. "I've never been with a man, but they do turn me on."

"So who turns you on?" she asked slyly. "Natsu?"

I gulped.

"Ohh, he does." Cana smirked.

_Natsu…pinning me against the wall and taking me from behind. Him plowing my pussy and making me scream his name while my cock and balls flop around….UGH! YES!_

"Hey, Lucy!" the man in question said, sitting next to me.

"Natsu!"

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No," I said, standing up. "It's late. I should get going."

"See you tomorrow!" he yelled.

"Bye," Cana added with a wink.

I was making my way out of the guild when I bumped into Erza.

"Oh, Lucy."

"Hi, Erza," I said quickly.

"Are you sick?" she asked. "You're all red."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"Nonsense. You look ill."

"I'm fine, Erza."

The woman grabbed my arm and pulled me into her armored chest.

"Ow."

"You're coming with me," she said, pulling me out of the guild.

"Erza, I really just want to go home and go to bed."

"You're sick, Lucy. You'll be staying in my room at the girl's dorm so I can keep an eye on you."

"Erza, please!"

"No buts!"

* * *

Erza had refused to let me leave and forced me to stay in her room that night. She lent me pajamas; just shorts and a t-shirt. After forcing me into the bed, Erza Re-quipped into her pajamas. A tank top and shorts like the ones I was wearing, and climbed into bed.

"Erza, I can sleep on the couch."

_Please let me. The tank top is too revealing._

"No, Lucy. You are my guest and you're sick. The bed's big enough to share."

Her king size bed was large. There was plenty of room for the both of us.

Erza turned off the light. "Goodnigh,t Lucy. Feel better in the morning."

It didn't take long for Erza to fall asleep. I had difficulties getting to sleep. Partially because it was an unfamiliar bed and also because Erza was only a foot away from me. The way her large breasts were squeezed into the tiny tank top... or how her hair fell on her sleeping face... and her plump lips just inches from my face. All of these factors contributed to the raging hard on that was keeping me awake.

_This thing just won't calm down! Come on! I want to sleep!_

Erza appeared to be fast asleep.

_I'm taking a huge risk here…_

I reached down and moved my shorts, freeing my boner from its confines. I wrapped my hand around it and started to rub one out.

_If I can just relieve this, maybe I can fall asleep._

I bit my lip to keep my moans to a minimum so as not to wake up Erza. I looked over and Erza's body was just inches away.

_At least I have something to look at._

I kept jacking off and I felt my orgasm coming as my hand jerked up and down.

"Hmmmm…!" A brief moan slipped out as the ropes of thick semen shot out of my cock.

I looked over and Erza moved in her sleep but then settled back down.

"Phew…"

Then Erza opened her eyes. "Lucy?"

I just sat there, with my hand wrapped around my cock.

Erza eyes moved down. "What?!"

I put my free hand over her mouth. "Not so loud."

I moved my hand. "Lucy, is that…?"

"A penis? Yes. I have both male and female parts okay. I was trying to keep it a secret, but I couldn't help myself."

Erza looked down at her body and then at my hard on. "I did that?"

I blushed. "You're very pretty, Erza."

"It's like something out of one of my books…can I touch it?"

"What?!"

"Please, Lucy."

"I don't know, Erza… Okay, but be gentle. It's very sensitive."

Erza poked my penis, which was still covered in cum from my personal time a minute ago. "It's so…large."

"I guess I'm just blessed," I joked. "Big boobs, big balls, and a big dick." Erza squeezed my penis and I gasped. "Erza, not so rough."

"This goo on it…is this semen?"

"Yeah. I just finished taking care of myself when you woke up."

"I didn't realize it was this sticky," Erza said, pulling her finger back and having a trail of cum pull back with her finger.

I felt my breaths getting shallow as Erza poked and pulled at my male parts.

"Okay, Erza. I think that's enough."

She didn't answer and just kept touching.

"Erza, stop! I'm gonna…Ahh!" I started cumming again and cum shot through the air, landing on Erza's breasts.

She looked down and her breasts. "It's so warm."

My chest was heaving up and down as I tried to catch my breath from the last orgasm.

"I'm sorry, Erza. It wasn't on purpose."

"No, it's fine." She looked at me. "It feels good."

We sat there for a few seconds in silence. I slowly moved closer to Erza and whispered her name. I rubbed my hand over her arm and placed my lips over hers. Erza didn't put up any resistance and kissed me back.

"Lucy…" Erza moaned as I broke the kiss.

"Erza…" I placed my hand over her right breast and played with her nipple through her shirt. "I want you…"

"Take me then," Erza said. "Make me feel good, like in the stories."

I sat up and moved Erza so her butt was facing me. I rubbed my hands over her sizable butt and slowly moved her shorts and underwear down.

Her pussy was already soaked. "Damn, Erza. You're dripping."

"Please, Lucy," she said, wiggling her butt in the air and turning her head to face me.

I moved close to her entrance. "Erza, this might hurt a bit." I slowly slid myself into Erza, but was surprised to find she had no hymen. "Erza…you're not a virgin?"

"I am." She moaned. "It broke in battle a few years ago."

I pushed in a little deeper and let myself get comfortable.

_She's tighter than Cana._

Erza started moving back and forth, sending pleasure through my body. I started matching her movements with my own thrusts.

"Ha…ah…ah…Lucy, this feels so good," Erza moaned.

"You're so warm, Erza. My dick feels great inside you."

I gave Erza a smack on the ass and she gasped. "Lucy!"

"Not so loud, Erza. You don't want the whole dorm coming in here."

With each thrust, Erza moaned more and more. My boobs jiggled with every movement, making me feel even better. I leaned forward and stood on the tips of my toes as I rammed into Erza's amazing snatch.

"Lucy! It's so good!" Erza groaned. "It's better than the books made it sound. The thickness…Ugh! Destroy me with your cock!"

"My pleasure," I said, moving my hips even faster. "You're mine now, Erza. This pussy is mine and no one else's."

_What am I saying? I can barely control myself._

"Yes, Lucy. I'm your bitch. You can fuck me whenever you need relief!"

I thrust into Erza a few more times. "I'm close, Erza. Just a little more."

My balls smacked into Erza's thighs a few more times. "Here it comes! ERZA!"

I started cumming in Erza's amazing pussy and filling her with my cum.

"Lucy! It's so good! So warm!"

I shot a few more ropes of cum into Erza before I pulled out and flopped on the bed next to her. My breasts bounced around as I hit the bed. That was when I realized that Erza hadn't taken her shirt off while we were having sex.

_I wanna see those jugs._

"Take your shirt off," I told her.

Erza obliged and I got a view of her large globes.

"How big are these things?'

"E," Erza answered.

"Not as big as me, but large nonetheless." I moved Erza down towards my penis. "Use those wonderful breasts of yours."

Erza wrapped her breasts around my limp cock and started mashing them into the organ. It didn't take long for me to get hard again and Erza started using her breasts to give me pleasure.

"You're breasts are so soft, Erza. They feel great wrapped around my cock."

Erza moved her head up and took the tip of my man part into her mouth and started licking the head.

"Oh yeah. That's it, Erza. I'm gonna cum soon. I want you to let it get all over your pretty face and big boobies."

"I want it," Erza said, moving her breast faster.

"Hungggg!" I started orgasming and shooting sperm into the air.

The cum splashed all over Erza's breasts and face. She looked up at me and there was jizz in her hair and on one of her eyelids.

"That's hot," I told her. "Come here."

Erza climbed over me and I kissed her and licked the cum off her eye.

"Get some sleep. We're gonna have fun tomorrow morning in the shower."


	3. Chapter 3: Model Woman-Mirajane

**Chapter 3: Model Woman-Mirajane**

**Lucy's POV**

_That feeling of the hot water from the shower cascading down your body while you get a blowjob…it's incredible._

"That's great, Erza," I said, looking down at the woman going down on me.

The way Erza looked at me through her scarlet hair as she blew me was so hot. The water from the shower running down my back felt good too.

Erza took me out of her mouth, but kept moving her hand. "Didn't we come in here to get clean?"

"You made me get that, so you have to take care of it," I told her. "Those are the rules."

Erza licked her lips. "I like that rule." Erza gave my cock a good lick before putting the whole thing back in her mouth.

"Mmmmm. I'm getting close Erza," I moaned.

Erza increased her speed and I orgasmed. Erza swallowed all of the juice that came out and released me with a pop.

"We really do need to get cleaned up," she said, placing her hands on my breasts. "Let me wash your back."

Erza turned me around and washed my back for me. "So how long have you had that?"

"Forever…" I went to explain the rest of the story, including the night with Cana. "You and Cana are the only ones who know, so let's keep it that way."

"Of course. You can tell people when you're ready."

"Yeah something like that…"

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

After the night with Erza, I made sure to let Cana know that she knew. Cana, of course, wasted no time congratulating me and Erza. I haven't done much with either of them the last few days. I keep thinking about how weird it is that these two were just so accepting. And turned on so much that they had sex the night they found out.

_Can I keep this up? Slowly going from person to person until I've had them all?_

"Something bothering you, Lucy?" Mira asked, coming up to me at the bar.

"I'm fine. Just a little bored is all."

I looked at the rest of the guild hall and realized that almost everyone was gone. I looked at the clock next and saw it was almost midnight.

"When did it get so late?" I asked.

"Time flies," Mira joked.

"Yeah I guess it does. Everyone's almost gone." I added.

Mira and I talked for a little longer and when I turned back, everyone was gone.

"I guess I should clean up," Mira said.

"I'll give you a hand."

"No, Lucy. You don't have to."

"Please, Mira. Let me help."

I helped Mira sweep the floor and wash some dishes. We locked the door and got ready to head out when she remembered she had to put some boxes away.

"What's in these things?" I asked. "They aren't too heavy."

"Mostly files and other paperwork," Mira answered.

Mira slid a ladder over and started climbing it to put the box on the upper shelf. I watched as she went higher and higher.

_Mira's got a big butt._

"Lucy, can you hand me that other box?" Mira asked.

I passed her the box and watched as she put it on the shelf. I could see up her dress and what I saw surprised me.

_Mira isn't wearing panties!_

"Next box."

"Uhh…Uhh sure, Mira," I stuttered.

"You okay, Lucy?" Mira asked.

I gulped. "Just fine."

_I can see everything. That huge ass and her folds…Sexy..._

Mira came down the ladder. "All done. Let's go."

I pinned Mira against the wall.

_Lucy wants!_

"Lucy, what are you doing!"

I licked Mira's neck before moving a hand under her dress. "No panties, Mira? You naughty girl."

I ran my fingers over Mira's slit and she shivered. "Lucy, stop this right now."

I kissed Mira's neck. "Why no panties, Mira? Did you think no one would notice? Because I did."

"Lucy, stop it…" Mira gasped as I put a finger inside her.

"Stop resisting, Mira. You know you want it."

"No…stop." Her nails dug into my arm.

I moved the dress out of the way and started licking Mira's womanhood.

"No...St…St…Don't stop!" Mira yelled. "Ahhaaa!"

I kept licking Mira.

_So this is what that mature model from the magazine is like. I used to have such a crush on Mira and now I get to have her for myself._

"OHH! Lucy!" Mira yelled and she orgasmed from my tongue alone.

Mira slid down and slumped against the wall, panting.

I took off my belt and undid the button on my shorts. "Don't get comfortable. We still have a lot of work to do."

I pulled my dick out and stuck it in Mira's face.

"Is that...?!"

"Questions later, pleasure now," I said. "I used my mouth, so you use yours."

Mira swallowed and moved closer. "It's so big…" Mira then moved her head and licked up the shaft.

Mira got the meat all wet before she took it into her mouth.

"Ohh yeah, that's it," I moaned as Mira bobbed her head up and down on my penis.

I could see down Mira's dress and get a look at those massive boobs. I moved my hand to the back and undid the strings. Mira's large breasts sagged a little as the dress fell. Mira took me out of her mouth and stood up to get out of the dress. She kept rubbing my dick while she looked me in the eye and helped me take off my shirt and bra.

"Lucy, you really should be a model," she said, wrapping her breasts around my cock.

"I'd love to, but this would get in the way."

Mira shoved her face into her cleavage and took me back into her mouth.

"Ohh…Mira, I'm so close!"

Mira moved her chest faster and started running her tongue over my cock while it was in her mouth.

"Oh shit! Mira, here it comes!"

Mira made one swift motion and deepthroated me as I started cumming. She made all kinds of sexy gagging and slurping sounds as I came.

I slid out of Mira's mouth and she coughed a few times. "Lucy, it tastes so good."

I helped Mira off the floor and had her face the wall. "Say it, Mira."

"I want you inside me, Lucy. Put your girly penis in me."

"What was that?"

"Please fuck me!" Mira screamed with a pout.

I moved close to Mira's entrance and slid myself in.

_She's like Erza...no hymen. But she's a little looser than Erza._

"Mira, where is it?"

"I lost it years ago," she moaned as I slid in and out of her.

"You were a slut, weren't you, Mira?"

"No…no…I wasn't…" She couldn't get the words out through her moans.

I pulled out of Mira and turned her around to face me.

"Look me in the eye and say it." I picked up her left leg and teased her entrance.

Mira's face was all red as she panted. "I used to be a slut! I used to go on jobs far away and let boys do me!"

"Atta girl." I pushed back into Mira.

"It's so big!"

"You're the first non-virgin I've had," I told her as I slammed into her vagina. "You feel so good. The walls of your pussy are rubbing me all over."

"Harder, Lucy! I'm close!" Mira yelled, leaning in and mashing our breasts together.

"You're going to cum so easily, Mira. I'm not even close to being finished."

"AHHH!" Mira yelled, orgasming while I was still inside her.

"You're such a naughty girl," I teased. She put her head into the crook of my neck and kissed it. "I still have a ways to go before we're done."

I picked up my pace and slammed into Mira harder. Mira moaned into my ear as I went deeper inside her.

"Lucy…I'm gonna cum again," Mira whispered.

"Mira! You have no self-control!" I said, going slower. "We'll have to work on that."

"Please teach me!" Mira yelled as her pussy tightened around my dick.

_That was her second._

I pulled out and moved Mira around so she was lying on the floor with me on top of her. I slowly slid back into Mira, making her moan loudly.

"Lucy!"

"God, Mira! You may not be a virgin, but you're so tight."

I started thrusting into Mira again, watching her breasts wobble with every thrust.

"You know, Mira," I said, feeling my balls slap into her ass. "I've always had a crush on you. You always looked so mature, yet innocent. I used the magazines with you as the centerfold to relieve stress all the time."

"I've never had someone tell me that," Mira said. "I love it! To be looked at like that! It makes me so wet!"

I thrust a few more times and felt my balls clench. "I'm gonna cum soon Mira!"

"Cum inside me, Lucy. It's okay. I'm careful."

I thrust a few more times. "MIRA!"

"I'm doing it again! LUCY!"

I came inside Mira and fell forward, lying on top of her.

"That was…incredible," I said, panting.

"We really should go," Mira said. "I don't want to fall asleep here and have someone walk in on us like this in the morning."

"Your house?"

"Yeah. It's closer."


	4. Chapter 4: Best Friends-Levy

**Chapter 4: Best Friends-Levy**

**Lucy's POV**

After our time in the storage room, Mira and I headed back to her house to continue our activities. On the way there, I filled her in on the story. We went at it for most of the night before we finally passed out. When I woke up the next morning, Mira was still asleep. I never saw Mira without her hair tied up in the front. The way her bangs fell over her face was cute.

I nudged her shoulder. "Mira?"

She just kept sleeping.

_We went pretty hard last night, so she must be exhausted. I don't want her to be late for work so, I should wake her up._

Still naked, I sat up in the bed and turned towards Mira.

"I bet this will wake you up."

I put my dick near Mira's cute face and started jacking off.

_It's like the magazines, but not…_

It didn't take me long to blow my load all over Mira's pretty face, covering it in my hot seed. Her face twitched and Mira's eyes opened.

"Good morning," Mira said before noticing what had happened to her face. "You're so mean. This will take me forever to clean up."

"I tried to wake you up normally, but you didn't stir."

Mira got out of bed and searched the nightstand for something to wipe her face with. Her butt was in full view, so I leaned over and gave it a strong smack.

"Eep!"

"Sometimes people are so entranced by your breasts that they forget you have a great ass too."

"Thanks for the compliment," Mira said, going towards the bathroom.

"I'd love to join you, but I should get home. I have some stuff to do," I said, pulling my panties up.

Mira walked over and gave me a kiss. "Will I see you at the guild later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you around," I said stepping out the door.

* * *

**That night at Lucy's house**

I was sitting at my desk when there was a knock at my door. I answered and found Levy there. "Hi, Levy. Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to stop by and see my friend," Levy said.

"Okay. Would you like something to drink?" I offered, making myself some coffee.

"Tea is fine."

I poured the drinks and brought them back to the table. Levy and I talked for a while. I couldn't help but notice that she seemed nervous about something.

"Levy, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Levy?"

"Lucy, can we talk about something."

"Of course. You can tell me anything," I told her.

"I think I saw something the other day."

"I don't understand."

"I saw you in Erza's room the other night."

"Uhh."

"I was in my room when…"

* * *

**Levy's flashback.**

_What is that noise?_

I got up, walked down the hall, and heard some strange noises coming from Erza's room. I pushed the door open a little and was astonished by what I saw.

"Okay, Erza. That's enough," Lucy said.

I saw Erza poking at something hidden in the shadows.

"Erza, stop. I'm gonna…Ahh!"

Something shot through the air and landed on Erza's breasts.

"It's so warm."

Erza and Lucy talked for a few seconds before Lucy leaned in and kissed Erza. I covered my mouth to muffle the gasp. The two stopped kissing and Erza moved around. Lucy then rubbed her hands over Erza's butt before pulling her pants off.

_Are they gonna?_

Lucy got behind Erza's butt and whispered something into her ear.

"Not so loud, Erza. You don't want the whole dorm coming in here."

Lucy moved again and again.

"Lucy! It's so good!" Erza yelled out. "It's better than the books made it sound! The thickness…Ugh! Destroy me with your cock!"

_What!_

The clouds moved and moonlight bled into the room, showing me the full view of the situation. Lucy was on her tiptoes and she was plowing into Erza.

_Lucy has a penis!_

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself.

"I'm close, Erza. Just a little more."

There was a loud smacking sound as Lucy moved her hips.

_I feel funny._

I looked down and realized I was soaking wet. I lowered my hand into my shorts and put two fingers into my vagina.

_I'm watching two of my best female friends have sex. And one of them is also a man?_

I went back to my room and spent most of the night with my hand down my shorts.

_Lucy…I want you to do things like that to me._

* * *

**Back in the present-Lucy's POV**

"Did I really see those things that night, Lucy? Or was it a dream?"

"Levy…It was real."

"I see…Ever since that night, I haven't been able to get the images out of my head." Levy wiggled in her seat. "I'm your best friend. How come you didn't tell me?"

"There's no easy way to bring up something about my body in conversation," I replied.

"I guess." Levy looked up and traced my body. "You're so much prettier than me."

"That's not true," I told her. "You're beautiful, Levy."

"Yeah right." She put a hand on her chest. "I'm the smallest girl in the guild. No one will even give me the time of day."

"Just cause you don't have big boobs doesn't mean you're not pretty."

"Do you really mean it…That I'm pretty?" she asked.

"You're gorgeous, Levy," I said, hugging her. "You don't need boobs to be attractive. Besides, maybe you're just a late bloomer."

"I hope so," she said, breaking the hug. "When I was growing up, it was so awkward watching the other girls grow into women and I just stayed the same." I ran a hand through Levy's hair and she smiled. "And then you came and the average cup size got even higher."

"Yeah, these suckers are big, but they're heavy."

"And not only that, but you have that thing in your pants. Why are you so beautiful, Lucy?"

"Well, some people would say that having both types of equipment downstairs isn't attractive."

"Well, Erza thought it was." Levy smirked. "I recall her telling you she was 'your bitch'."

I blushed at that. "Uhh yeah."

Levy leaned forward. "Can I be your bitch too?"

"Levy?!"

Levy's hand shot forward and groped my breast, making me moan. Levy pulled at my blouse, tearing the buttons off the shirt and exposing my bra-encased breasts to the air.

"I didn't know you were so forward, Levy."

Levy locked the door and closed the curtains before coming back and pulling my left breast out of my bra.

"Even before I learned you had a penis, you made me wet," Levy said. "I've been attracted to you from the second I saw you." Levy moved her tongue and flicked my nipple.

"Ohh…"

"These are so big, Lucy. I want a pair just like them," Levy said, nibbling my nipple.

I slid my hand up Levy's shirt and tweaked her nipple.

"Ahh!"

Levy took her shirt off and I sucked her tiny breast.

"Lucy~"

Levy moved her head down and shoved herself into my cleavage. "Mhmp!" Levy said something, but it was inaudible from between my breasts.

Levy started motorboating me and I couldn't help but laugh.

_She really does like big boobs._

I moved my hands down and ran them over Levy's tight butt. Still trapped within the glory of my large chest, Levy moved her hand into my sweatpants and brushed by my cock.

She came out of my cleavage for air, but left her hand in my pants. "Lucy, do you also have...?"

"A vag? Yeah. Move you hand lower," I instructed.

Levy moved her hand and shoved a finger into me.

"Ohh! Levy!"

Levy suddenly stopped moving her finger. "You're a virgin?"

"Only as a girl," I said, leaning forward and kissing Levy. "But I'd love for you to take it."

Levy continued to tease my female parts without taking my pants off. Suddenly, Levy thrust her fingers deep and tore my virginity away.

"AHHH!"

It hurt, but it also felt incredible. Levy pushed me back and kissed my neck while I felt the pain lessen. I wriggled free of Levy's grip and stood up, pulling my pants off.

"It's huge!" Levy said in awe of my manhood.

I gave it a few jerks while Levy got out of her clothes. When she took the jeans off, the black thong she wore was revealed.

"Leave the panties on," I told her.

Levy walked up and jumped into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. We made out for a while, then I felt my dick rub against Levy's butt.

"Levy, you have such a cute ass," I said, giving it a squeeze.

I moved my hands and ripped Levy's thong off.

"I liked those," she whined.

"And I liked that blouse."

Levy moved back and I lined myself up with her entrance.

"Are you ready, Levy?"

"I want you, Lucy." Levy slowly moved her body down and moaned as I pushed into her. "Hmm! It feels so nice. I feel stuffed."

"Levy? Where is it?"

"I took it myself a long time ago. I remember that night; I was masturbating to Erza's big boobies! But that dildo is nothing like this! Lucy, you're so good!"

Levy moved up and down as we stood in the center of the room. Sex standing up felt great. I felt so strong , holding Levy up like that as she gave me pleasure.

"Levy, you feel so good. So warm and tight."

I smashed my breasts into Levy's tiny body as Levy started orgasming.

"Lucy!"

I pinned Levy against the wall while still holding her up and kept thrusting.

"I'm almost there, Levy!" I moaned.

"Fill me up, Lucy! I want your semen leaking out of me!"

I let out a groan. "Fuck! LEVY!" I started spewing cum into Levy's pussy.

"Ohh! LUCY! It's so nice!"

It took me a few seconds to come off the high of my orgasm and lower Levy back to the ground. As soon as my dick left her body, I saw cum dripping down her inner thighs. Levy immediately got to her knees and started playing with my dick, trying to get it hard again.

"Come on, I want more."

It didn't take long for me to get my boner back.

"There it is," Levy said as she took me into her mouth.

"Your mouth's so nice, Levy," I said, running my hand through her hair.

Levy swirled her tongue around in her mouth, sending pleasure coursing through me.

Levy took me out of her mouth and rubbed my cock with her hand. "Come on. Cum for me, Lucy. I wanna taste your delicious cum."

Levy licked up my shaft a few times before swallowing me again and sucking harder than before.

"This is the best blowjob ever, Levy. I'm gonna cum!" My hips jerked forward and I started cumming in Levy's mouth.

Levy swallowed almost all of it and then she stood up and kissed me, spitting some of my own seed into my mouth. As we broke the kiss, the semen trailed between our lips.

"Yum," we both said.

Levy went over to the bed and spread her legs. "I can go all night," she said as some cum fell out of her mouth and onto her tiny chest.

"You're incredible, Levy." I started making my way over to the bed.

"I don't think we'll be getting much sleep," she said as I got into the bed with her. "And I'm gonna have trouble walking in the morning."

"Well, we can always stay in bed until it goes away." I winked, pulling the covers over us.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Arms of an-Angel

**Chapter 5: In the Arms of an-Angel**

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

I sat up in bed, stretched, and let out a yawn. Levy was still asleep next to me.

"Good morning," she greeted, opening her eyes halfway.

I laid back down. "Morning."

Levy laid her head down on my chest and sighed. "Last night was…fun."

"Something like that," I said.

Levy moved the covers, crawled to my crotch, and put my hand on my penis. "Jack off," she instructed.

Levy moved my balls out of the way and licked my vagina. "Ahh!"

Levy kept probing her tongue in and out of me while I masturbated with my male parts. Every time I jerked my penis, my balls would hit Levy in the face.

Levy lay at the bottom of the bed, eating me out. "You taste great, Lucy. It feels great when you slap my face with those big balls. They smell so musky."

"Your tongue is great, Levy," I moaned.

Levy kept attacking my pussy while I rubbed one out.

"Shit! Levy!" I orgasmed, fluids gushing out of both genitalia. The resulting climax covered Levy's face in my juices and my stomach in warm semen.

"What a way to wake up," Levy said, climbing off the bed and going to the bathroom.

"I'll be right there," I said, sliding onto the floor and stretching again.

* * *

After another quickie in the shower, Levy and I went to the guild. I was getting shipped off with the rest of Team Natsu. We were supposed to destroy a dark guild with the help of some other guilds. I whined about having to go, saying that I wasn't really strong enough, but I got dragged along anyway.

On the carriage ride there, Natsu spent half the time on my lap trying not to barf. It was awkward making sure he didn't touch certain things, but I managed to keep myself in check.

"We're here!" Happy yelled as we pulled up to a mansion.

We went inside the big house and it didn't take long for Blue Pegasus to introduce themselves and try to hit on Erza and me. We brushed their advances off.

_They are clearly overcompensating for something._

Then, a vile creature called Ichiya introduced himself. Or maybe itself? We nearly got into a fight with Blue Pegasus over the way they were treating Natsu and Gray. Erza was having trouble dealing with Ichiya's advances, so she kicked him towards the door. That even let us know Lamia Scale had arrived. Lyon wasted no time talking smack to Gray.

"Whaa!" I fell flat on my face when the rug I was standing on came alive and threw me off.

_I know that magic._

I saw that Sherry was also here. She had a pretty different look compared to the last time I saw her. The pigtails were gone and replaced with some kind of rat's nest hairdo. Her gothic corset-style dress had also been swapped out for a long pink gown. Despite her new look, her sheer unwarranted hatred for me was still around.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," I deadpanned when she introduced herself.

Eventually, everybody but the member from Cait Shelter had arrived. A little girl came in and face planted in the center of the room before quickly begging us not to send her home.

Her name was Wendy. She had long blue hair and a cute face. She couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen.

_I wonder what she'd look like if she was my age? Probably smoking hot. No, Lucy. You can't think about that. She's a little girl._

We got the rundown on these _Oración Seis_ people. They had six members; five men and one woman. The woman was called Angel. The pictures of her were blurry, but she appeared to be wearing a very revealing dress.

"I'll just stay in the back," I told them not wanting to get killed.

* * *

_How'd I get into this situation!_

At the moment, I'm in a river facing down Angel. I climbed into the water to try and save Natsu, but he floated away, Happy got frozen and I don't know where the hell Hibiki is.

_My only saving grace is that we're in this river._

"**Aquarius!"**

I summoned my strongest spirit to wash away that smug bitch.

"**Scorpio!"**

And so my strongest spirit abandoned me to go out with her boyfriend.

"**Loke!"**

"You just leave this to me, Lucy."

"**Aries!"**

_What the-?!_

Angel summoned a beautiful woman with pink hair and ram horns.

_I see why Karen used her the way she did. Aries is very attractive; any man would be pleased with her._

I tried to send Loke back, but he and Aries insisted on fighting each other.

"**Caelum!" **A laser shot past and tore a hole through Loke and Aries.

"NO!"

I berated Angel for how she treated the spirits, but she mostly blew me off. I used Taurus next, but Gemini put the ax on that plan rather quickly. I demanded that Angel let Aries go, but as expected, she told me to suck it.

_You can suck something alright!_

"Gemini, kill her."

_So this is how I'm gonna die, huh?_

"We…can't do it. She loves us."

"Out of my sight you trash!"

My brain suddenly felt like it was about to explode when I heard someone talking to me.

_I went to go after Wendy. I left this download for you before I left._

I don't know what happened next, but when I looked up, Angel was on the floor defeated.

"Yay me!"

I stumbled my way over to Angel who was crawling to the shoreline.

"What do you want, bitch?"

I smirked. "You said Gemini can read memories right?"

"What about it?"

"Then you must know what I really am."

Her face darkened. "Maybe."

I licked my lips. "I won. Don't you think it's fair for me to get a prize?"

"What..?"

I shot forward and tackled Angel to the ground.

"Stop it, you freak!"

I kissed her neck. "You smell so nice."

"Ha…Ha…get away…from me."

I groped Angel's sizable breasts through her feathered dress. Since Erza had taken my belt earlier, it wasn't too difficult for me to get my cock out.

I sat Angel up in front of me. "Suck it."

She kept her mouth closed and looked away.

I slapped her face with my dick. "I said suck."

She still wouldn't give me the pleasure I sought.

I ran my hand along her face. "Come on, Angel. We can be friends. You spend all that time with those five men. I bet you just want some girl time."

Angel gave me an evil look. "What are you saying?"

"I need relief and I wager you want some too, so let's help each other out."

A look passed over her face like she thought about accepting the offer, before turning away.

"You leave me no choice." I grabbed her hair and forced her head to turn. She resisted, but I forced myself into her mouth. "You have a heavenly mouth."

_Ugh, that was lame._

I stood there, thrusting into Angel's mouth, causing her to gag. My balls kept slapping into her chin with every thrust.

"Ugh!" I groaned in pleasure. "You love this, don't you?"

Angel just made some sloppy gagging noises in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I pulled out of her mouth for a split second to let Angel catch her breath. "You bit…Bleh!' before she could finish her sentence, I shoved myself back into her mouth.

"You have such a nice mouth. I can get so much in," I told her.

I stood there, violating Angel's mouth for a while before I climaxed.

"Ohh! Here it comes." I forced Angel's head forward and released in her mouth.

Since I wasn't letting go, she had no choice but to swallow. Angel made a heinous gagging noise as the cum overwhelmed her throat. I pulled out of her mouth and Angel fell forward, coughing and glared at me. I wasted no time taking my shirt off and exposing my breasts to the warm air.

I started to take off Angel's feathered clothing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not even close to finished," I told her. "Just sit back and enjoy. I'll make you feel good."

The dress fell off and I took one of her breasts into my hand and sucked the nipple.

"Ha~!"

"You're so beautiful, Angel," I said, rubbing my hand against her warmth.

I rubbed my fingers across her clitoris and made Angel moan even louder.

"You bitch…I…I'll get you for this! AHH!"

Angel squirted all over my hand.

I licked my fingers clean and moved Angel to a nearby tree. "Put your hands on the tree. I want to make you feel good, so stop resisting."

Angel placed her hands on the tree as instructed and I teased her entrance.

"Mmmmm." Angel turned her head and bit her lip to hold in a moan.

I slowly slid into Angel and wasn't surprised to discover she wasn't a virgin.

"You dirty girl." I started pulling Angel's butt back and forth sending pleasure coursing through the both of us. "You're squeezing the shit out of my dick."

Angel turned her head with a pout. "I can't believe an angel like me is being violated by a filthy human like you."

"You like it?" I started thrusting harder. "You were dripping when I took your dress off."

"What?! I was not!"

"Deny it all you want," I told her. "But you're turned on."

"I am not!" Angel said before she let out a groan. "Shit!"

"Haha! See, you are." I leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Relax. Just let go."

Angel noticeably quivered at the statement and I stopped thrusting.

"Just say it," I cooed. "Just admit you want it."

Angel bit her lip and refused to say anything. I flicked one of her nipples, making her gasp.

"Come on, it's just three words."

"…I…"

"Say it."

"I…I…"

I rubbed my hand over her asscheeks. "What was that?"

"I WANT IT! I want your big cock to tear me apart! Please fuck me!"

I jerked my hips forward. "Good girl."

"HA!"

I started thrusting at a quick pace, making Angel gasp and moan.

"It's so big!" Angel groaned. "I feel like I'm being split in two!"

I gave Angel kisses on the back of her neck. "More dirty talk."

"Please, Lucy! Please don't stop fucking me! My pussy needs you!"

"I'm getting close, Angel!" I moaned.

"More, Lucy. I want more of your sexy cock!"

"AHH! UGH!" I pulled out of Angel as I started cumming, spraying cum all over her ass and back.

"I wasn't done yet," Angel said, turning her head.

_I want to try something._

"Don't worry. There's still plenty of things we can do," I said, rubbing my lubed-up cock over her other hole.

"You wouldn't."

"I've never done anal before."

"No, don't! AAGHHH!"

I forced my way into Angel's butt and she screamed.

_It feels like a vagina, but way tighter._

I slowly started moving my hips forward, making Angel groan in pain and pleasure.

"You jerk! Give me more warning next time," Angel said, adjusting her hands on the tree.

"How does it feel?"

"It hurt for a bit, but now it's good."

I slammed my hips into Angel's ass for a while until she started climaxing.

"Lucy! I'm gonna….I'm gonna cum from having your fat cock in my ass!"

"Me too. Cum with me, Angel."

"Mmmmm! LUCY!"

I started filling Angel's butt with hot cum. "ANGEL!"

After about a minute, I managed to slide out of Angel. She let go of the tree and dropped to the ground in a heap.

"That was…amaze..." Angel fell asleep on the ground mid-sentence.

"I'm so tired," I said as I fell back into the water.

Just as I passed out, I thought I felt someone pull me out of the water.

_Who was that...?_


	6. Chapter 6: Blend Me-Sherry

**Chapter 6: Blend Me-Sherry**

**Lucy's POV**

"Where am I?" I looked down and saw someone had dressed me. "And what's with this outfit?"

"They're clothes from the Spirit World. I dressed you," Virgo explained. "I found you naked in the river. I dressed and tied up Miss Angel and provided you with clothing that I thought you would find suitable."

_Oh, right. After that stuff with Angel, I passed out._

"So you saw me naked?" I asked Virgo. "Did you see it?"

"What?" she asked. "Are you referring to your penis? Yes, I did see. It was quite large. Very impressive, Princess. You should be proud."

"Don't say things like that. And keep your voice down."

"Punishment?"

"NO!"

_Although…no, not with my spirits. That would complicate our relationships._

"Please keep this between us, Virgo. Aquarius is the only spirit who knows about that and I'd like to keep it that way. I guess Gemini knows now too."

"Of course, Princess. I also dressed Sir Natsu."

I looked back and now the sleeping Natsu and I were dressed in matching outfits.

_This is so embarrassing; we're dressed like a couple…_

"Where's Jellal!" Natsu woke up screaming.

Virgo told us that while we had been asleep, the light in the distance had turned from black to white. After harassing me about how Natsu and I acted, Virgo returned home.

_What is her problem?_

There was a rustling in the trees and Sherry came out of the woods.

"Sherry. You're okay. That's good."

"Fairy Tail…"

Then a tree came alive and tried to kill us.

_Bitch! You don't have to like me, but killing me is way over the line!_

"Knock it off!" Gray said, tackling the girl.

So apparently, Sherry had her personality changed by Nirvana. She returned to normal once she found out Lyon was fine.

We went on to discuss Nirvana and what to do when the ground under us rose up.

* * *

We beat Oración Seis and destroyed Nirvana, but the mood was soured when Jellal got dragged off to prison. Erza went off on her own and I didn't know what to say, so I just gave her some space.

After we destroyed the lacrima running Nirvana, Gemini gave me the keys for them, Aries, and Scorpio. I'll get the contracts with them worked out later. We left Erza by herself at the cliff and headed back to the village. Wendy told me that they had a hot spring in case I wanted to go and take a bath. I checked and made sure no one was around and headed into the bath with just my towel on.

I moved the screen and was surprised to see a towel-clad Sherry sitting on the edge with her feet in the water.

"Oh, Lucy."

"I'm sorry. I'll come back later," I told her. "I thought it was empty."

"You can stay," she said. "I did try to kill you earlier. The least I could do is share the bath with you."

_I really shouldn't…_

"Come on. You already got out of your clothes. No point in putting them back on."

"Umm…okay." I stepped into the water and made sure to keep my towel low around my waist.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Sherry said, moving next to me in the water.

"It's okay, you weren't in control. It was an accident."

"I guess. But how can I spread Love if that's the way I act?" she asked.

"I don't really know," I answered. "How come you changed your hair?"

"I felt like trying something new."

"I thought the pigtails looked better on you," I told her. "But the more I look at it, the more I like this new look."

"Thanks…you're not as bad as I thought," Sherry said with a smile.

"What's with that?" I asked her. "You always act like I'm out to get you."

"In all honesty, I'm a little jealous," she explained. "You have such good looks."

"You're gorgeous too." I said. "You have a great body."

I picked up a cloth and washed my arms and chest.

"Let me get your back," Sherry said, moving behind me.

"You don't have to."

"Its fine," she said, stepping out of the water without her towel.

_Wow...she really is beautiful._

Sherry sat behind me and scrubbed my back diligently. I felt her breasts press up against my back a few times, but I managed to keep myself in control.

"All done," Sherry said. "Now you do me."

"A…Alright," I said, fixing my towel and moving behind her.

"Why are you keeping your towel on? We're both women. There's no need to be embarrassed."

_Yeah, there kinda is._

I took the cloth and scrubbed Sherry's back. Just like her, my large breasts rubbed against her back as I washed it.

"What the…" Sherry said.

"Something wrong, Sherry?"

"It feels like something's poking me."

_Oh no!_

Sherry turned around, looked down, and saw the tent in my towel.

"OH MY GOD!"

I stood up. "Sherry this isn't what it looks like!"

My abrupt movement caused my towel to fall off and give Sherry a full view of my body. I snapped my hands down to cover myself.

"You pervert! You're a man and you're in the girl's bath!"

"No, look!" I said, moving my ball sack. "I'm a girl, too. Not that that makes it any better."

"Lucy, what the hell are you?!"

"I'm a futanari," I told her.

"I feel so...violated!" Sherry yelled.

"It was an accident. I'm so sorry. I thought I had it under control," I told her. "I'm so embarrassed. You're just so attractive that I couldn't hold it back."

"Attractive? Is this Love?"

"Huh?"

"You getting like that, so it must be Love."

"Umm…What?"

"This must be Love!" Sherry said, walking up to me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…Mhmp!" Sherry slammed her lips into mine.

After the initial shock, I slowly started to kiss her back.

"Sherry," I whispered as we broke the kiss.

"The sparks…this must be Love…" Sherry said, kissing me more.

Sherry grabbed my breasts and smashed them together.

"Sherry~" I ran my hand through Sherry's thick head of hair.

"I…I want more Love," Sherry said, bouncing my breasts around.

I stepped back and the two of us fell into the water. As soon as we surfaced, our tongues were back in each other's mouths. I climbed out of the water and sat on the edge, spreading my legs.

"Love…" Sherry swam forward as I played with my own clit.

_It's like she's in a trance._

Sherry wasted no time putting her head between my thighs and going to work. She took my whole cock into her mouth in one swift motion.

"So warm," I moaned as she bobbed her head.

"Do you feel the Love?" she asked, licking the shaft.

"I feel something alright," I said, groping my own breasts.

Sherry rolled my balls around in her hand as she sucked my dick.

"A little more, Sherry. I'm close."

"Give me your Love, Lucy. I want your Love," Sherry said, tickling my sack.

"Gaahh!" I moaned as I came all over Sherry's face.

She licked some off her lips. "Your Love tastes wonderful."

Sherry climbed out of the water and straddled my hips. We kissed some more, then Sherry wiggled around and placed my penis near her entrance.

"Give me all your Love," Sherry whined as she slid my dick into her.

"You're so tight," I said as she lowered herself more and more.

"There's so much Love!" Sherry moaned as she adjusted to having me inside her.

Sherry rolled her hips forward, making me feel great. I sucked Sherry's neck as she moved her hips.

"Lucy~"

"Move faster, Sherry," I instructed. The woman started bouncing up and down on my hips.

"HA! AHH!" Sherry moaned as I pushed deeper into her.

Sherry kept bouncing up and down, moaning about Love.

"That's it, Sherry! Just a little more, then I'll fill you with my Love."

"Give me all of it!" She yelled. "I want all of your Love!"

A few more hip movements and I felt the wave coming.

"Here it comes, Sherry! AHHH!"

"LOVE!" Sherry yelled as I started filling her up with my seed.

I was surprised at how much went into her before I felt it start seeping out of her and onto me.

"Your Love feels so good inside me," Sherry said.

"Hi…"

I turned around and saw Erza had entered the bath, still looking depressed. Sherry was so filled with ecstasy that she didn't even say anything about Erza walking in.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as Sherry stood up off my cock.

Erza just dropped her towel, walked over to me, and rolled me over so I was on top of her.

"Please, Lucy…"

"Erza, are you okay?"

Erza quivered. "Just make the pain go away," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Okay." I kissed the tears away. "I'll make you feel better."

I lined myself up and pushed into Erza, causing her to moan.

"Lucy!"

I started slow before gradually picking up my pace as I slid in and out of Erza. Sherry had passed out by the side of the bath.

_I'd love a threesome, but Erza needs me right now and Sherry would only get in the way._

I noticed my cum still leaking out of Sherry.

_I never checked if it was okay to do that…I hope she's on the pill._

Erza turned my head back to her. "Please don't look away. I need you."

"I'm sorry," I said, going back to making Erza feel better.

Erza closed her eyes and let out shallow breaths as I made her feel good.

"Mmmmm, Lucy. You feel so good."

"You're even better than last time, Erza." I said, leaning forward and kissing her. "Don't worry. I'll make the sadness go away." I felt our boobs smash together as we had sex on the floor of the hot spring.

"More, Lucy…I…I'm almost there," Erza moaned

"Me too, Erza." I started going slower.

"Inside me, Lucy…I want to feel the warmth again. I need it to make the cold go away."

"If that's what you want," I said, feeling my orgasm coming. "ERZA!"

"I feel it, Lucy! This feels…HAAA!"

After a minute, I pulled out of Erza. She got on top of me and put her vagina in my face.

"Use your tongue to clean me out," she said.

_I think I'll mess with her a bit._

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I asked.

"Please, Lucy."

"I recall you telling me that you were my bitch. You're not supposed to make demands."

"Please, Lucy~" Erza begged. "Clean out your bitch's pussy!"

"Well when you put it like that," I said, flicking my tongue over Erza's clit. "Since you asked nicely."

I started eating Erza out and swallowing the mixture of cum and juices.

"Ohh~"

Erza moved her hips around as I devoured her delicious pussy.

"Mmmmm. You taste so good, Erza."

Erza started panting. "Lucy…I can't hold it back! AHHH! I'M CUMMING!"

Erza came all over my face and covered me in her juices.

"I guess I have to get back in the bath again," I said, licking some of the juices away.

I slid into the bath and washed my face off as Erza picked up her towel.

"Thank you, Lucy…I feel a little better."

"If you ever need anything, just ask. Also, stay out of my tent tonight," I instructed. "Sherry and I will be sharing."

"I'd be happy to join the two of you," Erza said.

"No, you take some more time to yourself. Besides, I want to keep Sherry to myself a little longer."

"Alright then," Erza said with a smile as she left the bath.

I got out of the water and looked to the still-sleeping Sherry. I left a warm present in her long, pink hair before writing her a note and leaving the bath.

* * *

_We're going to share a tent tonight ;)_

_Love, Lucy_


	7. Chapter 7: Fine Print-Aries & Virgo

**Chapter 7: Fine Print-Aries & Virgo**

**Lucy's POV**

I had to say bye to Sherry after that, but she promised to stop by once in a while. We went back to Fairy Tail after discovering that Wendy's guild was nothing but an illusion. Wendy was coming back with us since she had nowhere else to go. While we were at the guild, I wanted to talk to Levy, but she wasn't around.

_I've been gone a few weeks and she's not even here to see me when I get back._

Mira said that Levy was looking for me too. If she sees Levy, she'll tell her to pay me a visit. So I headed back to my apartment. I relaxed, wrote some of my book, and got the contracts with Gemini and Scorpio out of the way. I was about to get Aries's done when there was a knock at my door.

"Hey, Levy. I was looking for you."

Levy walked past me and into the apartment. "I have something to show you." Levy was wearing a heavy zip-up sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Something wrong?"

_Wait a second…heavy sweatpants and sweatshirt. In a hurry…_

"You're not pregnant are you?!"

"What?! No!" Levy yelled.

"Oh good," I said, calming down and taking a seat on the bed with Levy. "So what's up?"

"Something interesting happened while you were gone," she explained as she opened the sweatshirt.

"What the hell!?"

"I know right!"

I looked at Levy's naked chest and she had boobs. Not big ones like me, but a decent size.

"Where did these come from?" I asked.

"They just grew. I guess I'm just a late bloomer like you said."

"This big so fast?" I asked.

"I thought it was weird too. I went to the crazy lady in the forest and she said I'm the picture of health and it must have been a growth spurt."

"That's so weird."

"They feel so good," Levy said, grabbing them. "I've wanted boobs my whole life and I finally got them. They bounce when I walk and I got to buy a bra."

"How big are they?" I asked, squeezing one.

"They're C's."

"Wow," I said in awe.

They might have been on the smaller size, but on Levy's tiny frame they looked big.

"So…" Levy looked up at me. "Wanna take them for a test drive?"

"Yes please," I said, getting out of my jeans.

I whipped my penis out and lay back as Levy wrapped her new breasts around my cock.

"Soft," I mumbled.

"I've wanted to titfuck a cock my whole life and now I can," Levy said, lubing up her cleavage with spit and saliva.

Levy bounced her chest up and down, sending pleasure coursing through me.

"Oh God, they're great Levy."

"It feels so good to have your hard dick between my boobies!" Levy said, then taking my cock in to her mouth.

"There's that mouth."

"Come on. Cum for me, Lucy. Cover my boobs in your warm cum."

Levy kept egging me on, trying to get me to blow my load.

"Levy, I'm almost there."

"Come on, Lucy. Paint my breasts white with you cum."

"HAAA! LEVY!" I started shooting cum into the air.

The semen shot up and came back and covered Levy's new chest in warm white fluid.

Levy spread the cum over her breasts and moaned. "It's so warm and feels so good. I love these things!"

"I like them too," I said, licking her nipple and getting a taste of myself.

Levy moaned a few times before she pushed me away.

"I'd really like to stay for more, but I have to go leave for a job," Levy explained with a kiss. "I'll see you in a few days."

Levy put her sweatshirt back on and left.

"Man, that was sexy," I groaned. "Where'd those suckers come from?"

* * *

I sat around for a while thinking about Levy before deciding to work out a contract with Aries.

**"Aries!"**

The curvy pink-haired ram appeared in front of me. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong," I told her.

"I'm sorry."

_She's so adorable._

"Calm down, Aries. I called you here to work out the contract."

"Okay."

Aries and I got down to business and ironed out the details of our contract.

"Alright, we're all set," I said with a smile.

"I'm so happy to work with you Miss Lucy."

"Just call me Lucy."

"I'm sorry," she panicked.

"Stop apologizing," I told her, grabbing her arm. "Relax, deep breaths."

Aries took a deep breath and her large chest rose and fell.

_HUNNGNGNG!_

I bit my lip to calm myself.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" Aries asked.

"Umm no I'm f…Fine," I stuttered.

I could feel the blood rushing to my pants every time I looked at Aries.

_She's my spirit I can't complicate things like that. But she's so cute._

"Lucy?" Aries asked, leaning forward and pressing her breasts together.

"A…Aries…can you back… back up a bit…"

"Umm, okay," she said, leaning back. "Are you sure you're okay? Did I do something wrong?"

_You did something. It's wrong and right._

I covered my raging boner with my hands. "No, Aries. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Lucy, there's something else I need to tell you," the ram confessed. "You know that different spirits have different skills. Some are for combat and others for support."

"Which one are you?" I asked her.

"I…I'm designed for pleasure."

_Huh?_

"What?"

"There are two spirits meant for pleasure. We are meant to make our master happy, in whatever way they'd like," she explained, leaning forward again. "You look uncomfortable. Would you like me to make you feel good?"

"Aries, what are you doing?"

Aries rubbed my inner thigh. "Please let me please my master."

I started to lose control and spread my legs for Aries.

*Poof* "What are you doing to the princess?"

"Virgo!" I snapped my legs closed.

"Virgo…I'm sorry. I was doing what we were made for."

_Made for…Aries said there were two spirits made for pleasure…is the other Virgo?_

"If you are going to please Princess, there is something you should know," Virgo said, walking up and yanking my pants off.

"Virgo!"

"Is that...?"

"Yes. The Princess is also a Prince," Virgo told her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Aries said.

"Princess, please punish us for looking at you naked."

"I'm not gonna punish you," I told her. "But…"

"Yes, Princess?"

"You two are made for pleasure right? So I guess I won't be complicating out relationship, only strengthening it."

"I'm sorry, what are you asking Lucy?" Aries asked, looking up with her innocent eyes.

"Do what you're made for," I ordered. "Please me."

Aries and Virgo looked at me and smiled. "It would be our honor, Princess."

The two kneeled down and looked at my penis.

"It's quite large," Aries said.

"The Princess is special," Virgo told her, licking the shaft.

"Hmmm," I hummed as Virgo licked my fleshy cock.

"Aries, please aid me," Virgo told her.

"I'm sorry," she said, licking the head.

The two alternated licking my shaft.

"Please punish my mouth, Princess." Virgo then swallowed me whole.

"Aries." I looked at the ram. "I have other parts that need pleasure."

"Yes, Ma'am." Aries moved my testicles out of the way and licked my pussy. "You taste good."

"That's a good girl."

I took off my shirt while Aries ate me out and Virgo gave me head.

"You two are incredible," I complimented. "I'm almost over the edge."

Virgo let out a wet moan as she sucked my cock.

"Virgo, I'm gonna punish you. Swallow it all."

Virgo deepthroated my dick and I felt myself hitting the back of her throat.

"VIRGO!" I started cumming and filling Virgo's mouth with my thick semen.

While I was cumming, I looked down and saw Aries had her hand down her skirt while she probed my womanhood.

*Bleh* Virgo took me out of her mouth and took a few deep breaths. "Princess...it was so thick…so yummy."

"HAA!" I felt myself start orgasming from Aries's oral treatment.

I fell back onto the bed and Aries stood up from between my legs.

"You two take your clothes off," I commanded.

Virgo slipped out of her uniform and Aries out of her soft wool. My spirits looked so sexy standing their naked next to each other. Their pale skin and pink hair complimented each other.

"Kiss," I ordered them as I started jacking off.

The two looked at each other before slowly moving in and kissing each other. I watched the two make out while I jacked off. It didn't take long for the two to grope each other's breasts.

"Mmmmm, yeah." I increased my speed. "Finger each other."

The two moved their hands lower and started putting their fingers inside each other.

"Virgo…haa," Aries moaned as the maid pumped in and out of her.

"Punish me, Aries."

The two kept playing with each other while I watched in pleasure.

"You two come over here. I'm gonna cum."

The two broke their lesbian-time up and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry."

"Punish us by covering us in your seed," Virgo said.

I rubbed my dick a few more times before covering their faces in cum.

"It's so warm," They both said, licking it off each other.

"Up on the bed," I instructed.

The two climbed on the bed. Virgo was on top of Aries and their butts were facing me. Both of their pussies looked so inviting.

_Who to bang first?_

"Please punish me first, Princess."

"No, Miss Lucy. I'm sorry, accept my apology."

I thought about it and lined up with Aries first. "Sorry Virgo. Aries was here first."

"I understand. I shall be punished by being forced to wait," Virgo said, kissing Aries.

"You ready?"

"I want you, Miss Lucy."

I pushed into Aries's welcoming pussy and groaned.

"It feels so big!" Aries moaned.

I looked forward and saw Virgo's moist hole was right in front of me so I moved forward and gave it a lick.

"Princess!"

"You taste sweet, Virgo."

I kept pounding Aries's pussy while eating Virgo out. Virgo and Aries kept kissing and moaning at my movements.

"Lucy! I'm gonna...AHHH!" Aries orgasmed before I was done.

"I wasn't finished," I told her.

I moved up and pushed into Virgo.

"Princess!" Virgo yelled my name as I entered her warmth.

"Virgo, you feel so good. Tight and warm."

"I feel like I'm being torn in two! You're so big, Princess!"

As I fucked Virgo, Aries moved around under her and started licking my balls.

"Mmmmm. Aries, that feels so good."

"You taste so delicious, Aries," Virgo said, flicking her tongue over Aries's clit.

"Lucy, your balls are so sweaty," Aries said, licking them more.

"Aries…Lick harder. Put my sweaty balls in your mouth."

I felt my sack get swallowed up by her warm mouth.

"Princess I…I'm gonna..!"

"Me too, Virgo. I'm getting close," I said, slapping her ass.

"Punish me more!" she said as I slapped her ass again.

"You have such a fat ass, Virgo."

Aries made gagging noises as she moved my balls around in her mouth.

I felt my sack tighten up. "Virgo! I gonna cum!"

"Fill me up, Princess! Spirits can't get pregnant! Fill me with your seed!"

"VIRGO!"

"PRINCESS!" Virgo let out a loud moan as I started cumming in her vagina.

I pulled out of Virgo as the last rope of cum shot out of my penis and landed on Aries's face.

"Smells so tasty," The ram said, sitting up.

"AHH!" Virgo let out a moan as Aries started cleaning out her cum-filled hole.

I moved around to the other side of the bed and slapped Virgo in the face with my fat cock.

_She wants to be punished so I'll treat her good. My spirits want my love and I'll give it to them how they want it._

"Suck it, whore."

"Yes, Mistress." Virgo eagerly my cock into her mouth.

Once Virgo got me close, I pulled out and entered Aries''s pussy.

"I'm gonna fill you up, Aries."

"Yes, please. I'm sorry!"

I spewed the milky liquid into Aries's pussy and pulled out.

"Virgo, get off the bed now!" I yelled at her.

"Yes, Mistress." Virgo stood up off the bed.

"You have such a cute ass," I told her. "I bet it wants to be punished."

Virgo shivered at my words and I bent her over my knee.

*SMACK*

"HA!"

"You like that, don't you?" I asked her.

"Please punish me more," she begged.

I slapped Virgo's plump butt a few more times, turning it red before making her stand up. I turned Virgo away from me and pulled her down so that she was sitting in my lap facing away.

"Does your butt hurt?" I asked her.

"Yes. You punished it so well," she moaned.

I lifted Virgo up and rubbed my dick against her butthole.

"It's about to hurt a lot more."

"Punishment?"

"Yeah." I forced my cock into her ass.

"It hurts so much! I love this feeling!" she moaned.

I got settled in Virgo's ass before she started moving up and down.

"Aries, come over here."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I told her, giving her a kiss. "Here," I said, moving my left breast to her. "Suck."

Aries leaned down and sucked on my nipple.

"That's it, Aries, bite it a little." Aries obliged. "HAA! Fuck yes!"

I felt myself start to climax. "I'm gonna fill your ass up with cum, Virgo."

"Please punish my virgin butt!"

"This was your first anal?"

"Yes, Mistress!" I reached around and tweaked Virgo's nipples.

"Do you like to be punished?"

"Yes! It feels so…AHHHH! MISTRESS!"

Virgo orgasmed from having my cock in her ass.

"Here it comes, Virgo! I'm cumming!"

I filled Virgo's anus with hot cum and pulled out.

"Thank you...Mistress…" Virgo soon passed out on the bed.

Aries moved from the bed and straddled my hips. "I'm sorry…I made Virgo get tired because I can't please you."

I entered Aries and started bouncing her up and down. "You feel so tight." I put my head on her breasts. "So soft."

Aries and I kept slapping our hips into each other, making clapping noises.

"Lucy! I'm…so…almost there!"

"Me too, Aries," I said, lifting her off my dick. "UGGHH!" I jacked off and blew my load all over her cute face.

"I'm all sticky…"

"You look cute, covered in my seed," I said, climbing into bed next to Virgo. "You two should get back. You can't stay in this world for too long."

"No," Aries said. "If we lie with our master, pleasure spirits gain twenty-four hours of immunity to stay in the human world. It only works once a week though."

"That's nifty," I said, moving Virgo's sleeping body closer to mine. "You two can spend the night then."

Aries got under the covers and hugged me. "I love having you as my master."

"I love having you two as my spirits."


	8. Chapter 8: Red Hot-Natsu, FemNatsu

**Chapter 8: Red Hot-Natsu, FemNatsu**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning with Aries and Virgo cuddling with me.

"Good morning, Princess," Virgo greeted, kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" Aries asked, kissing the other cheek.

"No, you didn't wake me."

The two snuggled closer to me and we laid around in bed for a while. Virgo wasted no time going from kissing my cheek to kissing my neck.

"Virgo, stop it. That tickles," I laughed.

Aries moved around and kissed my lips while Virgo kissed my neck.

"You two are so excited. We just got up," I said.

"We have to go back to the Spirit World soon, so we wanted to give you one last treatment," Virgo explained.

The two threw the covers off and moved down towards my penis. I still had morning wood, so I was ready to go.

The two smashed their breasts together with my meat in the middle and started moving their boobs around.

"You both have such soft breasts," I moaned as they kissed each other.

"Thank you, Princess."

The two kept moving their breasts around my cock, sometimes licking my penis when they weren't making out.

"Hmmmm…I'm getting close," I told them.

"Cum for us!"

I sat up and faced the two while I rubbed myself out and climaxed.

"Here it is!" I shot cum into the open mouths of the two spirits.

Most of it got in their mouths and they swallowed it.

"Thank you, Princess," Virgo said, putting her uniform back on.

"Last night was wonderful. I'm sorry it had to end," Aries said, dressing herself.

The two walked over and I gave them each a kiss.

"Call us anytime, Lucy."

"I'm always ready to be punished."

The two disappeared back to the Spirit World, but I wasn't sad.

_I can call them back whenever I want._

* * *

**Later at the Guild.**

_I'm so exhausted from last night._

I opened the door to the guild and looked around. Everyone was doing something except for Natsu. He was just eating by himself.

"Hi, Natsu. Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "It seems like you're never around anymore, Luce."

_I have been doing a lot of "stuff" lately. Natsu must be feeling neglected._

"Just around. Why? Do you want to do something?" I asked.

"No, it's fine."

"Come on, Natsu. It doesn't have to be a job. Let's go hang out. We haven't done anything together in a while," I told him. "We can go shopping or to the park."

"I'm not going shopping with you," he stated. "You'll make me pay."

"Why don't we take a day trip to the lake?" I suggested.

"Huh?"

"We can go out and just relax at the lake. Just you and me. No Gray, no Erza, no Happy. Just the two of us."

"Alright. Sounds fun," he said. "I'll go home and get some things. I'll meet you at the tree in the park."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

As Natsu left, what Cana and Erza said a few weeks ago came to mind.

_**You can tell your friends. You'll tell people when you're ready.**_

_Should I tell Natsu? Can I trust him? I don't want to hurt our relationship if it freaks him out._

I met Natsu at the tree like we planned and we went to the lake. No one else was around, so the two of us swam around for a while. I thought I saw Natsu looking at me a few times but I figured I was seeing things.

_Natsu isn't like that._

I wasn't holding back from looking at Natsu. The way his abs glistened in the water. His hair looked good all damp. Natsu looked smoking hot. I had to stop myself there to make sure I was still properly tucked away in my bikini.

"Something wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"No. I was just looking at the sunset," I told him, pointing to the tree line. "It's pretty isn't it?"

"Yeah…pretty," Natsu said.

Natsu and I swam around until the moon came out and we decided to head home.

"I had fun today, Natsu."

"Yeah, me too."

When we got back to town, Natsu insisted that he should walk me home since it was so late. I felt myself blushing as we walked back to my apartment.

"Here we are," Natsu said as we got outside the building.

"Thank you, Natsu," I said. "Can you come in and make sure there's no one inside?"

_I just don't want him to go yet._

"I doubt there is, but sure," Natsu said, opening the door and turning on the light. "See? All clear. I should get going." He turned toward the door.

I grabbed his arm. "Don't go."

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something," I said, having him sit on the bed.

"Okay."

"No matter what, you can't laugh or scream."

"What's so important?" he asked.

I pulled my belt off and started to unbutton my shorts. "Lucy, what are you doing?!"

"Please just be quiet." I threw the shorts to the other side of the room. "What I'm about to show you doesn't leave this room, understand?"

Natsu had a huge blush on his face. He gulped. "Al…alright."

I slowly pulled my panties down and showed Natsu my secret.

He didn't say anything.

_He must think I'm hideous._

"Lucy…"

"I've always had this. Always had both," I told him. "You're my best friend and I wanted to tell you. But I guess that was a mistake."

"Mistake?" he asked. "How?"

"The way you're looking at me, not saying anything. You must think I'm ugly."

"No, Lucy." Natsu said, walking up to me. "Just because you have a penis doesn't make you any less attractive. I think you're beautiful regardless."

_He thinks I'm…_

"Natsu…"

I leaned my head on his chest and he hugged me back. "You're wonderful, Luce. Everyone can see that. I like you just the way you are. Male parts and all."

Pressed against Natsu's rock-hard chest, I felt sensations start to build up in my nether regions.

I looked up and moved my lips close to Natsu's.

"Lucy…"

"Natsu…I…I like you too." I said, kissing him.

He was a little defensive first but he gave in and started kissing me back. I pushed Natsu back against the wall while we kissed. I moved one of his hands up and placed it on my breast.

"Lucy…"

"Please show me how much you care," I whispered.

Natsu squeezed my breast and I moaned into our kiss. I ran my hands over his abs and chest as we kissed.

"We're moving kind of fast," Natsu said as I worked at getting his belt off.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Natsu. Please don't stop…"

"Okay," he said, kissing my neck.

_He knows all my sweet spots on the first kiss?_

"Mmmmm...Natsu," I moaned as he kissed my neck. "How are you so good? Have you done this before?"

"No. I'm just doing what my body tells me," he explained.

_It's all instinct to him. Must be a Dragon Slayer thing._

Natsu's baggy pants fell to the floor and I dropped to my knees.

"I'm gonna make you feel good," I said, pulling his boxers down.

I licked my lips when I saw Natsu's cock. He was big. Maybe even bigger than me.

I licked the shaft and Natsu hissed. "Lucy!"

_I've gotten enough of these done to me to know the tools of the trade._

I licked the shaft a few more times before I took Natsu's meat into my mouth.

_It feels so weird having it in my mouth. _

I started sucking Natsu's cock and I felt good. The feeling of it moving in and out of my mouth was so nice. Natsu kept groaning and saying my name as I sucked him off.

"Come on, Natsu," I said, licking his dick.

I put it back in my mouth and hummed while I sucked.

"Lucy! Something's coming!" Natsu yelled as I increased my speed.

I felt the first rope of cum get shot into my mouth and more soon followed. I tried to swallow as much as I could, but Natsu had so much I started gagging and pulled the cock out and got some of the white stuff on my face.

"Sorry, Lucy."

"Don't be," I said, taking my shirt off. "It tasted great. I wanted to swallow all of it."

I leaned myself up against the wall and ushered Natsu over.

"What does your body say to do now?" I asked him.

Natsu walked up behind me and rubbed his dick over my hole. "To stick it in there…"

"Then do it," I told him. "You'll be my first man, so please be gentle."

Natsu slowly pushed forward and I groaned as he entered me.

"It feels so squishy."

"Natsu, you fit in me so well," I moaned.

_This is what it's like to have a dick in you. It feels so wonderful. I feel full and complete with Natsu inside me._

"Come on. Start moving," I told him.

Natsu grabbed my hips and started moving them. His dick stirred up my insides and it felt incredible.

"Natsu~"

"You're so warm, Lucy. This feels so good."

"Fuck me harder, Natsu," I moaned. "I want more of you."

"Alright," he said, increasing the speed of his thrusts.

"Lucy! It's that feeling again!" Natsu yelled as he started cumming inside me.

_It's so warm! He can fill me up all day. I'm protected._

"Ahh! Natsu! I'm cumming!" My body was rocked by an orgasm.

I looked down and saw that despite getting no stimulation, my cock had sprayed cum all over the wall.

_So I don't get vaginal orgasms from penis stimulation, but getting fucked made me cum from both. Interesting._

I pulled Natsu over to the bed and had him lay down.

"That felt good, Natsu," I said, straddling his hips. "I want more."

I lowered myself down onto Natsu's cock and started bouncing up and down. He was stirring up my insides and it felt amazing. I could hear my cock slapping into my stomach as I moved around.

_This feels great!_

Natsu put his hands on my hips as I bounced.

"Lucy, you feel so good. My body is on fire," he said.

"Isn't it always?" I joked as I moved faster.

"AHH! LUCY!" Natsu yelled. "I'm cumming again!"

_He's learning the words and actions so easily._

I felt more of Natsu's warm cum fill me up, but I wasn't done yet, so I kept going.

_We'll have to work on his endurance._

I felt my balls clench up and I knew I was close. "NATSU!"

I felt my pussy tighten around Natsu's cock and I started shooting out cum. Most of it landed on Natsu's body and surprised him, making him get off the bed.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. You don't like boys do you? I'll be more careful next time."

Natsu touched the fluid on his chest.

"What's wrong, Natsu?"

"I feel all tingly," he said as he started glowing.

"Oh my God!" I yelled.

"Lucy, what's happening?! I feel so weird!"

"I don't know!"

"HNNG!" Natsu grabbed his stomach and doubled over.

"Natsu!"

I watched as Natsu's body changed. His hair grew out and reached his mid-back. His shoulders narrowed as the rest of his body shrunk in height. His chest grew and changed from muscle to fat. His legs went from hairy to smooth and his hips got wide. Then Natsu's dick shrived up and left folds behind.

_Oh my God. Natsu turned into a girl!_

Natsu stopped panting and stood up.

"Natsu, are you okay?" I asked.

Natsu looked down at his body. Smooth legs, a decent-sized bubble butt, and tiny hips. I looked at his chest and he had breasts at least as big as mine. And his face was now girly instead of manly.

_He's a bombshell!_

"Lucy…I feel different."

I ran over and pulled Natsu to the full-length mirror over in the corner. Natsu saw his body and gasped.

"What the hell happened to me?!"

"I don't know," I said, running a hand through his hair.

Natsu sat down on the bed and felt his body. His long hair, his large butt. He lingered on his breasts for a while.

I sat down next to him.

_He's so sexy…_

"Natsu," I said, moving closer. "Let me show you what it's like to be a woman."

I ran my finger over Natsu's new slit and he moaned.

"Lucy…no. We need to see a doctor…We should go to the old lady in the forest," He moaned

"This could be a once-in-a-lifetime chance and you don't want to miss out," I said, kissing his neck. "Besides, she won't want people visiting this late. We can have some fun tonight and go in the morning."

I grabbed one of Natsu's large breasts and squeezed it, making him moan.

"Lucy~!"

_He's so sensitive._

I licked his nipple and Natsu gave in.

"I want you to make me feel good," he said.

"You just sit back and relax."

Natsu moved to lean back against the pillows and I spread his, err, her legs. I looked at the glistening folds before me and put my head between her thighs. I gave one long lick and flicked by tongue over her clit.

"Lucy, it feels so weird…I like it," Natsu moaned.

I went to town on Natsu's new pussy and licked it all over, making her moan about how it felt.

"I feel so hot," she moaned."I feel…AHHH!"

Natsu came all over my face just from my tongue.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Weird, but good," she said.

I moved Natsu off the bed and placed my cock in front of her face. "Do what I did to you earlier."

She looked unsure, but moved forward and flicked her tongue over the head.

"Mmmmm. That's it. Just like I did."

Natsu ran his tongue along the shaft and looked to be getting into a rhythm.

"Put it in your mouth," I encouraged. "Come on. You can do it."

"Okay," Natsu mumbled, opening her mouth and taking me inside.

_OH WOW! It's so warm and moist!_

"Move back and forth. Suck like I did."

Natsu moved her neck forward and started giving me a blowjob. At one point, she moved a little too much for her inexperienced mouth and made gagging noises.

"Slow down. You're not ready for that much," I told him. "Take it easy."

"Okay," she mumbled, sucking more.

Each time she moved her head, her large breasts swayed and jiggled around.

_Those things are massive, at least as big as mine. If not bigger!_

"You have such a nice mouth, Natsu," I said, running my hand through her silky hair.

Natsu bobbed her head a few more times and I felt myself getting close.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Natsu. I want you to swallow it, okay?"

She nodded her head and kept sucking.

"Here it comes!" I started cumming into Natsu's warm mouth.

I felt stream after stream go down her throat. Natsu did her best to swallow, but had to take me out of her mouth, making me cum all over his face.

"How's it taste?" I asked.

"Salty, but sweet," she said. "My body feels all bouncy." She grabbed her breasts . "These things get annoying, huh? They jiggle every time I move."

"You certainly have a large pair," I said, pulling her over to the bed and having her lay down.

I placed myself near Natsu's new entrance.

"I don't know if you have a hymen so this might hurt a bit. Are you ready to become a real woman, Natsu?"

She gave me a cute, toothy smile. "I trust you, Lucy. Show me what it's like…Being a girl is so different."

"Do you like it?" I asked. "Being a girl?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Part of me wants to be a man, but another part likes this too."

"It's okay," I said, pushing into her. "We'll go to the doctor in the morning and get this sorted out however you like."

I penetrated Natsu's pussy and was surprised to find a wall blocking me.

"I guess your female body is still a virgin." I leaned forward and kissed Natsu's plump lips. "This will hurt for a few seconds."

"It's okay. I can handle it," She said.

I slowly pushed forward and tore Natsu's virginity away.

"AHH!" She yelled in pain and I stopped moving.

I didn't move until Natsu told me it was okay and the pain was gone.

"That hurt more than Laxus' lightning," she said. "But the pain was gone much faster."

"Every girl usually has to go through that her first time," I told her.

I started thrusting into Natsu and watched her breasts jiggle with each thrust.

"It feels so weird," Natsu said. "I feel so good."

"You have such a nice pussy," I told her.

"Ohh Lucy~"

I kept hearing my balls slap into Natsu's butt and she kept moaning.

"Lucy! This feels so good!"

"You're so tight, Natsu. I love your virgin pussy!"

"Please keep fucking me, Lucy!" Natsu moaned as her hips kept coming to meet mine. "I love this!"

_I hope Natsu can stay like this. But what would we tell the guild? That old lady better have an answer when we go see her._

"FUCK! You're so sexy!" I yelled as I plowed into Natsu.

"LUCY!" I felt Natsu's vagina clench as she climaxed.

I felt my orgasm coming and pulled out of Natsu since I didn't know how pregnancy would work with the new body.

"NATSU!" I shot cum all over Natsu's smooth stomach and large breasts.

"It feels so warm," she said, laying back. "I'm so tired."

"Me too," I said, climbing up next to the new female. "Let's get some sleep. First thing in the morning, we'll go to East Forest and visit Porlyusica."

"Okay," Natsu said, closing her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Natasha

**Chapter 9: Natasha**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning and saw Natsu was still a girl.

_I really wonder what happened._

"Good morning, Luce." Natsu said, sitting up.

We got out of bed and I got dressed. Since none of Natsu's male clothes fit, I had to lend her some of mine. But since her boobs were bigger than mine, not everything fit well. The sweater I lent her was stretched out over her breasts. While normally long on me, it exposed her midriff. I wasn't letting him break my bra, so she was going out without one. The jeans, she was able to get into without too much of a problem.

"You look cute," I complimented, making her blush.

"Thanks," she said as we left to go visit Porlyusica for some answers.

Before we left, we decided that if anyone asked, Natsu's girl form was named Natasha.

The entire walk there, Natasha was mostly quiet except for a few complaints about how her chest was bouncing with every step. I explained that normally, a bra would take care of it, but none of mine fit her.

We arrived at the old woman's tree and knocked.

"Hello?"

The door opened and the woman looked at us before slamming the door in our faces. "Beat it."

"Wait," I said, stopping the door. "It's an emergency."

She looked back. "Nothing looks wrong with you."

"It's not me. It's Natsu," I said pointing to the girl next to me.

The woman scanned her and sighed. "Come in…"

We took a seat and she asked what happened. We explained that we were having sex and Natsu suddenly turned into what he was now.

"I'll have to do some tests," she explained. "Both of you get undressed."

We complied and the old lady began her tests. She started with Natasha, poking and pressing various parts of her body. She took a blood sample and came to me next. She did the same thing, squeezing and fondling parts of my body. It was a struggle, but I kept myself from getting a boner in front of the old woman. She took a blood sample from me as well.

"I need a sample of something else, Futanari girl," she said, handing me a cup.

I got the message and headed into the bathroom to provide the needed fluid. I locked the door and took off my pants. I started rubbing one out, but I was having trouble getting a load out.

I peeked my head out into the room and the woman was doing tests at her desk while Natsu sat and waited.

"You done, girl?" she asked without looking.

"I'm having a little trouble," I said ."Can I Uhh…borrow her for a minute?"

"Whatever gets me the sample."

I waved Natasha over and she walked into the bathroom.

"What's the matter, Luce?"

I lifted the sweater up quickly, causing her boobs to go up and flop back down with a smack.

"I'm having some performance anxiety. I need you to help me," I explained. placing my dick between her large breasts.

"Okay," she said, pressing her boobs together.

"Spit. I need something to lube it up," I said, placing the collection cup on the counter.

Natasha obliged and got her cleavage all moist.

"There we go," I said as I started thrusting into her breasts. "Move them up and down."

Natasha started bouncing her large chest up and down, sending waves coursing through me.

"That's it, Natasha. These things are so big and soft."

"It feels so good," she said. "Having a hard thing like you between my soft pillows."

"I'm almost there," I said.

"Come on, Lucy...she needs that sample." Natasha cooed.

"HAAA!" I started cumming and shot thick ropes of semen into the air.

They came back down and landed on Natasha's breasts, covering them in the white fluid. I scooped up enough to fill the cup and there was still some left on her.

"Here you go," I said, placing the cup down for the woman.

"Sit tight. It will be a while," she said.

"Okay."

I walked back into the bathroom to get my pants and found Natasha sucking her own nipples and licking my cum off her breasts.

"You naughty girl," I said, closing and locking the door.

"Lucy! I'm sorry. It just looked so good."

"It's fine," I said, making her face the counter. "She said it would take some time, so let's pass it with some fun."

I pulled the jeans off Natasha and slid the panties I had lent her off, wasting no time penetrating her.

"Lucy!"

Natasha and I were animalistic as we fucked in the bathroom. I slammed into her as she watched herself in the mirror.

"Do you like that?" I asked. "Watching yourself getting fucked!"

"I look so hot!" she said. "You feel so good, Lucy!"

There was a knock at the door. "When you two filthy people finish up, I'm ready to present my findings."

"Alright!" we both yelled.

"I'm almost there!"

"Lucy, I can feel it!"

We both climaxed at the same time and I covered her back in warm cum. We got ourselves cleaned up and went out into the office and took a seat.

"So," Porlyusica started. "This happened due to an interaction between Natsu's blood and Lucy's Futanari semen. The two reacted and caused that."

"What about turning her back?" I asked. "Can it be done?"

"Yes," she said. "It's quite simple, actually. Get up, Natsu."

The girl complied.

"I want you to think hard about your male body. Remember what it looked like and think about having it back."

Natasha scrunched her forehead in concentration and suddenly started glowing like she had last night. Her hair shortened and she got taller. Her breasts disappeared and muscles returned. Natasha turned back into a man.

_I'm kinda sad._

"I'm back!" he cheered.

"We're not done yet." The old woman said. "Now think about the female form and want that body."

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

Natsu thought and started glowing again. His body went through the same changes as last night and Natasha was back.

"What the-!"

"Just as I thought," The old woman said. "You've gained a magic that lets you freely change between male and female."

"That's...useful." I said as Natasha shifted back to Natsu.

"Good. Problem solved. Now get out. Oh and another thing," she said. "He has working female parts, so use protection. Lucy, I need to speak with you for a moment."

I went over to the corner with the woman.

"Listen, because you are a Futanari, I wager your semen is also what made Levy's breast grow. I don't know if the same thing will happen if another person gets your semen on them, so be careful."

"I will."

"Thank you, Ma'am," we said before leaving.

"It's good to be back," Natsu said.

"Hey, Natsu?" I asked. "Did you like being a girl?"

He thought about it. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it. It was interesting and I kinda liked that body."

"Well since you can change back and forth, it's no problem. Also, you're still wearing my clothes, so…"

"Oh!" Natsu said, changing to Natasha.

_I'll never get sick of watching that change._

"We need to get you some outfits for your female body since your male clothes won't fit," I explained. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

Natasha and I walked the streets of Magnolia. We decided if we saw anyone from the guild, Natasha was just a friend I had made. We were keeping Natsu's new powers a secret.

"First things first," I said, pulling the girl towards a store. "You'll need bras and panties."

She was visibly embarrassed to be in the store. We got a booth and a consultant came in.

"Someone needs to be measured?" she asked and I pointed to Natasha.

Natasha took off her sweater and her breasts jiggled around. The woman took various measurements and said she'd be back.

"Don't worry. I'll show you how to put a bra on," I said reassuringly.

The worker brought in a bra she said would fit Natasha and I told her I'd help the girl put it on.

"Whoa!" I yelled

"What?" Natasha asked.

"You're a G-cup! That's bigger than me."

Natsu covered her breasts in embarrassment "Oh."

"No, it's okay. Embrace it, don't be embarrassed. You have a smoking hot body. Now let me show you how to get a bra on."

I took my shirt and bra off to demonstrate. Natasha held up her bra to follow along.

"First, put your arms through the holes."

She did that.

"Next, reach back and connect the clasps."

She struggled with this part, but managed to get her arms back.

"Umm…got it."

"Alright. Now adjust the straps to make them comfortable."

Natasha straightened out the straps and her breasts jiggled around as she did.

"That feels right."

"There we go. You're getting it," I complimented.

"Okay now reach in and make sure everything is where it belongs," I said, adjusting myself.

Natasha fiddled around with her large breasts until I told her everything looked good.

"If you have to, bend over to make sure they're in right. Alright, smooth out where you need it and you're done."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yep, it's just a few steps. Okay, you stay here and practice. I'll go get you some more to try on."

"More? Can't I just have one?"

"No. There are a few bras every girl needs."

"But I won't be a girl all the time."

"Yeah, but it will be good to have spares. You'll need a few normal bras. You're active so you should own a sports bra. And it won't hurt to have that one sexy number," I said, walking out of the booth.

"Please don't get anything too embarrassing," she pleaded.

"Don't worry. You just stay in there and practice while I pick some out."

I wandered around the store looking at bras for her.

_She'll need about three normal ones. A sport and a lacey._

I picked out the normal ones first. The one the worker had brought was a plain white one, so I picked up and blue and a red one. I found a pink sports bra to match her hair and ended with a baby-blue lacy number. I picked out matching panties for each one.

I headed back to the changing room and peaked to see how Natasha was doing. I saw her put the bra on without too much trouble. After she had it on, Natasha looked at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand through her hair, spun around, and smiled.

_She looks happy._

"I'm back," I said, letting her know I was here. "Checking yourself out?"

"Oh…" Natasha blushed. "Well if I have the ability to use this body, I might as well get used to it."

"That's good," I told her. "Here, try these on."

Natasha tried on the blue one and then the red one. They both fit great.

"Okay, here. Try this," I said, giving her the sports bra.

"This one's different," she said. "How do I put it on?"

"It just goes over your head," I explained. "Like a shirt."

She put the bra on like a shirt and adjusted it.

"It fits you perfectly. Last one," I said, handing him the lacy one.

"Lucy, I said nothing embarrassing."

"Come on. Every girl needs that one special bra."

"Fine." Natasha grumbled, taking the light-blue bra.

She put it on and looked gorgeous.

"Perfect."

I paid for the bras and brought the white one back to Natasha so she would have some support while we did the rest of our shopping. Next , we went to a clothing store to get new shirts and pants. Natasha picked out most of her own clothes and went into the changing room.

The first outfit was just a tight shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I've always wanted to say this," Natasha said, tuning around and looking over her shoulder. "Do these make my butt look fat?"

"Yes, but in a good way."

She tried on a few more outfits and I made her get at least one skirt. I tried to get her to try a dress.

"I'm not ready for that yet," she said. "Just the skirt for now."

We went to a few more stores and Natasha bought a few different outfits. When we were in the last store, I saw something Natasha just had to try on.

"Please," I pleaded, holding the bikini up to her. "You don't have to buy it, just try it on."

I was holding a blood-red two-piece with a flame on the right cup. The top was big and would cover most of her breasts, but still leave plenty to the imagination.

"Fine. But you're gonna have to show me how to put it on."

Natasha and I went into the dressing room. She got the bottoms on. Now problem was getting her large chest into the cups.

"Lucy, can you tie this for me?"

I knotted the strings behind her back and Natasha looked at herself.

"Hmmm."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I like it…It's cute. Let's buy it."

We completed our purchases and had to carry multiple bags.

"Umm, Lucy?" Natasha asked. "Where am I gonna keep all this stuff? Happy will see if I keep it at my house."

"I hadn't thought about that," I said. "Oh wait! The apartment next to mine just opened up. You can rent it out."

"That'll cost me a lot of money." she said.

"You've built your own house and saved most of the money from jobs. I'm sure you can afford it."

"I guess."

* * *

We rented out the apartment in Natasha's name and got all the clothes sorted. Natsu had changed back to his male body while we got the things put away.

"Any time you want to be Natasha, just come here and get changed. Oh and here," I said, handing him a bottle of pills.

"What are these?"

"Listen this is important. These are birth control pills. If you are going to be Natasha, you have to make sure you take them. I don't know what will happen if you get pregnant, so you need to use protection."

"Alright."

"I'm going back to my apartment. I'll see you later. And remember, Natasha is a secret no one can know."

"I know," he said and kissed me. "I'll see you later."

I headed back to my apartment and locked the door.

_Shopping was fun. I hope Natsu likes all those things we bought._

I walked over to the back wall and looked at a crack.

"**Virgo!"**

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can you make a pin-sized hole in the wall here?" I asked.

"Of course." Virgo poked the wall and a small hole formed "All done."

"It's perfect, Virgo."

I gave her a kiss and sent her back to the spirit world. I looked through the hole and I could see into Natsu's room. He was walking around and sat on the bed that came with the apartment.

Natsu glowed and changed into Natasha. She took her clothes off and laid on the bed. She ran her hands over her body and when she hit her lower regions, she put her fingers inside herself.

_She's masturbating as Natasha!_

I lowered my own hand down my pants and fingered myself as I watched.

"Ha….ha…ha…" Natasha was panting as she put her fingers in deeper.

"Keep rubbing yourself," I mumbled as I watched.

Natasha groped her large breasts as she rubbed her pussy.

"HAA!" Her hips went up as she orgasmed. "HAAA!"

I felt myself cum with her and bit my lip to stifle my moan.

_She loves this new form. I wonder if it will happen if I cum on other guys?_


	10. Chapter 10: Rain, Rain Go Away-Juvia

**Chapter 10: Rain, Rain Go Away-Juvia**

**Lucy's POV**

For once, I woke up without anyone else in my bed. At that moment, I made a decision

_Today will be a day just for me. No one to bother me. Just Lucy-time._

I decided to catch up on some errands I had to run. I went to the food store, got some new books, and cleaned my house. I made sure to do a good job on that last one because the apartment was starting to smell from all the sweat that had been produced in it these last few weeks.

I managed to get all those things done before lunch, so I decided to treat myself and go to the café. The entire day, I felt like someone was watching me, but I never saw anyone.

I was sipping my coffee when I caught my stalker.

"I see you, Juvia," I told the girl who was hiding behind a bush. "Take a seat."

The blue-haired girl took a seat.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"Are you cheating on Gray-sama?"

"Huh?"

Juvia pulled out a photo. "Why are you playing with Gray-sama's affections?"

The picture was from when Natsu and I went to the lake the other day.

_She followed us. Hope she didn't see into my apartment that night…_

"Natsu and I just went to hang out as friends. Besides, Gray and I aren't even dating, so I can't be cheating on him."

"Likely story, you blonde bimbo," Juvia said.

"I'm not a bimbo," I told her. "Just because I have a hot body doesn't make me dumb. You're attractive. Does that make you dumb?"

The girl blushed. "You think Juvia's attractive?"

"Of course you have great looks. I liked it more when you had the curls, but this look is cute too."

Juvia and I talked for most of the afternoon. I told her I was going to the public bath and invited her to come along. It took some convincing, but I managed to drag the girl along. I knew I was going to have to be careful while Juvia was in the bath with me.

Juvia entered the bathhouse and she looked stunning. The way her pale skin shined in the water and her large breasts straining against her towel.

_I wish she'd wear more revealing clothes. Those jugs are spilling out of that towel._

"Please don't stare. Juvia is embarrassed."

"Oh, sorry."

Juvia and I washed up before heading home. She didn't see anything, so I had no worries. We went our separate ways and I headed home. It was late, so I headed right to bed. I tried to get to sleep, but I couldn't get the images of Juvia's naked body out of my head.

_She's so sexy…I need her…I want her…I've gotten so ravenous when it comes to sex lately. I want to do it all the time…I've been taking the initiative more often lately. I think it's time I take Juvia into the fold…_

I got out of bed, threw some clothes on, and ran out the door.

* * *

I made my way to the girl's dorm and went to Juvia's room. I knocked and she opened the door, looking sleepy.

"Lucy?"

I pushed the girl against the door and crashed my lips into hers. She fought back against my kiss as I forced her back to the bed.

"Lucy!? What are you doing?!"

"I want you, Juvia. If Gray doesn't want you, I'll take you for myself."

I slipped my hand up Juvia's nightgown and towards her pussy.

"No!"

"You smell so good, Juvia," I said, groping her breasts.

"Ahh!"

"Do you like this, Juvia? You feel wet."

"No, please! HAA!"

"You don't want Gray's dick," I said, sliding my shorts and panties off. "You want Lucy's girl dick, right?"

"No…no…"

"I don't want to hurt you, Juvia. Who do you want? Me or Gray?"

I rubbed her pussy harder.

"Juvia wants…Juvia wants Lucy-sama! Juvia is a lesbian. Juvia only says she like Gray so people will accept her. People in Phantom Lord used to think Juvia's sexual preference was weird, but Juvia doesn't care! Juvia wants a woman like Lucy!"

"Good girl." I had her sit up and I slid her nightgown off. "You're so beautiful. I'm gonna have fun with you."

"Please treat Juvia like your plaything," she moaned as I kissed her breasts.

"Oh, I will," I said, sucking on her breasts. "But first I have a few requests."

"Anything for Lucy-sama!"

"You're gonna grow you hair out again, understand?"

"Yes! The curls Lucy-sama loves!" She moaned louder as I played with her more.

"You're gonna start wearing less clothes. Show off your sexy body. I want you to be looked at, but know you belong to me and no one else."

"Of course! Juvia will play with the emotions of men! AHH! Please suck harder."

"Okay, good. One last thing," I said, biting her nipple. "Suck my dick."

"If that is what you wish," she said, laying down and quickly lubing up and taking my dick into her mouth.

"That's it. Turn around. I want to taste that pussy."

I probed my tongue into Juvia and got a good taste of her juices.

Juvia stopped sucking. "Not so fast! I'm gonna cum! HAAA!"

Juvia rolled off me, turned over, and rubbed her folds. Juices squirted out of her pussy. Now I'm not talking dribbled out or something. She was a squirter, a glorified sprinkler.

"Juvia, you can…?" I licked the fluids off my face.

"Juvia has always been a squirter. It's a side effect of her magic."

"I like that. Now finish up my blowjob so we can move on."

"Yes," Juvia said, taking me back into her.

Her mouth felt like a shower. Hot, rough and wet. Juvia kept slurping and deepthroating my cock as she sucked.

"That's it. Mmmmm."

"Please bless Juvia with your semen!" she said, kissing the head.

"JUVIA!" I sprayed cum down the girl's throat and she somehow swallowed it all.

The girl rolled over and spread her legs.

"Please use Juvia."

I crawled up and rubbed myself over her entrance. "I'm gonna fill you up."

I slowly slid into Juvia and wasted no time tearing through her hymen.

"AHH! Lucy-sama!"

"You're so wet, Juvia. I feel like I'm about to slip out of you."

I started thrusting into Juvia and she moaned my name. Juvia rubbed her own clit while I fucked her sweet pussy.

"I'm close! I'm gonna fill you up, Juvia."

"No! Juvia didn't take her pills this morning!"

"So what?" I joked. "I'll fill you up and have you pop out my baby."

"What?!" she screamed.

"Maybe you'll get pregnant, maybe you won't. Let's play a game of chance!"

"No, don't!"

"Juvia! I'm gonna..! AHH!" I felt cum start filling up Juvia's womb.

_I wonder if she will get pregnant._

"I might…get… pregnant..." Juvia said as I pulled out.

Juvia's eye's glazed over and a crooked smile crossed her face.

"Hahaha!"

"Juvia?"

"Hey, Sexy. Let's have some fun," she said with a smirk. "Let's rock!"

The girl pushed me down and inserted my dick back into her.

"Oh yeah! That's it! I love a big fat cock! Fuck your groupie, Lucy!"

_It's that succubus persona from the Tower of Heaven. Did my semen wake this side of her back up?_

Juvia sat there riding my cock and moaning my name.

"Come on! Harder, Lucy!"

I moved my hips up to match hers and you could hear the bed creaking with every thrust.

"Ohh, Juvia!"

"Fuck me, Lucy! Fill me up and get me pregnant!"

"You want to get pregnant?"

_She didn't want to before._

"AHHH! YES!"

Juvia's walls tightened around my penis as she orgasmed and I kept thrusting.

"I'm gonna cum, Juvia!"

"Yeah! Do it!"

"JUVIA!" For the second time that night, I filled the girl up with my fluids and she slipped off my cock.

"Damn, that's good. Who knew a girl's cock would feel so good," Juvia said, still in her aggressive persona.

She got off the bed and crawled onto the floor on all fours.

"Doggy style?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sure," I said, joining her on the ground. "I'm gonna keep cumming inside you, right?"

"Sounds like fun!" she said as I guided my cock towards entrance.

_She has a sexy ass too. Big, but not too large. It's kept so restrained in her dress, you would never know that it's so big._

I slowly pushed myself into Juvia's cum-filled pussy, causing her to moan.

"Oh yeah! That's it, Lucy! Fuck your succubus!"

Juvia rocked back and forth as I plowed into her on the floor. Her knees and palms were already turning red from the movements as we ran up against the carpet. I pulled Juvia's ass into my hips with every thrust. My balls were flailing around and slapping into my own vagina, sending a wave of increased pleasure through me.

"That's the spot! Right there!" Juvia moaned. "More! I wanna squirt everywhere!"

I kept driving into her, aiming for Juvia's sweet spot.

"Pull out! It's coming!" she yelled, falling forward as her juices squirted all over the carpet.

_That'll leave a stain._

I spanked her ass. "I wasn't done yet, bitch! Get up so I can finish. I'll have to punish you now."

Juvia's eyes returned to normal and she looked back at me confused. "Lucy?"

I pushed my dick into her ass and Juvia screamed in pain.

"AGGHHH!"

"Ugh, so tight!" I groaned as I thrust harder.

"What are you doing? Why are you in my butt?!" Juvia asked.

"You squirted and pushed me out before I was finished," I told her. "I needed to teach you a lesson."

"I did what?!"

_She doesn't remember the time when she was in her succubus persona? That explains why that side wanted me to get her pregnant. They have different personalities._

"Ohh, Juvia." I pulled out of her ass and went back to her pussy. "I'm gonna fill you up again and make sure you get pregnant."

"No! Juvia's not ready to be a mother!"

"FUCK!" I started filling Juvia up yet again and she began crying.

"No…no…no." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Juvia can't…she's too young."

I kissed the tears away. "Don't worry if you do get pregnant I'll help you. So will all my other girls."

I helped the girl back into bed and spooned her. I slid myself back into her and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_I wonder what will happen._


	11. Chapter 11: Look a Like- Lucy Ashley

**Chapter 11: Look a Like- Lucy Ashley**

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was still inside Juvia.

"Mmmmm. So warm," I mumbled, adjusting myself.

I moved my hips back and forth a few times, exiting and entering Juvia, waking the girl up.

"Lucy?"

"Good morning," I said, moving a little faster.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled.

I started thrusting into Juvia rapidly while she just laid there and took it like the plaything she had become.

"Lucy-sama~" she moaned my name as I drove into her more and more.

"You're so tight, Juvia," I told her. "I fell asleep inside you. I filled you up so much last night…I wonder if you got pregnant."

"Juvia hopes not. She's not ready for that yet."

"I'm gonna cum inside you again," I groaned. "Then we'll pick out a sexy outfit for you to wear today."

"Lucy-sama wants to play dress-up with Juvia?"

"You'll be my little doll, understand? You're my plaything now," I said, getting close. "Juvia!"

I came inside Juvia and she mumbled about getting pregnant.

_I guess we'll know soon enough._

Juvia went and got cleaned up while I caught a few more Z's. She came out of the shower and asked me what I thought she should wear.

"Start trying things on. I'll tell you when to stop," I told her.

Juvia went into her closet and changed into various outfits. The whole time she gave me this little fashion show, I laid in bed masturbating to her cute outfits.

Juvia stepped out in a short sundress.

"No. Too dressy."

Next, she came out in a bikini top and a pair of jeans.

"Too much like Cana."

Finally, she stepped out in the best one. A V-neck t-shirt that showed an ample amount of cleavage and a pair of spandex pants that accentuated her large ass.

"Lucy likes," I groaned as I jacked off. "That's the one."

Juvia played with her arms. "Juvia is embarrassed."

"Good," I said, standing up. "Every time someone looks at you, you'll think about how I made you wear that slutty outfit."

"Juvia…doesn't want to…"

"Are you talking back to me?" I asked her, rubbing my hand over her large butt. "These tights make your ass look even bigger."

I squeezed the water woman's butt and she moaned.

"Now if you're done complaining, I have something you need to take care of."

Juvia dropped to her knees and began giving me a handjob.

She went to take me into her mouth, but I stopped her. "Only use your hands."

Juvia slid her hands up and down my penis and brought me closer to climax.

"Just a little more, Juvia," I moaned. "I'm gonna cover your pale skin in white snow."

"Please cover Juvia in your cum."

_Her hands are so soft…_

"Ha! It's coming!" I started spurting out semen, covering Juvia's face and breasts in it.

"Juvia feels so sticky," she pouted, cleaning herself off.

"Get cleaned up so we can go to the guild," I told her, picking up my clothes. "I want to see everyone stare at you."

* * *

Needless to say, everyone was shocked by Juvia's new look. Gray even looked a little amazed at her new style. Unfortunately, Juvia was so embarrassed , she wouldn't leave my side and followed me around the guild all day.

"Juvia, just go do something," I nearly snapped. "Stop following me."

"But Lucy-sama…"

"No buts. Just leave me alone for a little, okay?"

The woman wandered off. I stared as her large ass bobbed up and down as she walked.

"Damn," I groaned. "So hot."

I took a seat near Cana and Levy.

"What's with you?" Cana asked.

"Juvia won't leave me alone. I knew she was clingy, but this is insane."

"Did you two..?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, last night. I'm the one who told her to wear those clothes. She's submissive so it wasn't too hard to get her to do what I wanted."

"Jeez, Luce, you've been on a tear lately," Cana said. "You went from virgin to sex fiend in no time at all."

"I guess I have." I shrugged. "It's just so…I don't know how to describe it, but having all these girls coming around to fuck me is kinda fun. It's like I have my own little harem."

"I guess you do," Levy said. "Adding Juvia, that brings the girls you've told me about up to six. Cana, Erza, Mira, Me, Sherry, and now Juvia."

_That's right. I didn't tell Levy about Angel and Virgo. And no one knows about Natsu._

"What are you guys talking about?" Wendy asked.

"Adult stuff," Cana told her.

"Maybe we'll tell you when you're older," I said.

"Oh…okay." Wendy walked off depressed.

_I wish she was older…I guess I'll just have to wait a few years._

Not long after that, Mira and Elfman left the guild despite the downpour outside.

"Where's she going?" I wondered aloud.

"It's the anniversary of Lisanna's death," Cana explained. "They tend to spend a lot of time at the church around now."

"I heard about that girl. I saw a picture of her in Mira's house," I said. "She was cute. I would have liked to meet her."

"You remind me of her," Cana said. "In a few ways. Mostly how you get along with Natsu."

I sighed and flopped down on the table. "I wish something interesting would happen."

"We can go make something interesting," Cana said with a wink.

"I'm too tired."

_I really do want something exciting to happen._

Just as I thought that, I was blinded by a white light.

* * *

So a lot of interesting things have happened since I arrived in this 'Edolas'. I got attacked by a bunch of weirdos and eventually, I was able to meet up with Natsu, Wendy, and myself.

Yeah, that's right. I met me, or the Edolas version of me, that is. Currently, the four of us, plus Happy and Carla, are in a hotel room settling in for the night.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I told them.

I went into the bathroom, but when I went to close the door, Lucy Ashley was in the way.

"Can I help you?"

"I have a question," she said.

"Okay," I said, confused.

"Well, we're both the same…I was wondering if…if you…have a…you know."

"A dick?" I pulled my clothes off. "Yeah. I take it you do as well?"

She slid her leotard to the side and her penis fell out. "Yeah."

We were both naked and I realized we looked identical. The same curves and blemishes, our dicks were even the same length.

"So have you ever used yours?" she asked me.

"A few times. You?"

"Yes, but Levy wasn't too happy about having to share with some of the other girls."

_I hope none of my girls get jealous._

"I see." I climbed into the shower and started washing myself. "You're already naked so you might as well join me."

Ashley was a little hesitant, but she entered the shower with me. We cleaned our bodies and as we did, our lower parts were getting hard. She slowly caressed her own dick and started masturbating.

"What are you doing!?"

"Relaxing," she smiled. "Come on. You look stressed. I don't mind you rubbing one out."

I was stunned that she'd do that so willingly in front of me.

"Go ahead," she said, taking my hand and placing it on my dick.

I slowly moved my hand back and forth. The two of us stood in the shower, looking into each other's eyes as we jacked off.

"This is so hot," she said, leaning in.

"I feel so good, jacking off to myself."

Ashley leaned in and we started kissing as we rubbed our own dicks.

"Lucy," we moaned each other's names.

"I'm gonna cum soon," we both said.

We broke our kiss and turned towards each other, increasing the movements of our hands.

"I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

We both blew our loads and they collided in the air, splattering everywhere in the shower.

"That was so good," I moaned, leaning against the wall. "That's the best solo job I've had in a long time."

Ashley reached over and started rubbing my dick and placed my hand on her penis.

"Let's do each other."

We started jacking each other off as the water ran down our back.

"I'm rubbing my own dick, but I'm not!" Ashley yelled.

"This is so weird," I said, moving my hand faster.

"Faster, Lucy!"

"You too," I groaned as we gave each other hand jobs.

"I'm getting so close!"

"Me too!"

We rubbed each other faster and blew our loads all over the shower floor.

"That was incredible," Ashley said, sliding down the wall.

"Yeah," I said moving in front of her. "Wanna do more?"

"Sure. You go first."

I lined myself up with her hole and pushed myself in.

"It's so big! This is what it's like from the other side!"

"This is your first time?"

"Yeah and it feels so good!" she said as I pushed into her.

I felt myself push through her virginity and she yelped.

"Keep it down. You don't want the others to hear."

"Sorry," she said as our breasts smashed together.

"You're so tight."

I thrust my hips a few more times and saw her dick flop around with every movement. I could feel her it pressed between our stomachs.

"I'm getting close!" Ashley warned. "AHHH!"

I felt my stomach get coated in her semen as I continued to move inside her.

"I'm almost there. Can I cum inside you?"

"Yeah. Go ahead," she moaned.

"Fuck! HAA!" I felt Ashley's pussy start to fill with my semen.

"It feels so good!" she yelled.

After a few seconds, I got up and leaned against the wall facing her. She walked up and rubbed her dick over my hole.

"Alright." She went into me, but was stunned to see I wasn't a virgin.

"Wait! You're not...!?"

"Don't worry about that. Just start fucking me!"

"Yeah." She started lifting me up and down against the wall and my dick smacked into my torso with every bounce.

"Oh, Yes! This is so hot! My dick feels so good slapping into me while I fuck myself"

We slammed our hips into each other multiple times as I got closer to my breaking point.

"I'm close. I want my own cum inside me!" I moaned.

"Damn, you're feisty! I'll fill you up all you want!"

_My own dick feels so good!_

"Here it comes!" she warned.

I felt my walls clench as I climaxed and Ashley filled me with her seed.

"Ohh!"

"What the hell is all this noise?!"

We both looked over at Natsu, Lucy's dick still inside me.

"Natsu!"

"This isn't what it looks like," Ashley said.

I winked at Natsu. "I was just showing Ashley a good time. Maybe Natasha wants to join us?"

"Who's Natasha?"

"I guess, but keep it down. Wendy can't come in here."

Natsu glowed and morphed into his female form. She stepped into the large shower, got on the floor between us, and started giving us both handjobs.

"What?! How?!"

"That's magic," I told her as Natasha swallowed my cock.

"You guys have incredible magic," she said as the girl switched to suck the other dick.

Natasha rubbed both our dicks and then took both them into her mouth.

_Holy crap! When did she get so good?_

"Come on, you two," she cooed. "Cum for me." She looked at Ashley. "You have to get past this part if you want to try my sweet pussy."

"HNGH!" Ashley blew her load all over Natasha's face.

"Whoa!" The pink-haired girl was surprised to get a facial. "Come on, Luce, you too."

"Just a little more. I'm close. I want you to have both of us on you."

She picked up the pace of her movements.

"HAAA!" I climaxed, adding to the cum covering Natasha's face.

"There it is!" She licked her lips. "I haven't gotten a taste of this in a while."

I laid down on the tiles in the shower and Natasha lowered herself onto my dick and laid down to kiss me.

"You're still so tight," I told her.

Ashley got behind the girl and rubbed up against her butt.

Natasha turned her head. "I've never had it there, so be gentle."

The other blonde slowly pushed into Natasha's ass and the girl moaned.

"Both my holes are filled! I feel so stuffed!"

The two of us started plowing Natasha's holes, making her moan loudly.

"You're so warm."

"Your breasts feel so good," I told her.

"You're both so big! I feel so good! Fuck me harder!"

The two of us kept fucking Natasha as she moaned out our names.

"LUCY!"

I could feel myself getting close to orgasm.

"Did you take your pill?" I asked.

"Yeah. I want to feel your warm cum inside me. Fill me with it!"

"NATASHA! I'm cumming!" For the first time, I started filling the girl's pussy with my hot cum.

"Me too!" Lucy yelled as she started filling up the girl's anus.

"Mmmmm!" Natasha moaned as the warm fluid started dropping out of her.

Ashley stepped forward and went right for Natasha's pussy. She didn't say anything. She just plowed into the woman. Natasha wrapped her massive breasts around my dick and gave me a blowjob at the same time.

"Ohh!"

"Fuck!" Ashley came inside Natasha's hole and I busted a nut in the girl's mouth.

"Yummy!"

After a few minutes, Natasha turned back to Natsu and left the bathroom. Ashley and I got cleaned up and headed back out into the main room. We cut Ashley's hair so the two of us would look different and turned in for the night.

_If that's what the girls feel when I fuck them… I must say I'm quite impressive._


	12. Chapter 12: Erxa vs Erza- Knightwalker

**Chapter 12: Erxa vs Erza- Knightwalker**

**Lucy's POV**

Apparently, Ashley is into one-night stands. She was gone when I woke up the next morning. After that, a whole series of events happened and now I'm tied up in a cell.

"Stupid Exceed queen. Getting to decide who lives and dies," I mumbled to myself.

"Well you've done your homework."

"Erza! Is everyone else okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine."

I let out a verbal sigh. "That's good."

"Why are you making that face? You do understand the situation you're in correct?"

"Oh yeah." I came back to my senses. "You may look and sound like her, but you're not my Erza. In my world, you're strong and cool, and maybe a little scary, but everybody relies on you. But you're also girly and like to act sweet sometimes."

This bitch grabbed my hair and started dragging me through the hallway.

"Ow!"

"I am not your Erza."

"But I have this feeling you're like her. Please! I have to help my friends!"

She lifted me up with her spear and dangled me over the edge.

"Erza wouldn't do something like this!"

"Your Erza might not, but I most certainly will. I love watching you suffer."

"Don't say things like that with Erza's face. She's kind and sweet. She's a bitch, but not in the same way as you!"

"What?"

_Maybe I'll get her to comply_

"In my world, Erza's my bitch…you're Erza, so that makes you my bitch too. Get on your knees, bitch."

"Shut your mouth! Die!"

The woman flicked her spear and I started falling.

_Bitch…_

* * *

After Happy and Carla saved me, we went off to save Natsu and Wendy. Gray and Erza showed up not too long after that and we began to fight back. We split up to look for a way to save our friends and I ended up in a pretty cute outfit. After Mystogan sent the lacrima holding our friends back to Earthland, we had to split up to protect the Exceeds.

I somehow ended up in the middle of a fight between the two Erza's. While I cowered in the corner, the two went all out and nearly destroyed the island they were fighting on. They eventually ended up in a crater and called it a draw.

I took a seat next to my Erza. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"You…" Knightwalker gave me a look. "You said Erza was your bitch. What did that mean?"

I looked over and saw Erza blushing at the statement.

"It means that she's mine. She uses her body to relieve my…urges."

I looked at Erza's torn outfit and started getting hard. I walked up to my Erza and moved my skirt over.

"I think I have a few urges right now…"

Erza sat up and moved my panties, freeing my dick. She started stroking me.

"What are you two doing?!"

"I'm taking advantage of my Erza's benefits." I turned Erza so Knightwalker could watch. "Just think, this could be you."

Erza took off the scraps of clothing she had left and took me into her mouth.

"You taste as good as last time," Erza complimented.

"And your mouth is as warm as last time."

Erza sucked my dick while Knightwalker watched.

_Two Erza's…_

"Erza! I'm gonna cum!"

I exploded in Erza's mouth and she swallowed most of it. After that, I walked over to Knightwalker.

"You're Erza, too. It's your turn."

"Like I'd ever to that," She said, turning away.

I rubbed her breasts through her leotard.

"Come on. It won't hurt to try, will it? Are you gonna let Scarlet upstage you?"

The line about my Erza being better must have set her off because she turned right around and started stroking me.

"There we go." I ran a hand through her short bob. "I never thought Erza would look so cute with short hair."

Erza came up behind her, unzipped her leotard, and started slipping it off of Knightwalker.

"Let's settle this fight," Erza said. "Whoever pleases Lucy more will be the best Erza."

Knightwalker smirked. "sounds fair enough."

Knightwalker inhaled my cock and started sucking. Erza came up beside me, untied my top, and started squeezing my breasts.

"They're so soft, Lucy."

I turned my head and started to kiss Erza. I put my hand on Knightwalker 's head and started to push her forward, making her deepthrout me.

"Come on. You're falling behind," I told the woman.

She quickly increased her speed as Erza came up behind her and rubbed Knightwalker's pussy.

"We have such a cute body."

"No fair. You're cheating," Knightwalker said.

"I'm close, Knightwalker."

"I'm gonna win!"

"HAA!" I exploded all over Knightwalker's face.

"You haven't won yet." Erza tackled the girl and started licking the cum off her face.

_The two Erza's are kissing each other and fighting over me!_

Once they had cleaned each other, they tackled me and started fondling my body parts.

"You two are wild!"

"I'll show you that I'm the best Erza."

"No, I am!"

Knightwalker started kissing my neck while Erza started pushing me into her.

"So big!"

Knightwalker turned around and sat on my face. I got the hint and started licking her pussy.

_They even taste the same!_

Erza kept bouncing up and down. I couldn't see since Knightwalker wouldn't get off my face.

"Lucy~!" Knightwalker moaned as I felt her body shiver with an orgasm.

She fell off my face and laid down.

"Ha! You came already!" Erza taunted.

Knightwalker went over and pinched Erza's nipples.

"You must be getting close, Erza…Come on!" Knightwalker taunted.

"Don't rub them like that. You'll make me…HAA!"

Erza's pussy tightened as she climaxed.

"Ohh! Erza!"

Knightwalker pushed Erza off my dick and laid down smashing our breasts together. She lined my dick up and pushed it inside her.

"Ohh Fuck!"

"You're just as tight as Erza."

Knightwalker leaned down and started kissing me.

_Her lips are as sweet as Erza's_

"Mmmmm."

Erza crawled up and slapped Knightwalker's ass.

"I think yours is a little fatter than mine. You should get in shape."

"I am not fat!"

I reached back and squeezed her butt. "They feel the same." I grabbed her breasts. "Knightwalker might be a little plumper…"

Knightwalker rolled her hips a few times. "Cum for me, Lucy. Prove that I'm your favorite Erza."

"Lucy will always like me best!" Erza said, biting Knightwalker's neck.

"You bitch!"

"Knightwalker I'm close."

"You have to pull out, Lucy!" she said. "I have a job! I can't risk having kids!"

I was about to move out when Erza pushed Knightwalker back down. "I don't think so!"

"No, stop!"

"HAA!" I came inside Knightwalker.

I felt my cum dripping out of her as I pulled out.

"You bitch! What if I get pregnant!?"

"Then we'll make a good mother," Erza told her.

I rolled Knightwalker over and went back inside her. "I find it much more attractive when I'm allowed to cum inside."

I thrust into Knightwalker some more while Erza kissed and sucked her breasts.

"I think the contest is over," Erza said. "Now it's a contest to see how much cum you can hold."

"That sounds like fun," I said.

"What are you two doing?!"

"I don't think Juvia will get pregnant. Maybe you'll be the lucky one."

"What the hell!?"

I kept slapping my balls into Knightwalker.

"I wonder what happens if someone from Edolas has a baby with someone from Earthland. You'll be the first. Maybe it'll bring natural magic to this world."

"Magic?"

"I suppose it's possible," Erza said.

"Let's find out! UGH!" I came inside Knightwalker again. "I'll fill you with so much cum, you'll defiantly get pregnant."

"If this can bring magic to my world, then do it!" she said, suddenly changing her mind. "I'll do whatever it takes! Fuck me till I can't move! Fill me with your seed!"

"You're so naughty, Erza," Erza told her.

Knightwalker got on all fours and started eating out Erza while I came up from behind and penetrated her pussy again.

"Ha…Ha…Ha!" I moaned as I plowed into Erza.

"Lucy!" I felt her tighten up again. "Your dick feels so good!"

"If you're gonna lick, lick faster," Erza said, pushing the woman's head into her crotch.

Knightwalker mumbled about getting knocked up while licking Erza.

"AHHH!" I filled up her womb even more.

"So warm!"

I fell out of Knightwalker as cum poured out of her. Erza got up and wrapped her breasts around my cock. "Leave some for me."

Erza started titfucking me and it didn't take long for me to cum all over her breasts. Erza and I both started feeling weird and quickly got changed before we started floating away.

"I guess you two have to leave," Knightwalker said.

"We'll see you again. I just know it," I told her. "If you do get pregnant, please be a good mom. I hope I was able to help."

"Thank you!" Knightwalker said, placing a hand on her stomach. "You might just save this world."

* * *

We got spit out back in Earthland. We met up with the Exceeds who were also sent here. Gajeel managed to get himself a cat and Lily said he had found someone suspicious walking around.

Lisanna. Mira's little sister.

_She's cute. She defiantly is Mira's sister…Sisters…I wonder?_


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Down-Evergreen

**Chapter 13: Broken Down-Evergreen**

**Lucy's POV**

We had a big party to celebrate Lisanna's return. I had fun till Natsu punched me in the face. When I finally made it back home, I wasted no time getting into bed for some sleep.

I couldn't help think about Lisanna.

_Mira may be the model, but Lisanna could be one too. Mira's the sexy one. Lisanna is cute. She definitely has the whole little sister thing going for her._

I thought about maybe getting Mira to help me bring Lisanna back here, but she just came home after being gone for years. Maybe it's better to wait a little.

Somehow, when we got back, Juvia's hair was back to curls. I don't know how she grew it so fast, but she did still have on the clothes I picked out. Not much else had changed. Ever had let her hair down instead of having it tied up.

_Evergreen…She's cute, kind of bitchy though._

* * *

The next day at the guild, I was sitting with Erza and Juvia, talking about random stuff. I was keeping Juvia close and running my hand over her thigh and back, making her shiver and pant in her seat.

"Lucy-sama…"

One of the people I had been thinking about last night walked up to us.

"Hey, Evergreen."

The brown-haired woman walked up to my table and asked to talk to me. I followed her outside into the forest.

"What's up?"

"What did you do to Juvia?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard her talking to you in her room the other night and now she's acting strange. Now she changed the way she dresses and is hanging around you. What did you do to her?"

_She's catching on…what do I do? Should I come clean and tell her I made Juvia into my lapdog or do I make up an excuse?_

"Umm…I…"

"You know, it seems like a lot of the girls in the guild have been acting strange around you. Cana, Erza, Mira. Even Levy…I want answers, Lucy."

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Now!"

"Uhh…" I just stood there shaking.

Ever pressed me up against the tree, her breasts pressing into mine. Her hand shot down and grabbed my crotch.

"I thought so…Just what are you?"

_How does she know?_

She flipped my skirt up and looked at me.

"What the hell…"

I pushed my skirt back down. "Don't do that. What if someone was watching?"

"It all makes sense now. All those girls are part of your harem."

"What, no!" I denied. "They never said that! I may have had sex with them, but they're not my harem."

_Although that would be awesome._

"So you did!"

"Uhh…well you see." I looked down and saw right into Ever's deep cleavage.

_Come on, not now…_

I accidentally let out a verbal groan. Ever realized what I was doing and backed away.

"Ewww!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. "You just…well, yeah…"

"You used that thing and turned them all into your slaves!"

"They are not my slaves," I told her. "Well, Juvia kinda is," I mumbled after.

"I can't believe they could all be seduced by a freak like you!"

_A freak…_

I walked closer. "None of the other girls called me a freak. I recall them telling me how much they loved me."

I pinned Evergreen against a tree.

"I broke Erza and Mira. Hell, I even broke a member of Oración Seis. Don't think I can't break you, Evergreen."

"What are you…?"

"You said I had a harem, right? I think you'll make an excellent addition."

Ever tried to get her glasses off and I kept her hands down.

"Where's the fun if you do that?"

"Lucy…just let me go and I won't tell anybody. You can do whatever you want to the other girls."

"I don't think so. **Virgo!"**

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Blindfold her."

"Of course." Virgo wrapped a cloth around Ever's eyes. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you. Stop by tonight for a reward."

"Thank you, Mistress."

"Even your spirits...you're sick!" Ever said.

"Just relax, Ever," I said, sliding her coat off. "I'll make you feel good."

_I have to break her. I can't risk her telling people._

I kissed her neck. "Don't bother trying. That blindfold won't come off."

"You bitch!"

"You smell delicious."

I squeezed one of Ever's large breasts.

"Ha!"

"See you? You like it," I cooed.

"No, I don't. Let me go."

I felt her nails digging into my back.

"Keep struggling and I'll make Virgo come and tie your hands. I was nice enough to let you have them. So just sit here and enjoy it."

I pulled Ever's dress off and got naked as well.

"You look great," I told her. "Shame you can't see my body. I think you'd like it. But I can't trust you to not turn me to stone, so too bad…"

"I can't believe this!"

I moved Ever to her knees and moved my cock closer to her mouth.

"Say Ahh."

Ever kept her mouth clamped shut.

"Come on. It'll be over faster if you just comply. I don't want to force you."

"Force me?! What do you call this?!" I shoved myself in while Ever's mouth was open.

"MPHM!"

I moved Ever's head back and forth, forcing her to blow me.

"So have you come around yet?" I asked, sliding out of her mouth.

"Fuck you," she spat.

"You're worse than Angel was. You'll take a lot of work." I smirked. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

I pushed Ever's breasts around my cock and started thrusting into her cleavage.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Stop that!"

"You have such nice breasts. I feel like I'm between two big marshmallows," I told her.

"No! Stop it!"

"I'm gonna cum, Ever. I'm gonna coat you face with my cum!"

"Don't you dare!"

"HAA!" I blew my load, covering Ever's face with semen.

"AAHHHHH!" The woman let out a high-pitch scream.

I shoved my dick in her mouth. "Keep your mouth shut, you bitch. I don't need the whole guild back here."

I pulled out of her mouth and dragged her deeper into the forest. I put her down in a small field in the forest.

"How's it feel to be covered?" I asked her.

"Screw you. When I get out of here, I'll tell the council and Master and everybody."

"I think I'll change your mind," I said sliding into her.

"AHH!"

"Nice and tight." I smiled. "Just how I like it."

"No! Get out of there!"

I thrust into Ever a few times.

"Stop it!"

"You so tight, Ever," I said. "My big cock barely fits."

"Help!"

"No one's coming to help you," I told her. "Just give in and become mine."

"Let me go!"

"Better hurry up, Ever. I'm getting close. If you don't want me to cum inside you, you'll have to ask."

"Don't you dare do that inside me!"

"Then just give in and I'll pull out. I always give my girls what they want."

A strained look crossed her face.

"Just say one sentence. 'I'm yours, Lucy' is all it takes."

"Ahhh!" I felt Ever's pussy clench in climax.

"Hurry up. I'm almost there."

"No! Get out!"

"Say it then!"

"P…Please Lucy, pull out! If you do, I'll be yours forever!"

"That's it!" I smiled.

_She's been broken. _

I pulled out and came all over Ever's stomach.

"Lucy~ it's so warm…"

I untied Ever's blindfold. She stood up and kissed me.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Showing me what I was missing out on."

"It was my pleasure," I said as she stroked my cock.

Ever laid back and spread her legs.

"Again?" she asked.

"We're not even close to finished," I told her as I entered her. "Look me in the eyes this time. I want you to see the face of your lover."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she smiled as I thrust into her.

"We can't stay out here too long. Someone might come looking," I informed.

"You said no one was coming," she pouted.

"We can always go back to my apartment after this. No one will bother us there. The other girls know better than to interrupt me when I'm with someone else."

"Who…Ah!...Who else is in this little harem you have? AH!" Ever moaned out her question.

"You, Cana, Erza, Mira, Levy, Sherry from Lamia Scale, Aries & Virgo. Juvia too, but she's my special plaything."

"A sizable group. HAAA!" she yelled as she climaxed.

"I'm close, Ever."

"You can stay inside. It's safe," she said. "I just panicked earlier.

"EVER!"

"Oh! Lucy!"

I came inside Ever's tight pussy.

"One more time?" she asked, rubbing my breasts.

"Give me a sec to get hard again."

_Normally I'm quick, but I still need a few seconds._

"I'll take care of that," she said as her eyes glowed.

Instantly I was rock hard again.

"Stone eyes are good for a lot of things," she explained.

Ever hopped up and wrapped her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist.

I groaned at the sudden shift in weight.

_It's way heavier than it was when I did this position with Levy._

Ever started bouncing up and down as I held her up. Our hips made lots of smacking noises as she hopped.

"Mmmmm…So big," Ever moaned

"It feels so good, Ever!" I moaned. "You're so tight. The shift in weight every time you move feels so good!"

"Fuck, Lucy! I want more!"

"I can't fit anymore in!" I told her. "Your pussy is just too small for my big dick!"

"Ahh! Please! More cock!"

I pushed a little harder and managed to squeeze more meat into Ever.

"OH! YES!"

"Shit, Ever!"

"Ha…Ha…Ha!" Ever moaned. "I'm so close, Lucy!"

"Me too!" I warned. "Cum with me, Ever."

I felt myself starting to cum.

"EVER!"

"LUCY!"

I pulled out of Ever and she slumped to the ground.

"I can't believe I tried resisting."

I saw that the sun was setting.

"Get dressed so we can go back to my apartment. It's gonna be a long night."


	14. Chapter 14: Sister Sister-Lisanna

**Chapter 14: Sister Sister-Lisanna**

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up, I was surprised to find my bed empty. I was sure I brought Evergreen back here last night. I was naked. And I only sleep naked when I fall asleep after sex.

_I thought Virgo also came by?_

"You like that don't you, you skank."

_Ever?_

"Please punish me more, Mistress Evergreen."

_Virgo?_

Virgo was on the floor being groped by Evergreen.

_That's right! Virgo came by for her reward and it turns out she and Ever have similar tastes._

"Did I say you could speak? Lick, don't talk."

"Yes, Mistress."

"I said no talking, worm."

Ever was lying back with her legs spread and Virgo licking her pussy.

"You two look like you're having fun," I said.

"Princess!"

"Lucy!"

I walked up and wasted no time penetrating Virgo.

"HA!"

"It's rude to start without me. You've upset your mistress, Virgo."

"Please punish me for my unfaithfulness!"

I thrust my hips into Virgo again and again.

"Ohh~!"

"Lick more," Ever cooed, squeezing her own breasts.

"Virgo, you've been alive for centuries. How are you still so tight?" I asked, forcing my big cock deeper.

"I can change to fit my master's needs. AHHH! You like tight girls, so that's what I made myself! Would you like me to change? Larger breasts or longer hair? You can pick how I look. AHH! I'M CUMMING!"

"Did Lucy say you could cum?"

"I'm sorry! Punish me more!"

"You're fine the way you are, Virgo. I'll let you know if I want you to change."

Virgo kept eating Ever while I pounded her from behind.

"VIRGO!" I came inside Virgo and the spirit stopped licking Ever.

"Thank you…"

I pulled out of Virgo and got cleaned up.

"Virgo, you need to be punished for cumming too early," I told her. "You can spend the day being Ever's plaything."

"Yes, Mistress."

Ever took Virgo back to the girl's dorm to "train" her.

* * *

I was sitting in the guild, talking to Mira, when Lisanna came up to me. The three of us talked for a while, but Lisanna seemed a bit awkward the whole time.

"It's getting late. I'm going home," I told them.

I arrived at my apartment and got ready for bed when there was a knock at my door.

"Lisanna?"

"Hi."

"You need something?" I asked.

"We need to talk about something," she said.

I took a seat and the white-haired girl played with her fingers.

"Um…I was hoping we could be friends."

"Of course. We're already friends," I told her.

"I was pretty good friends with the Lucy in Edolas."

"Well I'm sure we can be good friends too."

She shook her head. "I should be more specific. I was more than just her friend."

I looked at the girl in confusion.

"I was her lover."

"Uhh…"

"Are you like her? Do you have a penis too?"

I looked at the short-haired girl and blushed. "Yes."

She let out a breath. "Oh good."

"Huh?"

"I was worried I wouldn't be able to get any relief here." She turned around and shook her butt in front of me. "I'm ready when you are."

"Lisanna! What are you...!" The girl kissed me.

"I was one of her favorites," she said. "Let me show you why."

"Lisanna, we…" I tried to speak, but she kept kissing me.

"Please. I'm quivering over here."

She lifted my t-shirt and freed my breasts.

"They're just as big."

She flicked her tongue over my nipple, making me gasp. I pushed her head harder against my breast, making her moan.

"So tasty," she said before standing up and getting undressed.

Lisanna got on all fours and shook her butt at me. "Come on…"

I walked up and was about to enter her.

"No, not that," she said. "Spank me."

"What?!"

"Ashley used to knock me around when we did it. Please spank me, spit on me, do nasty things to me."

"Lisanna, I'm not into that," I told her.

"One slap! Choke me out! Come on, do something!"

"Lisanna, I…"

Lisanna took my hand and rubbed it over her butt.

"I need this," she said. "My little booty needs to be all red."

I cringed, pulled my hand back, and spanked her.

"Oh Yes! More! Give me another!"

I cringed and did it again.

"Again! Spank me more!"

_She's sick!_

Her butt jiggled every time I slapped it and she kept asking for more.

"Lisanna, I think that's enough."

"One more, please. I need to feel the sting!"

Her ass went from being pale to red over the last few minutes. She kept begging, and despite my better judgment, I gave her one more.

"AHHH! YESSS!"

_Did she just orgasm from a spanking?_

I moved back on the bed and Lisanna laid down on her stomach. I moved towards her entrance.

"Put that big cock in me," she said. "Stretch me out. Make it hard to walk."

_She's a total masochist!_

I pushed into Lisanna and she groaned.

"Mmmmm. Fuck! It's so big!"

"You're awfully tight," I told her.

"Ashley rarely went for where you are. She preferred to punish my butt more."

I smashed into Lisanna and she moaned with every thrust.

"Hit me!"

"No."

"Please, Lucy! Hit me!"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It's fine! I love it! It makes me feel good! Beat me!"

I cringed and grabbed her hair while I fucked her.

"YES! Pull harder!"

I pulled back and moved so that Lisanna was on top. She rolled her hips and moaned.

"Pull my arms back! Twist me like a pretzel!"

"Lisanna, stop. I'm not doing that."

"Uhh! Fine, just fuck me!"

There was a creaking noise and I saw my front door open.

_I didn't lock it!_

Lisanna quickly got off my cock and covered herself with a sheet. "Mira!"

"What are you two doing?" Mira asked.

"Mira, this isn't what it looks like," Lisanna pleaded.

I just blushed when Mira looked at me.

" I meant why did you stop?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't mind me. Keep going. I'll be in the kitchen if you need something."

Mira walked into the kitchen. Lisanna moved and went to get off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I think it's best for me to go," she said.

I pulled her back to the bed and went right back inside her.

"She said to keep going, so were gonna keep going," I told her.

"Lucy!"

"That's it. Moan so your sister can hear you being fucked," I whispered in her ear. I felt her tighten around my cock.

"OH!"

The bed creaked and groaned with every one of my thrusts.

"Pull my hair! Please!" Lisanna yelled.

I sighed, grabbing a handful of her white locks, and tugged.

"HAA!"

"Mmmmm." Mira was sitting on the couch fingering herself while watching us have sex.

_That's so hot!_

I kept fucking Lisanna while she asked me to hit her more and more. I kept denying her requests because I found it wrong.

_I don't want to hurt her. Virgo likes to be punished, but not like this._

"OHH! LUCY!"

I felt Lisanna's walls tighten even more as she climaxed, sending me over the edge.

"LISANNA!"

I came inside Lisanna and after a few seconds, fell out of her.

"So good!" Lisanna rolled over. "Will you hurt me now?"

"No, Lisanna!"

"You're a naughty girl, Lisanna" A naked Mira said, walking to the bed. "To think a few years in Edolas turned you into such a slut."

Mira grabbed Lisanna and bent her over her knee.

"Mira?!"

Mira caressed Lisanna's butt. "You may think you're a grown woman now, Lisanna. But to me, you're still a bratty little sister that needs to be punished."

I looked at the two in confusion when Mira suddenly spanked her sister.

"AH!" Lisanna bit her lip. "Sis!"

"I'll hit you till you learn you lesson," Mira said, spanking her again.

I sat there watching Mira slap her little sister.'s butt. Lisanna looked like she was in heaven.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Mira asked. "Don't ask Lucy to do things she doesn't like. If you want to be spanked like the child you are, then I'll be happy to punish you."

*SMACK*

"MIRA!"

*SMACK*

"I've been a naughty girl!" Lisanna yelled. "I need to be taught a lesson!"

_These two are insane!_

Mira slapped Lisanna's ass a few more times before the girl was thrown off her knee and onto the ground. Mira turned around and kissed me.

"Let me make up for my little sister's mistakes. I guess I have to show you the maturity us Strauss girls should possess."

The much-more mature Mirajane took my cock into her mouth and started giving me a blowjob. Lisanna was on the floor quivering.

*Slurp* "We haven't done it in a long time, Lucy. I forgot how big you were."

"You're still so good, Mira. More experienced than your sister."

"I'll make sure to teach her the proper way to please you." Mira grabbed Lisanna off the floor and made her kneel before me. "Suck it!"

"Mira?"

"You need to learn how to make Lucy feel good. You're Edolas Lucy spoiled you. You'll have to learn the proper way. I won't have a little sister who doesn't know how to please her lover."

"Please teach me," Lisanna said, getting close to Mira.

"Watch and learn," Mira said as the two began kissing.

I didn't waste any time grabbing my cock and jacking off to them.

Mira reached up and groped Lisanna's breasts. "They've gotten bigger." Mira reached back and rubbed Lisanna's ass. "This is bigger too."

Lisanna panted as Mira rubbed her body "I wanted to be just like you. A sex idol!"

"Not even close," Mira said, rubbing the girl's folds. "I'll always be the more attractive one. I have the bigger breasts, the sexier face, and I've pleased more people than you can even count. And I'm not a sex idol. People view me as the Sex Goddess. I'm the woman all men want and all women want to be."

"Yes!" Lisanna moaned as Mira played with her.

"You can never be on my level. You're not even close." Mira moved her fingers faster, making Lisanna moan. "You' ve changed in the few years you were gone. You're not some little girl. You're a woman now. My little sister has grown up into such a sexy minx."

"MIRA!"

Lisanna came from Mira's fingers and Mira licked them clean.

"You taste sweet."

Mira pulled Lisanna over to the bed and placed her in front of me.

"Show Lucy how much you just learned."

"Yes, Mira," Lisanna said, sitting up and taking me into her mouth.

Lisanna started bobbing her head while Mira gave her instructions.

"Listen up. From now on, you don't make demands of Lucy. She gets to tell you what to do."

"Okay!" Lisanna said as she took me out for air. "I'm Lucy's bitch!"

"Welcome then," Mira said, rubbing the girl's back as she sucked. "Lucy's harem just got another member."

"When did this become a thing?" I asked.

"What?"

"This harem?"

"It was Cana's idea. She heard Ever talking about it yesterday while you two were in the forest. We all love you, Lucy. So we just decided to make it official and share you. Officially, you have ten bitches to please you whenever you want. 8 humans and 2 spirits."

O…Okay…Lisanna! I'm gonna cum!"

"You better swallow all of it," Mira ordered.

"AHHH!" I exploded in Lisanna's mouth and she gagged on the cum.

She wasn't able to swallow it all, spilling some on her breasts.

"You disobeyed me," Mira said.

"It's fine, Mira." I picked Lisanna up and laid her down. "She's just tired. You mind finishing up?"

"I apologize for my sister's weakness. I'll make sure she's ready for the next time you need her."

"You don't have to do that," I said as I entered Mira.

"Hmmmm."

"The way you treated Lisanna. Sometimes I forget you're a little demonic," I told her.

Mira gave me a cute smile and giggled. "Sometimes it just slips out."

As I fucked Mira, Lisanna moved over and started sucking Mira's left breast while playing with the nipple on the right.

"Ohh~!"

"They're so big, Mira," Lisanna said. "I love you're big boobs. I wish mine were this big."

"You're still…AH!.. A growing girl! Maybe you'll grow. Levy had a growth spurt a few weeks ago. We ahLLL! Thought she was gonna be flat forever."

"I saw," Lisanna said, kissing Mira's nipples while watching me fuck her big sister. "They're big."

"Shit…Mira! I'm gonna cum!"

"Fill me up, Lucy!" Mira moaned.

"MIRA!" I came inside Mira, filling her with cum.

"OHH! SO GOOD!" Mira yelled as I slid out of her.

Lisanna took it upon herself to clean Mira out.

"Lisanna!"

I laid back and enjoyed the show. When Lisanna was finished, she crawled on top of me and inserted my dick into her pussy.

"Yessss!"

"Oh, Lisanna! You're so warm!"

Mira was laying her head on my chest, half asleep.

"Your breasts are so soft, Lucy," Mira said. "I'm gonna use these as pillows."

"Go ahead," I said as she moved and rubbed her face over my breasts.

"Lucy, you're so big!" Lisanna said as her hips moved.

"Who's better? Me or Ashley?"

"It's you by a mile!" Lisanna moaned. "You both may be the same size, but you know all the right places to hit! I'm already so close!"

"I'm just about there. Cum with me, Lisanna."

"Okay." I thrust into the girl a few more times when I felt my balls clench.

"HAAA!"

"LUCY!"

I filled Lisanna up and she fell off my cock. Lisanna laid down and put her head on my breasts.

"They are soft."

Mira moved around and started spooning Lisanna.

"Night, you two." I turned off the light.

"See you in the morning, Lucy," they said.

_So it's official. I have a harem._


	15. Chapter 15: Cowgirl-Bisca

**Chapter 15: Cowgirl-Bisca**

**Lucy's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, Mira and Lisanna were still holding each other in their sleep. I ran my hand through Lisanna's hair and she stirred awake.

"Good morning, Lucy."

"Morning to you as well," I said as she crawled under the covers so I couldn't see her. I sure felt it when she wrapped her breasts around my dick and started titfucking me. "Ohh."

Mira opened her eyes and kissed me. "Lucy."

"Mira."

Mira removed the sheets and gave me a view of Lisanna blowing me.

"You two got started without me," Mira pouted, lying down and sticking her pussy in my face.

Mira started licking the tip of my penis when it came out from Lisanna's breast. While she did this, I licked her delicious folds.

"Mmmmm."

"Lisanna, I'm close," I warned the girl.

Lisanna took me out. "Cum, Lucy."

"UGH!" As soon as she said that, I shot cum all over her and Mira.

The two looked up at me, their cute and mature faces covered in cum.

"Nice…"

* * *

After that, we went to the guild. Every girl in Fairy Tail that I had sex with was sitting at the same table. I sat down with them, deciding that if they were going to call themselves my harem, I had to lay down a few ground rules.

"First," I said. "No talking about it in public. This is still my secret and I want to keep it that way."

"Alright."

"Second, I'm the only one who gets to invite people in. You can make suggestions, but I make the final call."

"Well, you are in charge," Levy said.

"Third, and this is the most important one, don't forget to give me a break every once in a while. All this sex tires me out. If I'm on a break you guys can have your fun with each other."

"Fine," they all groaned.

"Good. Then disperse. This large group will draw too much attention."

Most of the girls got up and left, leaving me with Cana.

"Did you ever think that one night with me would lead to this?" she asked.

"Never."

"Yeah and I never thought I'd be sharing one dick with almost a dozen other girls."

Cana and I talked for a while when she said something.

"Hmmm."

"What?" I asked.

"It's Bisca…she's been looking kinda…blah these last few weeks."

"I guess I hadn't really noticed," I said, looking at the green-haired girl in the corner.

"Maybe she needs a hand?" Cana winked.

I just sighed. "I don't know…"

"Come on, Lucy," Cana whispered. "Bisca's a cute girl."

"Yeah, but she doesn't like me," I told her. "She likes Alzack."

"Look, the two of them are never gonna say how they feel. I'm not saying you have to fuck her, but just go talk to her and see what's wrong."

I left the table and Bisca and I happened to leave the guild at the same time. I followed the woman around until she stopped at the tree in the center of town.

"Hey," I said, taking a seat on the bench with her.

"Oh, Lucy. Hi." Bisca was surprised to see me.

"Have you been feeling okay?" I asked her. "You look upset."

"I'm fine…just been worrying about some stuff."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Did ya ever like somebody, but you didn't think they liked you back."

"Umm…yeah."

"That's what's bugging me."

"Come on let's go back home and talk. It's cold out here."

* * *

Bisca followed me back to my house and I made us some tea.

"If you ask me," I told her. "You should just tell him how you feel."

"It's not that easy."

"You two are terrible," I said. "Just tell Alzack how you feel."

Bisca looked surprised.

"Umm…it's not Al that I was talking about."

"Well, I just made this way more awkward."

"It's you."

"Bisca?"

"The last few weeks…every time I look at you, I feel this burning inside me. I decided a long time ago that Al and I are just friends. I thought you knew that."

_Damn it, Cana!_

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Lucy."

_That low-cut dress you wear makes something uncomfortable._

"No, it's fine," I told her. "Surprisingly, you're not the first girl to confess to me."

"I'm not?!"

"You're like the fifteenth."

"What the heck?!"

I rubbed my hand over Bisca's arm. "I want to show you something."

I stood up and undid my shorts to show Bisca my secret.

"Oh."

"Now you see why the other girls like me so much."

"Yeah."

I leaned closer. "Would you like to hear some of the other things they said?"

Bisca gulped. "Sure."

I kissed Bisca and she wasted no time kissing back. It wasn't a rough kiss like one of Levy's. It was soft like Mira's.

"Bisca…"

"Lucy…"

I pulled the girl onto the bed and we kept kissing and touching each other. I still had no pants on, so I was flopping around downstairs. I pulled Bisca's strapless dress and started to slide it off her body.

"Mmmmm. Lucy," Bisca moaned as I kissed her neck.

After I got the dress off, I looked at Bisca's naked body. She looked even more stunning than I thought she was. She took off her panties and I got naked as well.

"You're so sexy, Lucy," she said, grabbing my crotch.

"You're not too bad, yourself."

Bisca started rubbing her hand up and down my cock.

"It's so big. I never thought you'd have one of these."

"Most people…ha…never expect it," I moaned as she jacked me off.

Bisca kept rubbing me until I felt the rush coming.

"Bisca…I'm goanna cum! HA!"

I sprayed cum all over Bisca's stomach.

"It feels nice," she said, lying down on the bed.

I got between her legs and teased her entrance.

"Please be gentle," she said. "This is my first time."

"Of course," I said, kissing her.

I slowly pushed into Bisca until I hit a wall. "This is gonna hurt."

"Just go."

I made one sharp thrust and she screamed.

"AHHH! SHIT!"

I didn't move and let Bisca get used to having me inside her.

"Alright, it's gone now. You can start."

I slowly started thrusting.

"You're too tight. I can barely move.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"It's not your fault. You're just going to have to get used to having me inside you. I'm sure the others can help you."

"Others?"

I thrust harder and forced more of myself in. "I'll tell you later."

Bisca groaned. "Ugh! So big!"

I kept thrusting into her. "I'm getting close."

"It's fine. I'm on the pill."

"…BISCA!" I started cumming inside Bisca, filling her with my cum.

"LUCY! It's so good! This feels great!"

I pulled out of Bisca and laid down. She straddled my hips and inserted my dick into her.

"It'll be like riding a horse."

Bisca started bouncing up and down on my cock, slamming into my hips with every hop.

"Bisca! You're so good!"

"HA!" Bisca moaned. "I love your big dick!"

I grabbed her hips and started thrusting to meet her bounces.

"It's so big!"

"You're so tight!"

Bisca and I fucked like that for a little while longer.

"Lucy! I'm so close! Just a little more!"

"Cum with me, Bisca."

"AHH!"

"FUCK!"

I filled Bisca with more cum and she fell off my penis. I went between her legs and started to clean her out.

_As usual, I taste delicious._

"Ohh Lucy~"

"You taste good, Bisca."

Bisca put her hands on my head and pushed my harder against her pussy.

"Mhmp!"

"Lucy! Your tongue is incredible! Please! Deeper."

I probed my tongue deeper into Bisca, making her moan louder and louder.

"OHHH! AHH!"

Bisca climaxed from my licking and fell back. I laid on top of her and slid into her hole.

"Still so big…"

I started thrusting into Bisca while we kissed and our breasts smashed together. She was so much smaller than me in the chest department.

"Oh, Bisca! I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it, Lucy!"

"I'm cumming!"

"It's filling me up!"

I came inside Bisca and before I knew it, she took me into her mouth.

"Mhmp!" Bisca took me out. "It's so hard. It feels nice having a dick in my mouth."

My balls kept slapping into Bisca's chin every time she bobbed her head.

"I'm gonna cum!"

"Cover me, Lucy!"

I started cumming and sprayed Bisca and the bedsheets with my seed.

"Warm…"

"Wow," I said.

After that orgasm, I collapsed on top of Bisca and passed out.

* * *

**Bisca's POV- The morning after.**

_Lucy's incredible. To think she had all those girls that love her so much. And she was so accepting of me._

I unlocked the door to my room and went to the kitchen. I saw a package on the counter.

"These are my birth control pills."

_Erza makes all the girls in the dorm take them even if we'd never had sex…precautions and all that._

I looked at mine.

And the one I thought I took yesterday was still in there.

"Oh shit. I let Lucy do all that stuff. Hopefully it'll be okay. Should I tell her? I don't want to worry her for no reason until I know for sure. This will be my secret for now.


	16. Chapter 16: Tidal Rush-Aquarius

**Chapter 16: Tidal Rush-Aquarius**

**Lucy's POV**

Levy came over last night and she didn't waste any time dragging me into the bed. This was the first time that she really got to use those new breasts. I mean, she gave me that titfuck the first time, but that was it.

"Oh, Lucy!"

I was thrusting into Levy, giving her one last session before she had to leave for her job.

"You're still so tight."

"Harder!"

I picked up the pace and fucked Levy harder. I watched as her breasts jiggled around as I slammed into her.

_They look even bigger because they're on her tiny frame._

"Mmmmm. You look so cute."

"You too," she said, kissing my neck. "I'm close, Lucy."

"I'm gonna cum, Levy."

"Lucy!"

"HAAA!"

I started cumming, filling up Levy's pussy.

"So good."

I laid on the bed next to Levy to catch my breath.

"That was great," I told her.

Levy and I kissed and caressed each other for a while before she had to get up and leave. I was all sweaty from sex, so I decided I needed a bath.

* * *

"This is nice," I said to myself as I relaxed in the water. "I haven't taken a relaxing bath in a long time. Reminds me of when I was a little girl. I used to take baths all the time."

I thought back to the times when I was little and I used to summon Aquarius to take baths with me. Back then, I was so lonely and she was my only friend. She was never happy about me calling her for something like that. But despite how much she said she hated it, she always stayed. Then after a while, she stopped coming when I called her. I left home not long after that. When you're a runaway, taking baths isn't always easy, so I had to stop.

"I think I'll call her now. **Aquarius!**"

The mermaid appeared before me.

"What?!...Why are you naked?"

I splashed the water. "Come in."

"Excuse me?! You're telling me you called me all the way here to take a bath with you! What are you, five!?" she yelled.

"I was thinking we could take a bath like we used to," I said. "We haven't done this in so long."

"No way!"

"Please," I pouted.

Aquarius grumbled to herself and got in the water.

"I hate you so much, brat."

"And how are you?"

Aquarius begrudgingly talked to me while I sat in the bath.

"This was nice," I said, getting out of the water. "We used to do this all the time."

"Yeah. I always hated it."

"But you always stayed," I pointed out. "Or you did until I got older. Why'd you stop coming?"

"You really don't know?" she said. "I thought it was obvious."

"I don't get it."

"You hit puberty girl," she explained. "You kept getting a boner every time. It was weird!"

"I did?!" I got embarrassed. "I don't remember that."

"That's probably because you've always associated more with your girly side and less with the male one. You were young, so you probably didn't even know you were leering at me."

"I don't think I ever leered at you," I told her.

"Really…cause you're doing it right now," she said, pointing at my crotch. "Look at yourself. Do you have any self-control?"

I looked down and she was right.

"I taught you about your body. I thought you'd have better control than this. Probably 'cause that maid and the ram are always over here letting you fuck'em."

"Whoa!" I yelled. "How'd you know that?"

"I know everything, girl. That and there's only like, five female spirits. We talk about stuff like this."

I felt the blush on my face. "This is so embarrassing."

"What are you all flustered for?" she asked. "You used what you were given. As long as you're careful, it doesn't matter."

"I figured you'd be the one to tell me not to have sex."

"At least you have a partner of some kind. It's better than being alone," she said, looking down.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said.

"You and Scorpio are having some problems, aren't you?"

"Shut up, brat!"

"You want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No."

"Alright."

I was looking in the mirror after drying off. Aquarius was still sitting in the water.

"Are you checking yourself out?" she asked.

"No."

"Look at that thing," Aquarius spat.

"What about it?" I asked, looking at my penis.

"It got so much bigger," she said. "It used to be no bigger than my finger."

"I guess puberty was good to me," I said, pointing to my breasts as well.

"You certainly aren't the same brat from back then," she said. "You really have changed."

_She always tries to act tough…I know deep down she really cares._

"Come over here," she said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I walked over to Aquarius and she grabbed my cock.

"What the...!"

"I thought I taught you how to take care of this," she said. "I guess I have to show you again."

_I forgot Aquarius showed me how to masturbate._

* * *

**Flashback.**

"It hurts," I whined.

"Jeez, girl," Aquarius snapped. "Here!"

She took my hand and wrapped it around my male part.

"Stroke," she ordered.

I started moving my arm.

"Faster," she instructed. "Any time this happens, just do this."

I kept moving my hand. "I feel funny," I told her.

"That's fine."

"Aquarius. I have to use the bathroom."

"No you don't. Just keep going."

"AHH!"

Some white goo came out and got all over the floor.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I said.

"There. Problem solved. Now clean up this mess."

* * *

**Flashback End.**

"Come on, girl. I don't have all day. Just cum already. I don't like doing this."

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Aquarius there's…Ha…something I have to tell you."

"What?!"

"You…you were my first crush," I said. "You're so pretty."

"Shut up," she said, looking away.

"Aquarius! I'm gonna cum!"

"Just do it, girl!"

"I'm cumming!"

I shot my load into the bathwater.

"Yuck," she said. "Now it's in here…with me…"

I caught my breath and looked down and the water in the tub was foaming up.

"What the..?"

"GAH!" the fish yelled.

"Aquarius!"

"What did you do, girl?!"

Aquarius groaned in pain as the water foamed up and spilled out of the tub.

"AHH?!"

There was a tearing noise and two long, womanly legs emerged from the water.

"Ah…ah…my tail?"

"You have legs."

Aquarius's tail was gone and two sexy legs were in their place.

"Girl?!" she glared.

"I'm sorry," I told her. "I didn't know this would happen."

_This must have been what Porlyusica was talking about. My semen reacted with her body and changed her fish tail into human legs. It already made breasts grow, turned a man into a woman, and changed a fish tail into legs…what else can this stuff do?_

Aquarius stepped out of the water and fell on her face.

"Not used to them?"

"Shut up!" Aquarius struggled, but managed to get up and walk around. "Now explain."

I gave her the rundown on my trip to the doctor and the warning I was given. I left out the parts about Natsu though.

"This really was an accident. I've had sex with other girls since I got her warning, but nothing happened to them."

"I can't believe this," she said, running her hand over her legs.

"I think they make you look sexy," I said.

"Shut it, brat!"

"Think about your old body," I told her as she stood in front of the mirror.

"What?"

"Just do it," I said. "It should turn you back."

She closed her eyes and her legs turned blue and fused back into a tail.

"See…now think about the legs."

The tail split apart and the legs were back.

"Well look at that," she said as she rubbed her legs and hips. She stopped at her crotch. "So this is a human form."

"You don't have a vagina when you're a mermaid?" I asked.

"I do," she corrected. "Just not like this," she said, touching the folds. "Hmm."

I ran my hand up her leg. "They're so sexy."

"What are you doing?!"

I moved closer. "Aquarius…"

"What do you think you're doing, girl?"

"You taught me about my body…let me teach you about your new one." I moved my lips closer.

"Girl…"

I began kissing my first spirit and was shocked when she didn't fight me.

Aquarius broke the kiss. "All wrong. I guess I'll have to teach you how, so you don't make a fool of yourself." Aquarius began kissing me again and we moved out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

I fell back onto the bed and pulled Aquarius down with me. We made out for a while before she lowered her head down towards my crotch.

"Like I said, you can't control this thing at all." She licked it. "I guess I can take care of it again."

"Thanks," I said as she took my cock into her mouth and began sucking.

"What happens tonight never leaves this room," she said, looking me in the eye. "No one can ever know."

"Alright," I hissed as she went back to sucking.

She made gagging noises as she sucked. "It got so big. Were you taking vitamins or something?"

"Nope. Like I said, just good genes."

Aquarius looked me in the eye as she sucked.

_She looks so mature and sexy._

When Aquarius stood, her new legs made her tall. She was at least as tall as Cana, which is a good few inches taller than me.

"Aquarius! I'm gonna cum!" I came in the spirit's mouth and on her chest.

"Give me some more warning next time," she said. "I almost choked."

"Sorry," I said, having her spread her legs. "Now let me show you some stuff."

I licked up her slit and flicked my tongue over her clit. "AH! Oh wow. That felt…It's so different from my fish parts."

"Don't call them fish parts," I said, licking her. "It sounds weird."

"More, girl! Do it more! This feeling is…Mmmmm!"

I kept eating Aquarius out and she kept moaning.

"HA!" I felt her walls tighten around my tongue as she orgasmed.

"How did that feel?"

"You've certainly grown up if you can do things like that."

I laid next to the former mermaid and played with her large breasts. "When I was growing up, I wanted a pair just as big as yours."

"Well you definitely surpassed me," she said, touching mine. "Enough small talk. Let's get to the main event."

Aquarius went spread-eagle with her new legs and opened up her folds for me.

"Alright," I said, teasing her entrance. "I don't know if this will hurt you."

"I wasn't a virgin as a spirit, but with this anatomy, who knows."

I slowly entered Aquarius, but there was no wall blocking me, so I started my movements.

"Shit!" she moaned. "It's huge! So thick!"

"You feel so good, Aquarius," I said, holding her legs. "And your legs are so smooth."

"I never thought I wanted legs," she moaned. "But they feel so good."

I kept slamming into Aquarius. Each thrust sent a look of pleasure over her face.

_I'm having sex with the my first crush. This is like a dream come true._

"I'm close," I told her. "I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Don't even joke like that, girl!" she exclaimed. "Are you trying to get me pregnant?!"

"But Virgo said spirits can't get pregnant."

"Stupid maid, making up crap like that," she spat. "Spirits can become pregnant with human children. It's extremely rare, but it is possible. You need to be more careful about things like that. If you're close, pull out. I don't need Scorpio asking questions when I find out I'm having your kid."

I pulled out and finished on her stomach.

"There's a lot more of that compared to the first time. You really are a woman now, Lucy," she said, wrapping her breasts around my cock. She smiled at me. "You've grown up so much."

"Please, stop." I said. "This is so out-of-character for you."

Aquarius didn't answer. She just went on moving my dick between her breasts.

"I'm gonna cum! AQUARIUS!"

I came all over the spirit's face and hair. She licked some off her lips and moaned.

"You should get back to the spirit world," I told her. "Aries said pleasure spirits gain the immunity period, but you're not one."

"That was a lie of omission on her part. All spirits get that break period from sex with their master."

"Is that why Loke was able to stay in this world so long?"

"No. It only works with our master," she said, getting on all fours. "Now…Less talk, more sex."

I got up and rubbed my dick against her asshole.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I pushed into her ass.

"AHH! YOU BITCH!"

"These legs are connected to such a cute little ass," I told her as I thrust into her butt. "How could I resist?"

Aquarius groaned as I pushed in and out of her. "Fuck…it's not that bad. I kinda like it."

I kept pulling on Aquarius waist and slamming her ass into my crotch.

"HA! LUCY!"

"You just climaxed. I wasn't finished."

"Hurry up," she said. "I can already feel another one. Cum with me!"

I thrust faster and faster.

"I'm almost…"

"Me too…"

"AHH!" We both came at the same time and I filled her asshole up with my semen.

I laid back on the bed.

"I never thought this night would ever happen," I told her.

Aquarius laid down next to me. "Me too, brat. Me too."


	17. Side Story 1: Aries & Angel

**Side Story 1: Aries & Angel**

**Aries's POV - shortly before contract "negotiations" with Lucy.**

Hello.

My name is Aries, and I'm a pleasure spirit. We pleasure spirits specialize in making our master feel good. My current master will so be Lucy Heartfilia. I've had many masters throughout my long life, but Miss Lucy is the best…but I'm not here to talk about her. I'm here to talk about my last master.

This is the story of the first time I was summoned by Miss Angel.

* * *

**3 years before Lucy and Natsu meet in Hargeon**

"**Aries!"**

I appeared in the human world like I always do when I get called. I didn't recognize the place I was in and I didn't know the woman who summoned me.

"Who are you? Where is Miss Karen?" I asked the woman.

"Did I say you could ask questions?"

"I'm sorry."

"My name is Angel, and I'm your master now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Angel didn't do contract negotiations, she did demands. I accepted the lightest deal I could get. In the few minutes I spent with this woman, I could tell she was different from Karen.

"I've heard a lot about you, Aries," Angel said. "Is it true that you're a pleasure spirit?"

"Yes, Miss."

Angel paced around the room, looking up and down my body.

She walked up and rubbed my shoulder. "Take your clothes off."

"Umm."

"Aries!"

I shivered and slowly slid the wool off my arms and then off of chest and waist. Angel continued circling me.

"You have a cute body. Very curvy," she said. "Definitely designed for pleasure."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Play with yourself," she ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"It would please me to watch you play with yourself. Do it."

I slowly lowered my hand towards my crotch. "Yes, Miss."

I rubbed my finger across my folds and clitoris. I moaned as I slowly inserted a finger inside myself.

"Ah!"

"Good…I'm going to have fun with you," Angel smirked, sitting on the bed. "Keep going."

Angel sat back and watched as I fingered myself on the floor of her room.

"Ah…AH!"

Angel was biting her lip as I got closer and closer to climaxing.

"HAA!"

I threw my head back as I orgasmed in front of my new master.

"Very good," she said, getting off the bed and walking up to me. "Now get up."

I slowly stood on wobbly legs and followed the woman. She led me into the bathroom where she took her clothes off and turned on the shower.

"Clean me," she commanded.

I picked up the cloth and started washing the woman.

_This is so degrading…but it is better than getting hit by Miss Karen…where is she?_

I moved my hands around the woman as I scrubbed her. Angel was a pretty girl. She had short, white hair and nice curves. I slowly washed her breasts with care.

"Not so rough, you stupid sheep."

"I'm sorry."

After she was clean, Miss Angel turned off the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and walked back into the main bedroom.

"May I put my clothes back on, Miss?"

"No," she said, sitting on her bed.

"Okay."

Still in her towel, Angel sat on the bed, flipping through a magazine.

"If you don't need anything, may I return home?" I asked. "It's not safe for me to stay for too long."

"Don't lie to me," she said. "I know that spirits can stay longer in this world through certain 'activities.' "

_How does she know that?_

Miss Angel sat up on the bed and removed her towel.

"I plan on keeping you around to wait on me hand and foot," she said, running her hands over my body. "If that means I have to lower myself to allowing you to touch my body, then so be it."

"That trick," I explained. "It only works once every seven days."

"I know that. I still plan on bringing you out frequently," she said, touching my breasts.

_Another spirit must have told her about the sexual grace period…but who?_

Miss Angel poked and grabbed various parts of my body before going back to her bed and lying down.

"Get over here."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry," I said, walking towards the bed.

"Get down there and lick."

"Of course, Miss," I said, placing my head between her thighs.

I slowly began licking Angel's folds and she just laid back and closed her eyes.

"Is that it?!" she snapped. "Lick like you mean it!"

"Sorry," I said, going at her pussy harder.

"That's better," she said, opening her eyes. "How does it feel to be able to taste such a heavenly body?" She rubbed her hands over my horns.

_My horns are so sensitive._

"Thank you, ma'am."

I flicked my tongue over her clit and I heard her moan.

"Again."

I repeated my last movement.

"Hmm..." She hummed and moaned as I ate her out.

As I licked, she reached over into a nearby drawer and pulled something out. She reached over and shoved something into my pussy.

"What is that?!" I yelled.

I heard a click and the thing started vibrating.

"A vibrator?!"

"Don't stop licking," she said. "You're actually close to making your master orgasm."

I felt that thing shaking around inside me as I licked her.

"AHH!" I moaned as I came from the vibrator.

"You naughty girl," Angel smirked. "Did I say you could cum?"

"I'm sorry."

"Finish up down there. I don't have all night."

I licked harder until Angel started panting.

"Ah…Aries!"

I felt her walls clench around my tongue as she came. When Angel calmed down, she reached over and pulled the vibrator out.

She reached into the drawer and pulled out a large, purple dildo and gave it to me.

"Use that on yourself."

"Yes, ma'am."

I took the rubber cock and teased my entrance. Miss Angel took out a red dildo for herself and was watching me.

"Put it in," she ordered.

I slowly slid part of the toy into my body and let out a moan as it entered.

"Ha!"

"Good," Angel smirked. "Start fucking yourself."

I began pumping the dildo in and out, sending waves of pleasure up my body.

_It's so cold._ _I haven't had a male master in so long. I miss the feeling of a real penis. Those men Miss Karen made me please. When it's not my master, the sex just isn't the same._

Miss Angel moved over and took the dildo she was pleasing herself with and put it near my mouth. I got the hint and began sucking the rubber penis.

"Good," she smiled.

I kept sucking the red dildo in Angel's hand and moving the other in and out of my pussy. I moaned as I felt my walls clench around the purple cock in my pussy.

"AHH!"

Angel took the dildo out of my mouth and shoved the one that had been in my vagina, into my mouth.

"Clean it," She commanded.

I licked the rubber toy clean and Angel went back to her cabinet of toys. This time, she pulled out a two-sided dildo.

"Your master is actually willing to share with you," she said. "You'd better enjoy it."

"Thank you, Miss."

I slowly took one end and inserted it into myself. Angel scooched over and slid the other half into her. We sat there for a few seconds before I started moving my hips, forcing the dildo in and out.

"Going before your master? You're such a horny little sheep," Angel smirked.

My new master began moving her own hips and the dildo was sliding in and out of us.

"Tell me," Angel said. "How does it feel?"

"It…it's good, ma'am. I like this feeling."

"Good," she smiled. "You're a pleasure spirit, Aries. Do you like sex?"

"Yes," I told her as I moved my hips harder. "I love sex! It's part of my very being!"

Angel just smirked. "Good to know."

I slammed the dildo into me faster and faster, vastly outpacing Miss Angel.

"AHHH!" I climaxed and Angel just smiled and continued moving her half of the toy.

I sat up and removed the fake penis from me and went up to Angel's breasts.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

I flicked my tongue over her nipple. "Pleasing my master."

"Very well," she said as I began sucking on her breasts.

They tasted good. Angel had large breasts, but not too big. Part of me started thinking that she really did look like an angel.

_Every part of her is almost perfect. But why does she have all these scars? They don't look like they came from a fight…_

"Miss Angel." I stopped playing with her breasts. "What are all these scars?"

She stopped moving the dildo and spaced out.

"Ma'am?"

"Never…ask about them…again," she said, staring off into the distance.

"Yes, Miss."

_That was weird. It must be a personal thing. She looked scared…_

Miss Angel just sat there looking out the window. I took the dildo and teased her entrance.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong," I apologized. "Please let me make it up to you."

"…Of course," she said as I pushed the dildo into her. "Ohh~"

"You have such a cute pussy, ma'am." I smiled at her before sticking the other end in my mouth.

"Of course I do. I'm an angel, Aries."

I licked the shaft of the toy and smiled. "Yes you are."

I kept pumping the dildo into Angel's pussy and sucking the other end.

"Just…a little more," Angel said.

I moved the toy even faster. "Please cum, Miss Angel."

"ARIES!" Angel's juices covered the rubber penis as she orgasmed.

I pulled the cock out and licked it clean. "You taste so good," I said. "Thank you for letting me taste the nectar of an angel."

Angel laid back and went under the covers. "Yeah…"

"Is something wrong, Miss." I said, getting under them with her.

"…Aries…do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course, ma'am. You're gorgeous."

"Even…Even with these scars?" she asked.

"Anyone who would think those scars make you less beautiful doesn't really care about you," I told her. "They make you look beautiful too."

Angel just smiled and pulled me close to her, putting her face in my neck. I suddenly felt moisture on my shoulder and saw that Angel was crying.

"What's wrong, Miss?"

"Thank you," she said. "For saying I'm beautiful. Please stay."

I laid there while she cried into my shoulder. I spent the night in bed with my new master. Eventually she fell asleep, but her cheeks were stained with tears.

_She's so different from when we started. She was so commanding, but now…she's like a lost little girl. She seemed to change when I asked about her scars. Just what happened to you, Miss Angel…?_

* * *

And that was my first night with Miss Angel. Well I have to go now. Miss Lucy wants to work out the details of our contract. I wonder if tonight will end up like my first night with Miss Angel did. Lucy sure is pretty.

Oh! Sorry! You don't need to hear me drabble. Come back again sometime and maybe I'll tell you about my adventures with my old master Karen.


	18. Chapter 17: Not Forgotten-Cana

**Chapter 17: Not Forgotten-Cana**

**Lucy's POV**

I was lying in bed after a long night with Juvia. Nothing special, really. I called her over so I could play around with her a little. I like to have her come over and do things for me. Since she's my pet, I made some rules for her. One of them is that as long as she's in my house, she can't wear any clothes and I pick out her outfit when she leaves. I keep it civil though. I would never want to do something that would overly upset her and I would never hit her in a non-sexual way. It's kinda like Lisanna. She likes to be hit, but I don't go any further then a spank or the rare hair-pull.

"Juvia~" I cooed as she slept. "Get up."

"Lucy-sama…"

I squeezed her breasts and pulled her closer. "How was your night?"

"Juvia enjoyed it. She always enjoys her nights with Lucy-sama."

"Juvia should get up and get started on breakfast."

I slid my hand between her thighs. "Why don't we stay in bed today?" I pushed a finger in.

"Lucy-sama!"

"Just a few more hours. We can go to the guild for lunch or something," I whispered in her ear as my finger played with her folds. "You'd like that, right?"

"Juvia…Juvia would…AH...like that very much!"

"Good" I turned the girl to face me and kissed her.

Juvia climbed over me and went to the nightstand to take something.

"Juvia still wants to make sure she's careful," she said. "She doesn't want to be scared like last time."

Juvia swallowed and I pulled her over for a kiss. "I'm sorry about that. That first night…It was wrong of me to try that with you."

"Juvia knows…she would have been fine had she gotten pregnant, but not being it is also good. Juvia is just at a place in her life where a child wouldn't be practical."

"I know, me too," I said, sliding my dick into her. "I'm not old enough to be a mom…or dad…If you ever did get pregnant though, please let me know as soon as you suspect."

Juvia rolled her hips. "Any of your girls would let you know if they knew."

"Enough pillow talk," I said, grabbing her hips. "Let's fuck!"

Juvia started slamming her hips down with more ferocity and I grunted with each bounce.

"Lucy-sama is so big!"

Juvia moaned as I grabbed her butt while she bounced. "Is this booty getting even bigger, Juvia? It already looks huge in tight jeans."

"Juvia isn't sure…she has had trouble getting into some of her older outfits."

"Maybe we need to go on a shopping trip. We can take the whole gang, make it a girl's day. I'm getting close, Juvia!"

"Juvia would like that! Juvia is going to…LUCY-SAMA!"

I felt Juvia tighten up as she orgasmed.

"Oh! Here it comes! JUVIA!" I started pumping cum into Juvia and she moaned at the warmth.

"It's so good Lucy-sama!" the girl said, overcome with bliss.

"Same on my end…now go get me the communication lacrima and get dressed. We're going shopping."

"What would Lucy-sama like her doll to wear?"

"It's cold out today, so wear your normal outfit."

Juvia handed me the crystal ball and went off to get changed.

I dialed Erza and she picked up. "Good morning, Lucy. I see you and Juvia had a good night."

"Hey, Erza. I'm taking Juvia out shopping. Why don't you tell the other girls to come?"

"I'll inform the others. Shall we meet at your house?"

"That's fine. Maybe you can stay long tonight," I told her as I hung up.

* * *

**Shopping!**

Everyone had come except for Bisca. When Erza asked her, apparently she wasn't feeling too well. We had a lot of things to buy. We started off as a large group, then broke into smaller groups to peruse the main shops. First thing I did was take Juvia to try on some pants.

"We got a few pairs, let's go into the dressing room," Cana said.

Cana seemed a little out of it, but I figured it was probably because she hadn't had anything to drink yet.

"You don't have to come in with Juvia," she protested.

"We want to," I said. "It'll be good to have a second opinion.

We got into the booth and Juvia got out of her dress. She tried on the jeans first.

"This is one size bigger than the ones you have now," Cana said. "You said the others were a tight squeeze, so let's see how these fit."

Juvia took the jeans and attempted to get her large butt into them.

"How do they look?" she asked after buttoning them.

"Good," I said.

"I guess you just went up a size," I said. "How do they feel?"

"Fine. They feel perfect," Juvia remarked, looking in the mirror.

_If she only went up one size, it's probably just a coincidence and not me._

"Try this pair on." Cana threw a pair of yoga pants at Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't know…"

"Just try them on," I said.

The girl got out of the jeans and put on the tight pair of pants.

"Oh my God!" I almost yelled.

"Holy shit!" Cana added.

"What? Did Juvia do something? Do they look that bad?"

"They look great!" we both cheered.

Juvia's ass looked like it was about to explode out of the tight pants.

"Juvia…your ass…" Cana couldn't even get the sentence out.

"It's incredible," I finished. "Best in the guild, no contest. It's big, but not fat. God, you look great in those."

"Stop it, you're embarrassing Juvia," she said while blushing.

I walked up and put my hand on the girl's ass. I grabbed it and watched it jiggle and bounce around.

_I love Juvia's ass, it's so… fleshy…I'd love for her to just sit in front of me and shake her ass around._

"Damn…You two finish up here I'm going to check some other stores."

_If I don't leave now, I might tackle Juvia and ravage her in this dressing room._

Both walked up and kissed my cheeks. "See you later, Lucy."

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

I had a long day and I was relaxing in the shower.

"Ahh this is nice so relaxing."

"You have a great bathroom."

"I know right…HUH?!"

"Maybe I should move in?" Cana pondered.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Taking a bath…Duh. You have anything to drink, Babe?" Cana asked.

"Don't babe me!" I yelled. "How'd you get in here?"

"Mira made all of us keys to your apartment. She didn't tell you?"

"No!"

I still needed to relax more, so I got in the tub with Cana.

"Do you normally take baths with other woman?" Cana asked.

"Umm…"

_**No one can ever know.**_

Aquarius words echoed through my mind

"Not really," I shrugged.

"Uh huh. How are things with your Dad?" she asked out of the blue.

"Alright, I guess. We haven't talked much, but it's okay."

*Sigh*

"Cana, if you want to talk, I'm all ears."

Cana stood up, walked through the water, and straddled my hips.

"Not tonight, let's just…be together for a night."

Cana started kissing my neck, but it felt…weak.

"Cana, are you alright?"

"I was the first Lucy," she said. "But I'm the one who gets to have you the least. Juvia's your toy and from what I can tell, your favorite. Erza and Levy are over here all the time. Hell, even your spirits get more than I do. We all agreed to share, but that doesn't mean I can't be jealous that I'm not the one who gets you the most."

"Cana, I don't play favorites," I said. "I like you all equally."

"Really?!" she yelled, standing up. "Because anytime someone's not looking, your groping Juvia's fat ass and not looking at me?! Mira and Lisanna got to share you the other night. The only girl who's had you less than I have is Bisca, and she's been sick the last week!"

"Cana, calm down. "

"I thought…I thought I was special…"

"You are," I said. "You were the first and that will always be important to me." I stood up and held her close. "I'm sorry you felt ignored."

I looked up, gazed into her eyes and slowly kissed her.

"Lucy…"

"Let me show you how important you are to me," I said, biting her neck.

"I'm sorry I overreacted."

I reached up and touched Cana's breasts. I felt her hand running through my hair as we kissed and caressed each other. Cana broke the kiss and dropped to her knees, taking me into her mouth.

"Still, your pre-cum tastes sweet," Cana smirked, licking the head.

"I've missed this, Cana."

I moved her head back and forth as she sucked my dick. The water splashed around as Cana moved back and forth. She was moving so fast, her breasts were bouncing around and making slapping noises when they hit her body. The bath had been so hot that my ball sack was more saggy than usual, so it kept slapping her in the face.

"Mmmmm," Cana hummed as she sucked, making the feeling even better.

"Oh~ Cana," I moaned. "I'm so close. AHH!"

I filled her mouth with hot cum and Cana smiled as some dribbled out. "Still great."

Cana got up and kissed me.

"Now for the big show," she smirked, placing her hands on the wall and her butt near my crotch.

"This will be great," I smiled, entering her.

"Oh yeah!" Cana groaned. "Fuck, that's good!"

"Such language," I smirked, thrusting forward.

"I'm an alcoholic. You don't expect me to be polite, do you?"

"No," I said, slamming her hips harder. "That's part of what makes you so hot."

"You're so rough," Cana moaned. "That's just how I like it. Destroy me!"

"Oh I will," I said, hearing my balls slap into my thighs. "You're gonna have trouble walking when we're done."

"Sounds great!" she moaned. "I'm close, Lucy."

"Me too," I grunted. "I can still stay in right?"

"Of course! LUCY!"

I thrust a few more time when I started feeling cum shoot out and fill Cana.

"AHH! CANA!" I filled Cana up and slid out.

One last rope shot out and fell into the bath water below…but unlike with Aquarius, nothing happened.

_This is so odd. Porlyusica said my semen was magic, but why does it only affect certain people? Why do I even care? Every change that has happened so far has been for the better; Levy's bust, Natasha, and Aquarius's legs. Part of me wants to experiment and see who else might go through a change, but that's for another night. Right now, I wanna keep banging Cana._

Cana turned around and pulled me back to the bedroom. She laid down and spread her legs.

"We're gonna go all night," she said.

"Yep." I teased her entrance.

Just as I was about to penetrate her, there was a knock at the door.

"Really?!" Cana groaned.

"Cover yourself up. I'll be right back," I said, throwing on some pajamas and looking out the peephole.

"Look, Bisca, now's not a good time," I said, cracking the door open.

"Lucy, I…"

_Cana was upset because she feels like the other girls get put first. So tonight will be just me and her._

"Look, I'm busy. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"Yeah…sure," she said, looking down and walking off.

"Who was that?" Cana asked as I got back in bed.

"Bisca, she said she'll come back tomorrow." I kissed Cana's breasts.

"Okay," Cana said, moving me on top of her.

I wasted no time going back inside Cana and thrusting into her.

"It feels so good having you on top of me," Cana moaned.

"I love the feeling of breasts smashing together," I told her.

"Really?" Cana asked through a pleasured face. "The way you act with Juvia, I thought you were an ass girl."

"Just for Juvia. Something about her just makes that too perfect to ignore. Like Levy, I prefer large boobs."

"Yeah, me too!" Cana yelled as I pounded her pussy. "Big boobs are way better than an ass. You can show boobs off way easier. Not to mention all the girls in the guild have huge cans. Must be something in the water. HAA! SO GOOD!"

"Maybe…So tight," I groaned as I felt Cana's walls tighten around my penis. "Won't hear me complaining. If Wendy grows up to look like some of us, then maybe we need to test it."

"Yeah, we'll see," Cana said, moving her hips to match mine. "Enough talking. Let's just have sex."

"You guys are no fun. You all just want sex," I said as I felt my balls tighten. "No one ever just wants to talk. UGH!" I filled Cana up with cum and relaxed on top of her.

"Well," Cana said, rubbing my back. "We talk at the guild. At your house, the focus is sex…and it tiresome to talk and fuck at the same time."

"I'm tired too." I told her as we laid there, closing our eyes.

"Lucy, I have something I want to ask you…"


	19. Chapter 18: Time Keeps on Ticking-Ultear

**Chapter 18: Time Keeps on Ticking-Ultear**

**Lucy's POV**

We were on the boat to the S-Class Exam. I'm Cana's partner for this year's exam.

"It's hot!" I whined. "I think I'm gonna melt."

The only benefit to this heat was that all the girls were wearing swimsuits. Cana, Levy, Ever, Lisanna, and I were all wearing revealing bikinis. I had managed to dress Juvia in a blue strapless two piece, and she was clearly embarrassed by the amount of skin she was showing.

"Hi, Lucy."

"Hey Wendy," I said, scanning the ship, looking at all the girls in their swimsuits. "I like you suit. It's cute."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I like yours too. I hope I can look that good in one when I get older."

"I'm sure you'll look fine," I reassured, patting her on the head.

I turned back to get one last look at the girls and saw that we were at the island.

* * *

Cana and I successfully got past Freed and Bickslow, moving us on to the second part of the exam. We decided that now would be a good time to change out of our bathing suits and into more practical clothes…or that was the original plan. As soon as Cana slid her bottoms off, I pushed her up against a rock.

"How about a reward for passing the first part?" I asked.

"Sure, we have time for a quickie. Just make sure no one hears us."

Cana bent over the rock and I entered her.

"Oh~ yeah!"

"Maybe by tomorrow, this will be an S-Class pussy," I told her as I pulled her hips back and forth.

"Then you'll have three S-Class mages to fuck!" she said. "It's so big, Lucy!"

"I can't wait for this exam to end," I told her. "I love your pussy, Cana, but I miss some of the others."

"Well…Ah...When I win, you can go back to putting this big cock in whoever you want."

I felt my breasts bounce around every time I moved and rammed into Cana. Looking back, it seemed like all the time we were supposed to be training for this exam was just spent with me inside her.

"Ugh! Lucy, it's so good!"

"Keep it down, Cana," I told her, looking around. "What if someone hears?"

"Sorry."

I kept slapping my thighs into Cana when there was a loud booming sound.

I stopped thrusting. "What was that?"

"Feels like powerful magic…who cares? I was close, keep going," she moaned

"Yeah, me too." I started moving again and it didn't take long for me to feel the tingle in my nether regions.

"CANA!"

"LUCY!"

I pumped Cana full of semen and she slid off.

"Alright, we better get back to the exam."

* * *

**A few hours later**

Everything is really bad. The island's under attack and I don't know where Cana went.

_Is she so determined to win the exam that she'd leave me behind like this?_

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. Waking up in the middle of the forest will do that to you. I got up and started trying to make my way to find anyone else from the guild.

"What do we have here?"

I turned around and saw a woman with long, purplish-black hair behind me. She was probably in her early thirties.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting my hand near my keys. "Just get out of here."

The woman kept walking forward "I am Ultear, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. I am going to end you, Lucy Heartfilia."

"How do you know my name?!"

"You have a recognizable face," she said.

I reached for my keys, but a crystal ball came out and knocked them away.

"That's no fun," Ultear pouted. "How can I kill you if you fight back?"

I kept backing away until I hit a tree and had nowhere else to go.

"You time is up," she said as a sword appeared in her hand.

I figured if she was gonna kill me, I might as well get one good look at the person trying to end me. She was tall and her hair was long. She had a very curvy body, showed off by the tight outfit she was wearing. She looked very mature.

She stopped in front of me and licked her lips. "I've wanted to meet you for so long."

"Huh?!"

"You, Lucy Heartfilia, are one of a very small number of living Futanari."

"How'd you know that?!"

"I read about it in the Council's records. You had to know they have access to information like that. They like to keep a close eye on your kind."

_There are others…_

She lifted her sword and swung, shredding my pants and underwear.

"Eep!" I yelled, covering myself.

Ultear flicked her wrist and a tree sprouted up from beneath me and tied my arms back. She swung again, destroying my shirt and bra.

Ultear bit her lip. "I can't believe this stroke of luck. I've finally found the one I was seeking!"

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled, terrified. "What do you want with me?"

"I want your semen," she said. "Some Futanari have magic semen. I need some of yours for an experiment."

"If you want some, I'll give it to you. Just let me go!" I pleaded, struggling.

"Oh no no no," she snickered. "Do you know what it's like to be on that airship? All the men are complete freaks! The only other girl is my adopted daughter." She shuddered. "I've got so much pent up sexual frustration. I'll be using you to relieve some stress."

She pulled the zipper on her skin tight outfit and let it fall to the ground. She then slipped off her bra and her panties.

"I've been waiting years to meet you, Lucy," she said, licking her lips and pulling out an empty vial. "I might want to relieve my frustrations, but priorities first. I'll be taking some of your semen."

She wrapped her hand around my cock and began stroking.

"You're a big boy, Lucy," she smiled. "Or are you a big girl?"

I couldn't control my urges in front of her sexy body, so I was rock-hard in seconds. She kept jerking me off, holding the vial securely between her large breasts.

"What do you need this for?" I asked, moaning.

"You don't need to know that. Just know that you'll be helping someone."

"Ha…ha...HA!" I blew a huge load all over Ultear's breasts, covering them in semen.

"Perfect," she said, scooping up my semen. "This will be more than enough for my purposes." There was still some left, so she picked it up with her finger and swallowed it. "Yum…"

"Please let me go!" I cried.

"No. You still have to take away my stress," she said, bending over to put the vial with her outfit.

She looked so sexy bent over.

"Now then," she said, turning around with a syringe in her hand.

"What is it?!"

"This is a plant extract that will make sure you don't fight back when I try and play with you."

She stabbed the needle into my neck and injected something into me.

"AH!" I moaned as this substance pumped through me.

I felt my penis get painfully hard in an instant and then the tree holing me up disappeared and I was free.

_My head feels so cloudy._

"Now, Lucy," Ultear cooed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I wanna fuck."

_What am I saying?_

"Good," Ultear smiled. "Then come please me."

My body moved on its own desires and started kissing the woman.

_I can't control my body. The liquid she injected me with must make my body move on lust. She's gonna use me as her sex slave!_

I tried to fight it, but no matter what I did my body wouldn't respond.

_Please, someone! Help me! Cana…where are you…_

Ultear dropped to her knees. "I want some more of the delicious cum."

She placed her breasts around my cock and spit into her cleavage to lube it up. She moved her breasts and started giving me a blowjob at the same time.

_Even though I can't move my body, I can still feel the pleasure. It feels great! Part of me wants to keep fighting…but another wants to just sit here and fuck the shit out of this woman._

"I see that look in your eyes," Ultear said as she moved her breasts. "You're enjoying this, Lucy. That's okay. Just accept that you want to fuck me. If you do, that liquid will be purged and you can enjoy this completely.

_I…I…damn it! I'm supposed to be the one who breaks people with sex, not the other way around. I can't give up. I have to keep fighting._

I felt my body start to tremble.

"I'm cumming!"

My cock filled Ultear's warm mouth with thick semen and she made gagging noises.

"So good. I haven't tasted cum in so long," she moaned before lying down on the forest floor. "Now come."

My body moved towards her and entered her.

"Oh! It's so huge!" she said. "The biggest cock I've ever had!"

_I'll take that as a compliment…Focus, Lucy._

My body just grunted as it started thrusting into her.

"I've missed this feeling. I haven't gotten any in so long. My fingers can only do so much."

_Stop it, body! Come on! Let me get back in control!_

"I really wish you'd just do this Lucy," Ultear said, rubbing her own breasts. "Your body's so emotionless."

She just kept moaning as my body fucked her.

_If I was in control, I could beat her while she was distracted by the sex._

"OHH!" Ultear climaxed and her walls tightened up.

"UGH!" My body groaned and started filling up her pussy.

I tried moving my arms and felt a twitch.

_I think I'm getting somewhere. I have to try harder._

I tired moving my arm to grab her breasts and it responded. I was able to move again.

"Alright!"

"I see you're back in control," Ultear smirked as I squeezed her chest. "I'm not done yet."

"Neither am I," I told her, turning her over and entering her.

"I see you decided to give me what I want."

"You're just too sexy," I told her. "I couldn't watch my body get all this for itself."

_If I can't beat her with magic, then I'll just fuck her into submission._

I kept slamming into Ultear, feeling my crotch press up against her big butt with each thrust.

"Hmm, Lucy~ your breasts feel so good pressed up against my back."

"You're such a nice piece of ass, Ultear," I told her. "You didn't need to use that drug. I would have had sex with you if you just asked a little more nicely."

"Had to take precautions," she moaned. "I'm getting close."

"Me too…HA!" I told her, pulling out. "ULTEAR!"

I splashed cum all over her back and ass.

"You already stayed in once. It would have been fine," she told me, looking over her shoulder.

"I know. I just felt like seeing you covered in cum."

Ultear reached over to her discarded clothes and pulled out anther empty vial.

"Would you mind? Just in case…"

"What? A second sample? No problem. Will you be helping me?"

Ultear sat back against a tree and spread her legs. "I think I'll just watch this time."

I laid back, wrapped my hand around my cock, and started masturbating. I looked over and saw Ultear rubbing herself.

"What do you need these for?" I asked.

"I told you it's not your business. You just give me some more of that magic semen."

"Sure," I said. I moved my hand faster while I watched Ultear rub her folds.

"Maybe in a few years, I'll introduce you to my daughter," Ultear said. "She just started maturing and I think you'd like her. I mean, you'll have to wait like…five years till Meredy is old enough, but still."

"Sounds like a plan," I told her. "I'm…I'm…"

"Over here," Ultear said. "I'm gonna to... Hmmmm!"

"AHH!" I sprayed semen all over my stomach.

I cleaned up the mess and handed the vial full of cum back to Ultear.

"Thank you," she said, getting on all fours. "Now then…"

I climbed up doggy style and penetrated Ultear's tight folds.

"Oh, Lucy! It's so good!"

"You're so mature, yet so tight," I told her.

"I like sex, but I pick my partners carefully."

I grabbed Ultear's hips and thrust even faster.

"YES!" Ultear groaned. "Your cock feels so good!"

"You seem really pent up. When was the last time you had sex?" I asked, adjusting myself inside her.

"A few months ago...or years."

Every time I thrust into Ultear, her large breasts bounced around. I reached forward and grabbed them as I plowed into her.

I felt Ultear's walls start to constrict. "Lucy!"

"Fuck!" I yelled. "Here it comes! HAAA!"

I started filling up Ultear again and this time, she fell forward.

"So…good…"

_Just a little more and she won't be able to put up a fight._

I walked up and sat on Ultear's face.

"Your pussy looks so sweet, Lucy." Ultear started licking my folds.

"Your tongue…God!"

Ultear flicked her tongue over my clit. While she licked my pussy, I grabbed my dick and started jacking off again.

"You taste…so good, Lucy."

"Put my balls in your mouth."

I felt my sack get swallowed up into her warm mouth.

"Mmmmm. Musky," Ultear hummed as she batted my balls around in her mouth.

"Ultear…I'm cumming!" I shot my load all over the nearby forest floor and laid back.

I looked over and saw Ultear eyes were half-lidded. I grabbed the woman, laid her on top of me, and slid inside her.

_Just a little more._

"AH!" Ultear moaned as I filled her pussy with my cock.

I started thrusting and put my hands on her waist and hips. I could feel my dick moving around inside her.

"Lucy!" Ultear groaned as I slammed into her.

"I'm so glad you found me," I told her. "I would have hated to miss this."

"Your body…It's even better than I imagined!"

"I'm gonna cum!"

"LUCY!"

"ULTEAR!"

I filled Ultear up one last time and pulled out as she fell to the ground.

"So…worth it…" she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"I win."

Virgo came and gave me and Ultear new clothes. I left Ultear a note.

* * *

**Ultear's POV- Shortly after reconciling with Meredy.**

"Hey, Ul?"

"Yes, Merry?"

"What's that note?"

"Oh this." I looked down at the note Lucy had left me. "It's nothing," I said, crumpling up the paper.

_Just call if you ever want to relieve some stress._

_-Lucy_

There was a concussive blast and I looked back to see the entire island get wiped off the face of Earthland.

"AH!"

"Oh my God!"

_Well so much for that._

We sailed on in silence for a while, not saying much after what we just witnessed.

"Hey, Ultear? What's with those vials?"

"The key to our future," I told her. "This stuff is the secret we need to achieve my life's goal."

"Oh okay…what's in them?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. For now, just don't touch it and never get it on your skin."

"Why?"

"Umm...It's toxic..." I made up an excuse.

"Whatever you say."

_That stuff had no effect on me but i don't know if it would change Meredy...maybe a test...No! Bad Ultear! No experimenting on your daughter. _

_According to the Council's records, if a person gets Futanari semen on them, there's a chance that they'll have a mutation. But it's completely random. There were never links between anyone compatible and the results couldn't be determined beforehand. All kinds of mutations were listed; breast growth, changing genders, even turning animals into human-animal hybrids. Some of these resulted in the ability to swap between the forms. There was even one case of contact with the semen resulting in the female who came in contact also becoming a Futanari...Imagine if that happened to my Merry...Meredy with a penis...Hmm..._

"Ultear, what's with that look on your face."

"Oh, it's nothing," I nervously smiled

_I'm turning into a sick freak who's having fantasies about her daughter...What's wrong with me!?_

* * *

**Bisca's POV**

I threw up for the sixth time in the last two days. It took all the courage I had to go to Lucy's the other night and tell her that I might be pregnant…but she made me leave. I couldn't muster up the strength to go see her before she left for the Exam. I leaned into the bowl and spit out my stomach yet again.

_Seven…_

I sat up and looked at the test.

"Positive… same as the last two…"

I felt tears start to spill down my cheeks and put my hand on my stomach.

"It's too late…this baby will never meet its other mother…Why did you have to die, Lucy? Why did everyone have to die? AHHAAH!"

I sat on the floor of my bathroom and cried. I cried for my friends, I cried for myself, I cried for Lucy, and I cried for our baby.


	20. Chapter 19: Into the Future-Sherry&Bisca

**Chapter 19: Into the Future-Sherry & Bisca**

**Lucy's POV**

_Ugh...my head…_

"LUCY!"

I felt myself get tackled to the ground and when I opened my eyes, I was in some kind of group hug.

"Umm…Hi."

"She still looks so young."

I saw people from the guild, but they all looked different. When everything settled down, we found everyone else. After that, Mavis explained that she sealed us away, but it took us seven years to be free.

_Did Master Mavis just wink at me?_

We got on the boat to finally go back home. Everyone was pretty quiet. I saw Bisca was here and she changed her hair. She looked pretty happy to see me, but she wouldn't come over and talk. After we returned to the guild we had a nice little party to celebrate our return. The guild hall was tiny now but that didn't matter.

"Hello!"

Lamia Scale had come by to welcome us back. Sherry was with them, and she had changed her look yet again. Now she had her hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a top that only covered the upper half of her breasts.

"Welcome back, Lucy," Sherry said.

I gave the girl a hug. "It's good to see you too. You look…different"

"Oh, you mean all this?" she smiled. "Well I don't always wear this. When I heard you were back, I figured you'd like to see as much as possible. Seven years has been good to me Lucy. Nothing got saggy."

"I didn't need to know that…but that outfit is sexy," I told her.

"You know, Lucy," Sherry leaned in close. "You must have seven years of backed up fluid to purge."

"Are you saying…?"

"Meet me in the forest in five minutes."

With that, Sherry got up and walked out of the guild. I waited five minutes and got up.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Bisca asked, finally talking to me.

"Just out for a walk."

"Okay. Don't be gone too long. There something I want to talk to you about."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

When I made it to the spot, Sherry was leaning up against a tree trunk.

"I've waited seven years for more of your Love," Sherry said, walking up to me.

I kissed her softly. "Sorry for the wait."

We made out for a few minutes before Sherry put her hands on the tree and stuck her butt out. I walked up and flipped her skirt up, exposing her panties.

"Nice to see that you haven't let yourself go," I complimented by running my hands over her perky ass.

"Hurry up. I'm dying over here," she said. "We won't have long till someone comes looking, so let's hurry."

"Yeah." I moved her panties to the side and slid inside of Sherry.

"Oh~ I missed your Love."

I started thrusting into Sherry.

"For me, it's only been a few days since I last did it. Have you really been waiting seven years for me?"

"No," Sherry moaned. "A lady does have needs."

"It's fine," I told her. "But now that I'm back, you're mine alone."

"Yes! Your Love is the only one I need! All those other ones were inferior to you!"

I kept thrusting. "Sherry, you feel so good."

"I've missed your Love," she moaned.

Sherry and I kept slapping our thighs together in the forest.

"Lucy! I'm so close!"

"SHERRY!"

I pumped Sherry full of cum and let her go.

"That was wonderful," Sherry blissfully moaned as she put her panties back on.

"Are you two done?" Bisca asked, coming out from behind a tree.

"Bisca!"

"Oh," Sherry said, looking at the other woman. "I should go."

"Sherry, you don't have to leave," I told her.

"I should get back to the party. My friends might start to worry," she said. Before leaving, she stopped and whispered something to Bisca before she kept walking.

"Lucy, can you come with me?"

"Sure," I said, following the woman. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll tell you in a bit."

* * *

When we stopped walking, we were outside a house. It was a nice place. White paint, multiple floors, and located at the edge of the forest. Not too far from the guild.

"What's this place?"

"This is my house," she said.

_How can she afford a place like this?_

Bisca unlocked the door and took a seat on the couch.

"Sit," she said. "There's something we have to talk about."

"Alright," I said nervously, taking a seat.

"Lucy, do you remember when I came to your house a few weeks before the Exam?"

"Yeah you wanted to talk, but you never came back."

"I was too nervous to come back."

"Well what did you want to talk about back then?"

"Hang on one sec," she said, getting up. "You'll have to see it to believe it."

Bisca walked down the hallway and came back a few seconds later.

"Come on, sweetie. There's someone I want you to meet."

Bisca rounded the corner accompanied by a small girl, probably about six or seven years old. The girl was wearing a cowboy hat and had her blondish-green hair tired back into a braided ponytail.

"Lucy, this is Asuka. My…our daughter."

_Our daughter…_

"Back then…what you wanted to tell me…" I could barely talk.

"I was trying to tell you I was pregnant."

"Mama?" the little girl asked. "Who's that?"

"That's your other mom, sweetie. I've told you about her, remember?"

The girl looked at me and back at Bisca. "Mama Lucy?"

"Yeah," Bisca smiled.

Asuka walked up and hugged my leg. "It's nice to meet you, Mama."

I bit my lip, crouched down, and hugged the small girl. "Nice to meet you too."

I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes.

"Asuka, why don't you go play? Your moms need to talk."

The little girl ran off to play and I wiped away the tears.

"I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for, Lucy?" Bisca asked, walking up to me.

"I should have been here. I can't begin to imagine all the things I missed. The birthdays and other life events."

"It wasn't your fault, Lucy. Asuka knows that," Bisca said, giving me a hug. "So how's it feel to be a mom?"

"I'm still processing it," I told her. "It's certainly…special."

"No one else in the guild knows your Asuka's father…err, mother. They just think I got drunk and made a mistake."

"I'm sorry I made you do that. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. My mom died when I was young. I wish I could have been there for her."

Bisca put her hands on my waist and leaned in close. "Enough apologizing." She kissed me softly. "There's something else I have to tell you."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know we all agree to share you as equals, Lucy…but as the mother of my child, I need to tell you…I love you."

I smiled and kissed her. "I love you too. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"A few things," she smirked. "But ask whatever questions you have first."

"Is Asuka…like me?" I pointed to my skirt.

"Yes," Bisca answered. "She is...gifted."

"I see…umm, this next one's a little personal, but how do you afford this place? It's so big."

"I figured you'd wonder about that. Your dad bought this place for me."

"My dad?" I asked, surprised.

"He's the only other person besides me and Sherry who knows that you're Asuka's mother."

"What did he have to say about it?" I asked.

"Well, he wasn't pleased that you knocked me up…but he was so helpful. Sending gifts and buying Asuka all the things she needed. He even got us this house. I moved all the things from your apartment into this house. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh that's fine. I was gonna ask to hang around the house. You know, for Asuka. I guess I should go thank my Dad for his help," I said, admiring the interior.

Bisca looked away for a second. "Lucy, I think you should sit down."

"Why?"

"There's one last thing I need to tell you."

"Okay?"

"Umm…Last month…your father passed away."

I just blinked. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Lucy." She hugged me.

"No…it's fine…I'm okay..."

She handed me an envelope. "He left you this."

* * *

I read the letter and Bisca led me to the Master bedroom to relax. I laid on the large bed in the room and cried. I don't know why, but I did and I couldn't stop. After a few hours, I was still upset. I felt the weight on the bed shift.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

I pulled my head out from between my knees and saw Asuka sitting on the bed.

I smiled at the girl. "Mama's having a rough day, sweetheart. It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Askua moved over and hugged me. "I'm going. I wanted you to tuck me in."

I wiped my tears away. "Sure."

I picked the girl up and carried her back to her room and she got into bed.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight."

"Night, Mama," she said as I turned out the lights. "I love you."

I felt my lips quiver. "I love you too."

_She only just met me today, but she's so trusting...I was never there for her._

I closed the door and headed back to the master bedroom. This house was big. It had three floors and a basement. Dad had really helped out when I couldn't. There was even a guest room in case someone else wanted to stay over after some Lucy-time. I made a mental note to ask Bisca if Asuka knew I had a harem.

_I wouldn't want to weird out the girl by bringing a ton of other people over if she thinks I only have Bisca. Then again, she's only six. She probably doesn't even know what the word means._

I opened the door and was stunned by what I saw.

"Well hello," the woman smirked.

Bisca was lying on the bed in a black lace bra and panties.

She got off the bed and walked up to me, bouncing with every step. "Why don't you come to bed?"

She pulled me over to the large bed and laid next to me.

"You look…Wow," was all I could say.

"Thank you," she winked.

I touched her breasts. "They've grown."

"Breastfeeding will do that."

I looked Bisca over. She was even more stunning than last time. She looked way more mature.

"You turned into a MILF," I told her.

"Technically, you're one too," she said, kissing my neck.

"Ah~"

"I've waited so long to see you again," She said. "Seven years to feel this way again."

"You haven't…?"

"You're the only one for me, Lucy," Bisca said, taking my clothes off.

I put my hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. "Well thanks for waiting."

I watched her now-larger breasts jiggle as the bra fell off. Bisca pushed me back and climbed on top of me.

"Shall we get started dear?" she asked, fiddling with my belt.

"Why'd you call me dear?" I asked, slipping out of my pants.

"You're the mother of my child, Lucy…we love each other…we might as well be married. We can't legally do that in Fiore, so I'll just treat you as if we were. So were married now."

"My wife...Maybe I should 'marry' some of the other girls...I like that idea," I said, taking one of her breasts into my mouth.

"Ah, Lucy! I missed you."

I played with Bisca's breasts before she slid down and pulled out my cock.

"There it is," she said, kissing it. "I've missed you too, little Lucy."

Bisca took my cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

"Hmmm…That's nice," I moaned.

Bisca kept sucking harder and harder. She reached back and pulled her hair loose of its braid, the long locks fell over her body.

"Your hair is gorgeous," I said, running my hand through it and pushing her head down a little.

Bisca's answer was nothing but slurping noises.

"Bisca, I'm close."

"Cum for me, Lucy," she said before going back to sucking.

"OH!" I stared cumming and filled the woman's mouth with my warm seed.

Bisca swallowed it all and clicked her tongue. "Tasty."

Bisca climbed up and straddled my hips, leaning down to kiss me. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Bisca," I said, penetrating her.

"Ha!" she gasped. "It's been so long! It's still so big!"

"You're so much looser then last time," I moaned.

"Pushing a baby out of there will do that!" she yelled.

"Even then, you're still so tight."

Bisca started moving her hips and hopping up and down on my penis.

"It feels so good, Bisca," I moaned.

"Oh, Lucy! Your cock is so amazing! I've missed sex!"

I grabbed her hips and started to match her movements. Bisca groaned out in pleasure and threw her head around, flipping her hair.

"I like your hair long like this."

"I grew it out," she moaned. "I thought it made me even hotter."

"You're such a MILF," I told her. "So hot."

Bisca leaned down and our breasts pressed together. "I'm close, Lucy."

"Already?"

"I haven't felt this dick in seven years," she said. "Sorry if my endurance is lower than the one who had sex a few hours ago…HA! LUCY!

I felt Bisca's walls tighten during her climax. "If this was so important, why didn't you stop me from going with Sherry earlier."

Bisca paused to adjust herself. "Not counting your spirits, Sherry and I were the only members of your harem that got left behind. She waited seven years too. She was there to help me with Asuka." She squeezed my balls. "Even though she slept around while you were gone, I figured she deserved to spend time with you."

"AH! I think I'm gonna cum!" I yelled, going to pull out.

"You can stay in. I've been taking my pills since then."

"BISCA!"

I pumped the mother of my child full of my seed and Bisca slid off me. She sat there playing with my breasts.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Much better." I smiled, turning her over and climbing on her back.

Bisca giggled as I teased her entrance. "I never thought I'd get to experience this again."

I pushed myself inside the woman and she moaned out my name.

"I had to come back. I couldn't miss out on this amazing pussy."

"It's all yours," she smirked as I started thrusting.

"Oh, Bisca!" I moaned as I felt her butt press up against my crotch.

"Mmmmm...it feels so good."

"You're so warm, Bisca! Your walls are so rough my cock!"

I kept pounding Bisca. I leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Ah! Lucy! I'm gonna cum! AHH!"

I felt Bisca's walls tighten up. "Fuck, Bisca! Me too!"

I came inside the woman. I took a few seconds before I pulled out. Bisca got up and pulled up the covers.

"I'm tired," she said. "As much as I want more, I can't do anything else right now."

"Me too," I said, getting under the covers with her. "I've had a long day."

Bisca turned and held me close, our breasts pressing together.

"Goodnight, Hun."

"Night, Bisca."


	21. Side Story 2: Juvia's Big Week

**Side Story 2: Juvia's Big Week**

**This side story takes place around the same time as Chapter 17 (Cana's second chapter)**

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia was relaxing in her room when she got a call from Lucy-sama asking her to come over for the night. Juvia got her coat and headed across town to meet the woman. Juvia let herself in and closed the door.

"Is that you, Juvia?"

"Yes, Lucy-sama," Juvia said, taking her shirt off.

One of Lucy-sama's rules is that as long as Juvia is in her home, Juvia must be naked.

"Oh good," Lucy said, peeking around the corner. "You already started."

"What would Lucy-sama like to do tonight?" Juvia asked, taking off her bra.

"We're gonna watch a movie," she said.

Now naked, Juvia followed Lucy into the main room and took a seat next to her as she turned the movie on. The opening credits hadn't even ended and Juvia felt Lucy's hand on her outer thigh. Throughout the movie, Lucy rubbed and squeezed various parts of Juvia's body. Including her legs, breasts and occasionally, her warmth. Lucy made sure to linger on the parts of Juvia she liked best, mostly Juvia's butt. Lucy-sama enjoys touching Juvia's butt.

"I'll be right back." Lucy got up and headed into the kitchen.

Juvia kept watching the movie. Juvia won't lie, she felt uncomfortable sitting naked on the couch. Lucy-sama's fondling was making Juvia wet. Juvia could feel the stress in her loins.

"I'm back," Lucy said, putting a carton of ice cream and spoons down on the table.

"Ice cream?" Juvia questioned. "But there's only one bowl."

"You won't be using one," she said, taking Juvia's arm and making her support Juvia's large chest.

Lucy-sama opened the carton, took out a scoop of ice cream, and dropped it into Juvia's cleavage.

"Cold," Juvia mumbled.

She put a spoon in Juvia's free hand. "Eat it before it melts."

Juvia took the spoon and dug it into her cleavage to get the frozen desert. Juvia watched as Lucy-sama ate out of a bowl.

_Juvia is embarrassed. This is so degrading. How did Juvia end up like this?_

When Juvia finished the ice cream between her breasts, Lucy took another scoop and dropped it into her cleavage again.

"I figured you'd want more."

_Juvia doesn't want to eat like this…but Juvia wants to please Lucy-sama…Juvia is so confused._

As Juvia ate, she could feel the melted parts sliding down her body. It went into her bellybutton and the sides of her breasts became sticky.

"Ha!" Juvia gasped when she felt melted ice cream run over her pussy.

Lucy-sama giggled at Juvia's embarrassment. "You're so cute, Juvia."

"Thank you," Juvia said. "May Juvia go clean herself up?"

Lucy-sama leaned over and licked Juvia's bellybutton and cleavage clean. "Alright. Don't take too long."

Juvia got up and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and cleaned herself off.

Juvia sighed and looked at the puddle forming in the shower.

"How did Juvia end up like this…a slave to Lucy-sama…?"

"**Come on, you know you like it."**

Juvia looked down and saw the face in the puddle

"What are you doing here?" Juvia spat. "Go away. Juvia wants nothing to do with you."

That thing…That succubus from the Tower of Heaven looked back at Juvia. Juvia has tried everything to get the monster out of her body. Hypnosis, various magical potions, but nothing worked.

"**You like being submissive to Lucy. The way you moan the when you do everything she asks. It's adorable."**

"Stop it. Juvia doesn't want to live like this anymore."

"**Stop lying to yourself, Juvia." **The succubus said. **"You like it. The sex is great and having it be a reward makes it that much sweeter."**

Juvia has been grappling with her place with Lucy-sama these last few days. Why is Juvia treated like a plaything when the other girls in Lucy-sama's harem get treated like normal?

"Juvia's not sure if her role is a blessing or a curse," Juvia told her other half.

"**I think it's a blessing. Just think about it. She spends all this time with you, she treats you right, and she rewards you for following her rules."**

Juvia remembered the times Lucy-sama rewarded her. Juvia felt a twitch between her thighs.

"**See? Just thinking about it is turning you on. Accept it, Juvia. You like being Lucy pet."**

"Juvia…Juvia does like it."

"**Good, then don't kept our mistress waiting."**

"Thank you…"

"**No Problem." **The succubus smiled. **"I'm sharing this body with you so I should try to keep you happy."**

With that the succubus faded away. Juvia finished cleaning herself up and went back out to the living room.

"All done?" Lucy asked. "I thought I heard you mumbling to yourself.

"Juvia is fine."

We sat down and watched the rest of the movie before Lucy-sama pulled Juvia over to her bed.

"You were good tonight, Juvia. I think you deserve a reward."

Juvia laid on her side and Lucy-sama lifted Juvia's leg. Juvia felt Lucy rub up against her opening and enter her.

"Lucy-sama!"

"You're so tight, Juvia," Lucy said, thrusting her big cock into Juvia.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lucy-sama," Juvia said as she was violated by her mistress. "Juvia loves when Lucy-sama plays with her toy!"

"Do you like being my little toy, Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia loves being your plaything! She loves when she's exposed by Lucy-sama's outfits!"

"That's good," she said as her testicles bounced into Juvia.

Juvia felt her body shudder. "LUCY!"

"Ugh." Lucy groaned. "Orgasming already?"

"Juvia is sorry."

"Don't be…I'm close."

"Juvia is prepared this time. Please fill her with your seed."

"Juvia!"

Juvia felt Lucy-sama's warm liquid fill her walls. After that, Lucy-sama held Juvia close and the two of us fell asleep.

* * *

After having her way with Juvia again the next morning, Lucy-sama took Juvia shopping. Juvia needed new pants since she outgrew her old ones.

_Juvia eats healthy, but it seems like her butt is always growing bigger. It's been like that since Juvia was a little girl. It's so big and unsightly. Juvia has trouble understanding why Lucy-sama likes it so much._

Cana and Lucy-sama came into the dressing room with Juvia.

"This is one size bigger than the ones you have now," Cana said. "You said the others were a tight squeeze. Let's see how these fit."

Juvia took the jeans form Cana and attempted to squeeze into them. It was hard to get Juvia's large butt into the tiny pants, but she managed.

"How do they look?" Juvia asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Good," Lucy-sama said. "I guess you went up a size. How do they feel?"

"Fine," Juvia said, turning around in the jeans. "They feel perfect"

_Juvia likes this pair._

"Try this pair on."

Cana handed Juvia a pair of tight yoga pants.

"Juvia doesn't know…"

_They'd be so revealing._

"Just try them on," Lucy said.

Juvia obeyed and changed into the yoga pants. They felt odd on Juvia. They were soft and tight, almost like a second skin.

"Oh my God!" Lucy-sama yelled.

"Holy shit!"

"What?!" Juvia asked. "Did Juvia do something wrong? Do they look bad?"

_Please tell Juvia she isn't so big she ripped the pants._

"They look great!" they both said.

Juvia looked in the mirror and saw how she looked. The pants were stretched over her large butt. Juvia knew she had a large butt, but she never realized she was this big. Juvia never realized her butt was this cute.

"Juvia…your ass…" Cana stuttered.

"It's incredible," Lucy-sama said. "Best in the guild hands down."

Juvia blushed at the compliments.

"Perfectly round," Lucy-sama continued. "Big, but not fat. God, you look great."

"Stop it. You're embarrassing Juvia."

Lucy-sama walked up and put her hands on Juvia's butt. She moved her hand quick and bounced Juvia's butt around.

_It feels so good being groped by Lucy-sama…Juvia is sorry she had doubts about her desires last night. Juvia likes this sensation of Lucy-sama feeling up her ass. Juvia likes having a big butt that Lucy-sama adores._

"You two finish up here. I'm going to check some other stores," Lucy-sama said.

Cana and I kissed Lucy-sama's cheeks and she left.

"Juvia should get changed so she can check out," Juvia said, getting ready to slip off the pants.

"Slow down," Cana said, coming up from behind and squeezing Juvia's butt.

"Cana!"

"You look great in these, Juvia. Your ass is outstanding. What's your secret?"

"Juvia doesn't know." Juvia moaned as Cana slipped a hand in her panties. "She eats healthy, but it only seems to get bigger. Cana! Not so rough."

"Sorry, I just can't resist," she said, fingering Juvia. "I guess you have to buy these now that you got all wet in them."

"HA!" Juvia climaxed as Cana tore at her warmth.

Juvia fell into a heap on the floor trying to catch her breath.

"Come on. I wanna hit up the liquor store," Cana said, helping me off the floor.

We paid for the pants and headed out to the streets. We passed by Gray-sama and Juvia waved.

_Juvia may not love Gray-sama, but he is still her close friend._

Juvia turned back to see Gray helping a woman with long pink hair wearing a pair of jogging pants and a sports bra up off the floor.

_She must have bumped into him on accident._

* * *

**Days Later**

Juvia was lucky enough to be selected for the S-Class exam. Lisanna offered to be her partner. Juvia was grateful and Lisanna was a nice girl but…our fight against Erza was a little odd.

Erza picked Lisanna up and threw her down. But instead of screaming in pain…

"OH YES!" Lisanna yelled. "Do it again!"

Erza seemed a little disturbed by Lisanna's reaction. I was pretty sure that the attack might have broken a bone or two, but Lisanna seemed to be enjoying it.

_Lucy-sama said Lisanna was a masochist, but I didn't think it was this extreme._

"Come on, Erza, was that it?! That didn't even tickle."

"What happened to you in Edolas?" Erza asked. "Mira told me you changed but…I didn't think you got this freaky."

Juvia and Lisanna tried to fight Erza, but we were no match for the older woman.

"You fail, Juvia. Try again next year."

"I have to prove that I'm better than Levy or Cana. I will become Lucy-sama's favorite," Juvia said, standing up. "Let Juvia prove that she's stronger."

"Lucy's favorite?" Erza questioned. "I thought we were equals?"

"Yeah!" Lisanna yelled. "We all agreed to share. No girl is more important than another. Lucy cares about us all the same."

"Now that you mention it," Erza said. "Why does Lucy like you so much, Juvia?"

"Lucy-sama likes Juvia because Juvia is the most attractive."

"I'm way cuter then you!" Lisanna said. "Just because you let Lucy dress you up doesn't make you any more attractive to her."

"Says the girl who asks Lucy to beat her," Erza joked, re-quipping out of her armor. "You're both wrong. I am the sexiest," she said, standing naked before us.

"No, it's me," Lisanna said, taking off her clothes. "Just look."

_Are you there?_

_**What'd you want?**_

_Juvia needs to prove that she's the best girl for Lucy-sama…Juvia regretfully asks for your assistance._

_**You're gonna let me out on purpose?**_

_Juvia has no plans to make this a habit._

_**Don't worry. I'll show those two skanks why we're Lucy's favorite.**_

Juvia closed her eyes and let herself slip away

**Succubus' POV**

"What are you doing, Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"HAHAHA!" the water rose up around us and I took control of the body

I let my hair down and felt my lips turn purple and my skin turn to its whiter shade.

The water blast lowered and I looked at the two women. 'Titania' Erza Scarlet and Lisanna. Both were attractive, but they were nothing like me.

"Juvia?"

"Juvia can't come to the phone right now."

"Who are you?" Erza asked, getting defensive.

"I'm Juvia's other half. You can call me her succubus. I normally only get to come out when she's asleep or passed out. But this time, she let me out to play with you two."

I turned into water and dashed forward, tackling Lisanna.

"AH!" she moaned when I did it.

"You're the masochist right? **Water Cane!"**

I whipped the girl and she kept asking me to go harder.

"You like this, don't you, whore!?" I yelled.

"More, Juvia! More!"

I felt someone come up from behind and squeeze my breasts.

"So this is why Juvia let you out."

"I'm the more adventurous one," I smirked, turning around to kiss Erza.

I kept my foot grinding into Lisanna's butt.

"Mmmmm."

Erza dropped to her knees and teased my pussy.

"You can tell Juvia that she fails the exam for leaving."

"She can try next year," I said, pushing Erza's face deeper into my thighs.

Lisanna got up and put her head behind Erza and started licking her. We had a whole train going. Erza was eating me out and Lisanna was eating her.

_I love it when I get to run free. I wish you'd let me out more._

_**How is it going?**_

_You can feel it can't you? These two are great!_

_**Just show them that we are Lucy's best girl.**_

_Relax. I'll get it done. You just sit back and enjoy the show._

_**Juvia will be taking her body back soon.**_

_I know, I know. Just let me have my fun for a little longer._

"HA!" I squirted all over Erza's face and she licked the juices off.

"Lisanna!" Erza yelled as she came on the girl's face.

I moved the two around so that Lisanna was sitting on Erza's face, getting eaten out.

"I'm gonna show you two something amazing." My hand turned into a large water dildo.

"You can do that?!" Lisanna said.

"That's not all." I said growing a water strap-on.

I pushed the strap-on into Erza and put my dildo hand into Lisanna's mouth.

"It's not as good as Lucy, but it'll do." Erza said "I didn't know you could do this."

"Water's amazing stuff," I told her as I thrust into her.

Lisanna moaned as I forced the dildo deeper down her throat.

_**Please don't choke my partner.**_

_She'll be fine._

"You're so tight, Red," I said. "I see why Lucy likes you so much."

Erza reached back and grabbed my ass. "And I see why Lucy likes you."

Lisanna groaned as she sucked my dildo.

"Me too!" Erza said.

_She understood that?_

"Here it comes!" I told them. "I'm cumming!"

I filled Erza and Lisanna up with water from the fake penises.

Lisanna spit out the water. "You can do that?"

I laid down. "I'm a water woman. I know it's not as good as Lucy's cum, but it's better than just getting no release."

"That was…whoa," Erza said, sitting next to me. "I think we proved that we're all right for Lucy."

"Yeah," we all said.

_Alright, you can have control back._

_**Thank you for coming back without a fight…**_

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

That was the story of Juvia's exciting week prior to disappearing for seven years. That week, Juvia realized many things. She found out that she was important as Lucy-sama's toy. She realized why people are so intrigued by her large butt, and she discovered that no matter how much jealousy builds up between us, Lucy's entire harem are equals. Well, except for one girl who has a special place with Lucy…or at least, she does until someone else gets pregnant.


	22. Chapter 20: Memento-Michelle

**Chapter 20: Memento-Michelle**

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up the next morning and Bisca wasn't in bed anymore. I got up, stretched, and put on some clothes. When I wandered out into the kitchen, Bisca was already there.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'."

I walked up behind Bisca and put my hands around her waist. "Why weren't you in bed?"

"Breakfast," she said, turning to face me.

I leaned forward and the two of us started kissing. It got pretty heated for a while and I thought we might be going back to the bedroom.

"Good morning!" a cheerful little voice yelled, entering the room.

Bisca and I quickly separated.

"You two are funny," Asuka said, sitting at the table.

Embarrassed by being caught like that, Bisca went back to her work and I went to sit with our daughter. I braided Asuka's hair and we ate together before heading to the guild. On our way there, Bisca filled me in on all the things I needed to know about Asuka. When her birthday was and what her favorite things were, stuff like that. She also informed me that Asuka knew that I might bring other people over some times and that it didn't mean that I loved Bisca any less.

We hung around at the guild for a while with nothing much to do. Wendy came over and offered to play with Asuka. I wasn't stupid. I could tell a few people had already caught on to the fact that I was Asuka's other parent, mostly the other girls. I would put money on Master knowing as well.

I was outside looking at the garden when someone came out to talk to me.

"Hello, Lucy."

"Ever," I said, greeting the woman.

I could tell by the look in her eye what it was she wanted. I followed Ever out back to my new house. Since the house was so close, it was just easier to go there for some private time. I got Ever into the house and we didn't even make it to the bedroom.

"HA!" I gasped as Ever kissed my neck and she pulled me onto the couch.

"It's been a while," she said, kissing me.

I slipped my hand up her skirt and rubbed her inner thighs. Ever moaned into our kiss and started to get out of her dress while I took my skirt off.

"Stick it in me."

I pushed into Evergreen quickly and she moaned in pleasure.

"You're so tight," I said, thrusting.

I kept moving the woman's hips.

"Lucy, it's so good!" Ever moaned. "You're so big!"

I grunted as I slammed into Ever. Her breasts bounced around as I crashed into her.

"Fuck, Lucy…I'm gonna cum! AHH!"

I felt Ever tighten up as she climaxed.

"HA!" I filled Evergreen up with cum and she came down off her high.

"That was nice," she cooed as I lazily laid on top of her.

"You liked it?" I asked.

"You're the best, Lucy," she said, getting up and putting her dress back on. "Sorry about dragging you out here just for one round."

"It's fine," I said, getting dressed. "As long as you guys don't do it all the time, I don't mind. We haven't done it in a while, so this was fun."

Ever walked up and kissed me goodbye before leaving. I took a walk around this mini-mansion that I now lived in. It was a nice place, having multiple bedrooms and bathrooms. The master room where Bisca stayed, Asuka had her own room, and there was one guest room. There was a room in the basement for my personal use.

_I wonder who will help me break that room in._

There was a knock at the front door and when I answered it, I knew what was coming.

"Master…"

"Lucy…"

"Come in," I grumbled.

"You know why I'm here," he said, staying at the door.

"Yep…"

"Well you're all adults. Just be careful." And he walked away. "By the way, Lucy. I've known about you since you joined the guild."

"How?"

"I'm the guild master. You don't think I can't figure that stuff out? That and it's in your medical records."

_That went better than expected._

* * *

**Later at the guild.**

I was sitting around the guild when some girl came in to give me a package. This girl, Michelle, insisted she was my sister. More like a really a distant relative, but I couldn't remember her at all.

_I had a pretty crappy childhood. Maybe I just blocked her out. If she was there, does she know that I'm a Futanari?_

"Oh, big sister!" the girl said, hugging me. "I've missed you."

Michelle had a cute face and dirty-blonde hair. She wore a big pink dress so it was hard to get a good look at her body. The gift she brought me was some sort of metal rod. I didn't know what to do with it, so I kept it in the case. Michelle had nowhere to go so I said she could stay at my house.

"It's so big!" Michelle said as I let her in the door.

"I guess."

"This was a gift from your father?"

"Yeah."

Bisca and Asuka weren't home yet, so I got Michelle settled in her room.

"Hey, Michelle?"

"Yes, Lucy?"

"You said we were close as children right?"

"Yes. Very close."

"Do you by any chance…know about…?"

"Your penis? I do. I saw it when we took a bath together."

"We did?"

_That doesn't sound like child-me at all._

"Did you forget!?" She started crying.

"Uh…kinda," I admitted.

"You were so embarrassed," Michelle said. "But I didn't judge you. We were young, so it wasn't weird."

"Lucy, you home?" I heard Bisca yell.

"I'm in here!" I called back.

Bisca stopped in and said hello to Michelle.

"Mama," Asuka said, hopping up on my lap. "What'cha doing?"

"Talking with you Aunt Michelle," I told her.

"Hello," Michelle smiled.

Asuka studied the woman before running off to play. Michelle and I talked for a while.

"Let's take a bath together," Michelle said. "Like when we were kids."

"What?"

"It'll be fun. We haven't seen each other in so long. It'll be good for catching up."

Michelle dragged me into the large bath. There was a large tub and showers. It was more like a hot spring then a bathroom. Hell, there was even a side room to store your clothes in.

"Michelle, I don't know about this."

"Oh, relax," she said, taking off her bonnet and letting her hair free. "I've missed you, big sister. Maybe this will help remind you of our time together."

Michelle pulled the tabs and strings on her dress, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in only a corset and panties. That was the first time I got a good look at Michelle's body. She was smoking hot. She had large breasts like mine and curves that went on for days. Michelle pulled the strings and the corset fell off, exposing her large breasts to the air.

"Come on, Lucy. Don't just stand there," she said, walking into the bath.

I reluctantly got undressed and followed Michelle into the bath. When I entered, she was already in the water relaxing. I waded into the water and sat across from her.

"This is so nice," Michelle said, stretching her arms and thrusting her chest out.

_Oh crap! It's staying down, but it won't if she keeps doing stuff like that._

"Is something wrong, big sister?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, regaining focus.

"I'm making you uncomfortable, aren't I? Sorry. I forgot we're not as young as we were back then. This is probably awkward for you." She put her hand on her chest. "I'm turning you on, aren't I?"

"Michelle, it's not like that."

"Sorry about that," she said, washing her hair. "I can take care of it, if you'd like."

"What, no!" I yelled.

_I can take care of it myself tonight._

After that, we finished up and went back to the locker room. I watched Michelle drop her towel and turn around to face me with a faint smile.

"Michelle?"

"You really are my 'big' sister," she said, getting uncomfortably close.

I felt her hand wrap around my penis. "I've wanted to see you for so long. I've been intrigued by you ever since that day in the bath. I want to show you how much I love you, big sister."

"Michelle, stop…"

She tugged my hard cock and I gasped. "It's so hard."

"Stop it…" She kept rubbing me.

"Lucy…I want you…I want to be more than just your sister."

She moved my head and began kissing me, and I gave in.

_Her lips are so soft._

"I want you too, Michelle."

Michelle and I stood there kissing as she jacked me off.

"Oh, Michelle! I'm gonna cum!"

I ejaculated all over Michelle's legs and the floor.

"Big sis…" Michelle said, touching various parts of my body.

"Come on," I said, pulling her towards my room downstairs.

"Lucy, I'm staying in the other room."

"I know. This one's closer," I said, pulling her onto the bed.

Michelle squeezed my breasts as we rolled around on the bed.

"Michelle, your breasts are so big," I said, pushing her large breasts together.

"Yours too."

Michelle moved down and wrapped her breasts around my cock.

"That's so nice," I said as she smashed the globes together.

Michelle lubed up her cleavage and started moving her breasts up and down.

"You're so hard, Lucy," she said. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Michelle flicked her tongue over my tip every time it emerged from her valley.

"Oh, Michelle, that feels so good."

"I can taste your juice," she said. "It's nice."

Michelle moved faster and faster.

"Michelle, faster!"

"Cum for me, big sister."

_Does she have some kind of sister fetish?_

"MICHELLE!" I came all over Michelle's breasts.

"So warm."

"Get on all fours," I told her.

Michelle obliged and I got near her entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Please…"

I slowly pushed into Michelle and found a wall blocking me.

"You'll be my first, big sis."

I made it as quick and painless as I could.

"AHH! LUCY!"

I waited a few seconds to let Michelle adjust to having me inside her.

I slowly began thrusting. "It feels so good, Lucy."

"You're so tight. I love it." I told her, watching her breasts sway as she got rocked forward.

"This feeling is incredible! I feel all stuffed!"

I kept slamming into Michelle as she moaned about how good she felt.

"More, Lucy! More! Harder!"

I obliged.

"Michelle! I'm getting close! Are you protected?"

"No, but you can stay in," she said. "I'd happily have your child, sister!"

"No way. AHH!" I pulled out and came all over the sheets.

"Why didn't you stay?"

"You're not safe. And one kid is enough for now," I told her.

"Okay…" Michelle pouted.

I pulled the woman over and had her face away from me and sit in my lap.

"You're so sexy, Michelle. Why do you wear that big dress?" I said, pushing into her.

"You're the only one I want to see my body."

"You're so sexy. You should show off more skin," I said, lifting her up and down.

I rubbed Michelle's clit while I moved her around in my lap.

"SIS!"

I felt Michelle's walls shift as she orgasmed.

"You're so adorable…so sexy," I whispered as I kept fucking her.

"Thank you, Lucy!" Michelle moaned.

I reached forward and groped Michelle's breasts with one of my hands.

"Mmmmm, Lucy…" Michelle cooed.

"I'm getting close again. Just a little more," I told her.

"Ohh, Lucy! I'm cumming!" Michelle moaned grinding her hips into me.

"Get off!" I yelled as I pulled out and shot cum all over the bed and Michelle's stomach.

Michelle licked the cum off her torso. "You taste delicious big sis."

I laid Michelle down and had her spread her legs for me.

I moved into Michelle again and she put her hands on my shoulders as I thrust into her. She grabbed me and pulled me into a kiss. Our huge boobs mashed together as our tongues grappled. She reached down, squeezed my ass, and dug her nails into my back.

"You're getting feisty," I said as I moved my hips more.

"I can't get enough of your body, big sis," she moaned.

"Same to you."

I pulled out and used my hand to finish. I came all over Michelle's breasts and face.

"Thank you," she said as I sat back. Then she took me into her mouth.

"Oh, Michelle! That feels so good!"

Michelle bobbed her head back and forth, sucking and licking my cock.

"You're so big, Lucy," she said, sucking even harder. "I love it."

"What do you love?" I asked, running my hand through her hair.

"I love big sister's cock."

"Good girl."

Michelle kept slurping until I got ready to cum.

"If I can't fill your pussy up, your mouth will have to do."

Michelle looked up at me with her pretty eyes and gave my cock one long lick before taking me back in her mouth.

"MICHELLE!" I came inside her mouth and she eagerly swallowed it all.

After I finished, she sat up and kissed me. I was surprised when she spit some of my cum into my mouth, but I accepted it.

We laid back and touched each other's bodies and kissed some more before me finally went to sleep.

"Goodnight, big sister," Michelle said, putting her head on my chest.


	23. Chapter 21: Strong Breeze-Wendy

**Chapter 21: Strong Breeze-Wendy**

**Lucy's POV**

The next day at the guild, around midafternoon, I was relaxing and sitting around. I put in a request to have Dad's gift looked into by the guild. I was sitting with Levy and Lisanna when someone entered our conversation.

"Lucy," Carla said. "May I speak with you?"

"Sure," I said, following the cat. "What's up?"

"It's Wendy. She hasn't been herself these last few days and she won't talk to me about it. I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to find out what's wrong."

"I can try."

Carla told me where to find Wendy. When I found the girl, she was sitting on a cliff looking out at the sea.

I sat down next to her. "What's up?"

"Hey Lucy," Wendy said.

"Carla said something was bothering you," I said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. It's really silly. You'd just laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laugh. You can tell me. I'm here to listen."

Wendy sat there and played with her fingers.

"Um…I don't know how to say it."

"Take all the time you need."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Wendy was ready to talk about her problem.

"I'm upset," she said.

"What about?"

"My age," she said. "I'm supposed to be nineteen, but I'm stuck in a twelve-year-old's body."

"I see." I shook my head.

"I wanted to grow up so much. After all this time, I'm still just a little girl. I don't want that. I want to be an adult. I want to look like an adult. Most importantly, I want to be treated like an adult."

"Why do you want to grow up so much Wendy?" I asked. "You should enjoy your time as a kid."

Wendy looked down. "I just…I want to be like everybody else. I'm just that little girl from the guild. I don't have a chest or anything."

I giggled. "They're not all they're cracked up to be. They get in the way, and they're fricken heavy."

Wendy pouted. "So what? When I do grow up, I want a big pair like you. This sucks! I'm not supposed to be some tiny twelve-year-old. I should be a grown woman."

I rubbed Wendy's back. "You'll just have to wait a few years. Why don't you come back to my house for dinner?"

"Alright."

Wendy and I talked a little more while we walked back to my new house.

"This place is so nice, Lucy. Much better than your tiny apartment."

"Yeah. I loved the apartment, but this is much better."

Wendy took a seat at the table. "You live with Bisca, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "Technically, this is her house. Michelle is staying here too."

_I can't believe I left her alone at the guild. I hope she gets home alright._

Wendy decided what she wanted for dinner and I got started. I was mixing the soup and ended up getting some on my shirt.

"Wendy, do you mind watching this for a second?" I asked. "I need to get a new shirt from my room."

"Sure."

I went downstairs to my room and slipped out of my shirt.

"You're home," Michelle said from the door.

"When did you get home?" I asked.

"Just now," she said, pushing me back onto the bed.

"Not now. Wendy's upstairs waiting for me."

Michelle pulled my pants off. "It'll only take a second."

Michelle started giving me a handjob.

"Your hands are so good."

"You're so hard, Lucy." She kept moving her hand.

Michelle sat there giving me a handy on the bed.

"Oh, Michelle! I'm so close!"

"Cum for me, Lucy."

"HA!" I came all over Michelle's hand.

Michelle slowly licked her hand clean. "It's so good."

I got a new shirt and headed back out to meet Wendy.

"Sorry for the wait," I said. "Michelle needed me for something."

"It's alright," Wendy said. "I think the soup's done."

We all ate dinner and sat around for a little while.

"I should get home," Wendy said.

"It's late," I told her. "Call Carla. You can stay here tonight."

"You don't have to."

"It's fine Wendy."

Wendy called the cat and told her she'd be sleeping over at my house tonight. Since Michelle was in the guest room, Wendy was sharing with me.

"Now I feel like I'm putting you out of your bed," she said, buttoning up her nightshirt.

"It's fine, Wendy," I said, turning out the light. "I'm going back upstairs. I'll be back in a little while."

I went back upstairs and laid on the couch to read. I read my book for another hour or so. Bisca walked past and gave me a kiss goodnight before heading to bed herself.

"Guess I should pack it in too."

I marked my place in the book and headed down to my room. When I closed the door behind me, I heard a soft panting.

I slowly crept over to the bed. "Wendy?"

***Pant***

Wendy was panting for air and when I put my hand on her forehead, she was burning up. I threw the sheets back and she was sweating.

"Wendy, what's wrong?"

"Lucy…My body… it feels like it's on fire. Hngh!"

Wendy grabbed her arms and shuddered in pain.

"It'll be alright, Wendy. I'll get a doctor."

"AH!" She gasped in pain again.

Wendy rolled over onto her side and her hair grew very long. Then her arms and legs got lanky. She rolled onto her other side and she started getting taller, matching the length of her appendages.

"HA!" Wendy gasped.

She yelped in pain as her butt grew and she rose off the bed a few centimeters. Next, her face grew from innocent to mature, and then there was one final change. Wendy's chest started to expand.

_She aging up? How?! It can't be from me. I didn't get any on her…wait it can't be...THE SHEETS! I never washed them after last night with Michelle. Is it possible that there was some on the bed and Wendy accidentally got it on her? It's the only thing that makes sense... if it's true, I need to start being really careful._

I watched as Wendy's chest ballooned outward.

***Pop***

One of the buttons on her night shirt burst off. Wendy kept getting bigger and buttons kept snapping off till her chest was probably about as big as mine.

"Ugh…" Wendy finally calmed down and it appeared her changes were over.

"Wendy? How are you feeling?"

Wendy still hadn't opened her eyes. "Stiff. Like I need a good stretch."

Her voice was no longer the sweet innocent voice of little Wendy. Now it was the deep, seductive tone of a mature woman. Wendy sat up and stretched, the final button of her shirt flying off.

Wendy opened her eyes at the sound and looked down. "Huh? HUH?!"

"Wendy, calm down."

"What happened to me?!" Wendy shrieked, running over to the mirror. "I look so different."

She really did. Wendy was no longer a tiny girl. She was about as tall as me. Her hair reached down to her lower back, close to her butt, which was now round and firm. Her face and voice had become like that of a seductive woman. But the most obvious change was her chest.

"They're huge," she said while squeezing them. "They look like yours, Lucy."

"Wendy, sit down so we can talk."

Wendy blinked and took a seat on the bed.

"Now what happened to you was an accident," I explained. "What I'm going to tell you tonight will have to be our secret."

"Alright," she said.

I stood up and got naked. "This is what did that to you."

"You did?" she asked.

"Kinda," I said. "My penis did."

"Oh."

"Wendy, I need you to think about your younger body," I said.

"Why?"

"So you can change back."

"I don't want to change back," Wendy said, touching her breasts. "I look like I'm about nineteen. My wish came true, Lucy. Why would I ever want it to stop?"

"You should be able to switch back and forth between the two forms. I just need you to test it."

Wendy reluctantly shifted back to her younger form, only to quickly go back to her mature form.

"There. Happy?"

"Good enough," I grumbled.

"So you were a Futanari all this time?" she asked.

"Yeah. I guess I should tell you some things."

I explained to her what went on with the other girls and that I was Asuka's mother.

"You two did seem close."

"I guess we should get you some new pajamas."

"Wait," Wendy said, leaning forward. "Now that I'm an adult, there are some things I need to know."

"Okay?"

"What's sex?" she asked. "I hear you guys talking about it all the time, but what is it?"

"You've never gotten the talk?" I asked.

"Nope. I read about it in a book once, but I didn't know any of the terms. What's sex? Semen? What's a blowjob?" She fiddled with her now-tight pants. "And why do I have this itch down there that I just can't seem to scratch?"

I gulped and decided I had to make a decision.

"Okay, here's the deal Wendy," I said. "I'll teach you about your adult body, but you have to be willing to do what I tell you."

"Okay."

_This is gonna be a long night_

"Then get undressed."

Wendy slipped off the busted nightshirt and torn pants. Her little panties were completely shot. They had become nothing more then scraps of cotton.

"All set," she said, standing naked before me.

_I can't get over her seductive voice._

I gave Wendy a quick rundown of our bodies before having her lay on the bed.

"What I'm going to show you now will help take away that itch."

"Right," Wendy said.

"Take a finger and tease your clit with it," I said, rubbing myself.

Wendy followed suit. "Oh! That felt weird."

I gave Wendy a few more instructions and it wasn't long till we were both on the bed fingering ourselves.

"This feels so good!" she yelled. "The itch is gone! Being older is great!"

"Yeah it's defiantly fun," I said, watching her pleasure herself.

In only a few minutes, Wendy was hitting her own sweet spots and moaning loudly.

_She's a fast learner._

"OH~! I feel...AHHH!" Wendy bucked her hips forward as she climaxed. "That was incredible…"

I had been rubbing my cock while Wendy was fingering herself. "Next, you wanted to know about semen, right?"

"Yeah." She clapped and her chest bounced up and down

"Then get over here."

I explained that semen was something only males had. I also said that it was what caused her to age up.

"So this stuff's magic?" she asked.

"Not always," I told her. "I'm a special…AH! Case! Okay, Wendy. It's coming, so pay attention."

I turned the girl and ejaculated all over her breasts.

"It's so gooey…and warm," Wendy said, poking the cum.

I picked some up and put my finger near her mouth. "Taste it."

Wendy licked my finger and smiled. "It tastes delicious."

I put myself near Wendy's mouth. "Next is blowjobs."

"Okay."

I explained a few basic concepts to Wendy and she slowly took me into her mouth.

"You feel so nice, Wendy."

She smiled as she moved her head back and forth, gently sucking.

_It's not the best blowjob I've ever gotten, but it's okay. She needs some practice, but I bet she can be as good as any of the other girls. Should I tell them Wendy has this form? They don't know that my semen can change people. Maybe it's time to tell them._

_I still haven't told them about Natsu either…I'll leave it up to Wendy._

I ran my hand through Wendy's hair. "Listen, Wendy. Carla can't know about what we do here tonight, kay?"

"Why not?" Wendy asked, licking my shaft.

"Cause she'll kill me if she finds out that I did this to you."

"Okay," Wendy grumbled before going back to sucking.

_I wonder what would happen if I got any on Carla…A catgirl perhaps..? What the hell's wrong with me? She's a cat!_

"Wendy, how do you feel about joining my harem?" I asked the girl.

"What's that?" she asked, flicking her tongue over my tip.

_She learns fast!_

"Think of it like…a sub-guild. It's made up of all the girls who have sex with me."

"So you're saying that if I join, you'll show me what sex is?"

"Sure."

"Then I'm in!" she said.

"Okay, but then we'll be telling some people that you have this form."

_Maybe I'll bring Natsu and show the girl's his transformation too…_

"Fine. When's sex?" she quickly asked.

"Slow down. You haven't finished giving me head yet."

"Sorry," Wendy said before going back to sucking.

"You're a real prodigy Wendy."

***Slurp***

"Very good. I'm almost there. I want you to try and swallow as much as you can."

Wendy nodded her head and sucked.

"WENDY!" I filled the girl's mouth with cum and she tried to battle the torrent of semen but had to spit some out.

"Sorry I couldn't do it," she said with a sad face.

I leaned down and kissed her. "It was a good effort for you first time. You'll get better with experience."

"Lucy, that itch is back."

"Then it's time to teach you about sex," I said, having her lay down.

"Yay! Teach me."

I explained to Wendy what I was about to do and that it might hurt for a second.

She pulled me down into a kiss. "I trust you, Lucy."

I slowly pushed into Wendy and she bit her lip as a few tears came out. I leaned in and kissed them away.

"You're so cute, Wendy."

"I'm not cute," she said in her sultry voice. "I'm sexy."

I felt our breasts pressing together. "Yeah you are."

I gradually moved my hips forward and Wendy started moaning.

"This is sex...It feels so good…"

I kept thrusting into Wendy. "You feel so good, Wendy."

"Oh, Lucy! You're so big!" she moaned. "I like the way this makes me feel!"

"Good."

"AHH! LUCY!" I felt Wendy's walls tighten in the first orgasm of her life. "That was incredible!"

"We're not even close to finished," I told her.

I started pushing harder and Wendy kept getting more and more aggressive with her kissing and moving her hips to match mine

"I love this, Lucy! It feels so good! Sex is great!"

"Some call sex 'getting fucked'."

"That's what that word means? Carla said it's a bad word."

"Not during sex, it isn't," I said while plowing her.

"Please fuck me, Lucy!" she begged. "I can't get enough of this feeling."

"HAA!"

I pulled out of Wendy and came all over her stomach.

"It feels so good," she said.

I got next to Wendy and the two of us kissed and she played with my breasts and then her own.

"I bet you'd like this," I said, wrapping her breasts around my cock.

"What's this?"

"Titfuck," I said. "Move your breasts up and down."

Wendy obliged. "This is different."

"You're breasts are so nice, Wendy."

"I like these, Lucy. They're so big and bouncy. Umm…one question?" She asked as she shook her breasts. "Am I always going to be naked in this form?"

"We'll figure that out in the morning," I said. "You look about the same size as me, so we might be able to share clothes."

"Okay."

"Wendy! I'm getting close! Just a little more!"

"Come on, Lucy you can do it! I want to taste more semen!"

"The slang term is cum."

"Then I want more cum! Your cum tastes so good!"

Hearing Wendy talk dirty was all it took to push me over the edge.

"WENDY!" I came all over the girls breasts and she wasted no time cleaning it off.

I pulled Wendy up and spooned her. "Tomorrow I'll call my girls over and introduce them to your new powers."

"Tonight was great, Lucy...thank you. You made my dream come true."

"You're welcome," I said, falling asleep.

_Tomorrow morning, I'm calling the girls over to show them what happened to Wendy as well as introduce Natasha. it's time they learned my cum can change people._


	24. Chapter 22: Timely Reveal-Orgy & Coco

**Chapter 22: Timely Reveal-Orgy & Coco**

**Lucy's POV**

When we woke up the next morning, I had Wendy try on some clothes.

"Ugh," Wendy said. "My back is killing me."

"It's probably those jugs," I snickered. "You need a bra. Here. Try on one of mine."

I pulled out a light-purple bra and gave it to Wendy. She took it and stared at it.

"Umm, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

Wendy pouted. "I don't know how to put it on."

A statement like that coming from the mature form Wendy now had was pretty funny.

"You're so cute, Wendy," I giggled.

"I'm not cute!" she yelled. Wendy flipped her long, blue hair over her shoulder. "I'm a knockout. A babe. A bombshell."

"You'll always be a kid to me," I said. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."

I helped Wendy into the bra. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, but she was able to get it on.

"It's a little snug," she said.

"Maybe you're a little bigger than I thought. You might just need a bigger strap. We can go shopping later."

"Why not now?" she asked.

"I already called the others over to tell them about you."

I had Wendy try on various outfits until she found the one she wanted.

"What do you think about this?" I asked, handing her a blouse and slacks.

"Maybe," Wendy said, buttoning up the shirt. "How does it look?"

She left the top four or five buttons on the blouse open, showing a lot of cleavage. You could see a good portion of her bra as well.

"Why don't we put the girls away for a bit?" I asked, clasping a few more buttons. "You don't need to give everybody a free show."

"If you got it, flaunt it."

"Not all the time, sweetheart," I said as she put on the pants. "I think this outfit is perfect. I'm going out to the lounge to wait for the others. You stay here and I'll call you when we're ready."

"Alright," Wendy said, taking a seat on the bed.

I headed out into the basement lounge, waiting for the girls to show up. They arrived one by one. Soon enough, everyone was here. I called out Aries and Virgo and we got down to business.

"What did you need, Lucy?" Erza asked.

* * *

**Crowd's POV**

"I want you all to meet someone," Lucy said.

The door to Lucy's bedroom opened and a woman stepped out. She was about the same size as Lucy. She had long, blue hair and large breasts. She stepped out into the room and you could feel her seductiveness in the air.

"Hello, everyone." Her voice was like a hot knife through butter.

"Lucy, who is this?" Bisca asked.

"This," Lucy smiled, "is Wendy."

"What?!"

"No way," Mira said. "That's impossible!"

"Show them," Lucy ordered.

"Do I have to?" she whined.

"It's the only way to prove it."

The woman closed her eyes and her body shrunk down to that of Wendy's, which resulted in all the clothes being baggy.

"There. Happy now?" Wendy asked. "It is me."

The crowd was stunned into silence. Wendy changed back into an adult before our eyes.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"How?" Levy asked.

"The same way your breasts grew," I answered. "All of you listen up…"

I explained to them what my semen was truly capable of. That it was the reason Levy's breasts grew and why Wendy now had this adult form.

"Wendy knows that she can only be in her adult form when only the people here are around. This is a secret, understand?"

"Why did it never do anything to us?" Sherry asked.

"It just works on some people and not others," I replied. "It seems to be completely random."

"Well, if that's all, we should let Lucy be."

"Sit down, Erza." I commanded. "We're not done yet."

"Sorry." She sat down, embarrassed that I scolded her.

"There's one other person you need to meet. They should be here any second."

"Hey, Lucy! You called!"

"There he is now. Down here, Natsu!"

The man walked down the stairs, but was surprised to find the crowd of people assembled.

"Umm…hey everyone…Is this some kind of intervention?"

"No, silly," I laughed, walking up to him. "It's time to show them…Natsu, do the thing!"

"Lucy, I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Please," I pouted. "I don't want any secrets."

The girls were starting to mumble and whisper.

"Fine." He gave in, taking his shirt off. "But you owe me one."

"Of course."

Natsu had taken his pants off and was standing in his boxers.

"Put your clothes back on this instant, Natsu!" Erza yelled. "I will not have you corrupting Lucy's mind."

"ERZA!" I yelled. "Sit down…"

"Yes, ma'am."

Mira just laughed at her friend getting reprimanded.

"Alright, Natsu. Whenever you're ready."

Natsu focused, shifting into his female form.

"No way…" they all gasped.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asked. "Is that really you?"

"Actually, this form is called Natasha," she replied.

Lisanna stood up and looked at the girl. "You're so…"

"Hot? Yeah, I know," Natasha said confidently.

Lisanna poked and prodded at Natasha.

"Stop it. That tickles."

"This happened after Natsu and I spent a night together," I explained. "So please understand that this stuff is dangerous."

I looked around the room and every girl seemed to be getting mighty uncomfortable.

"Michelle, come here."

The girl stood up and walked over to me. I slowly started kissing and undressing her.

"Natasha, why don't you join the two of us in my room?"

"Okay," she said, breaking free of Lisanna's grip. "But…" she shifted back into Natsu. "I think it's fair that I get to go as Natsu this time."

"If that's what you want. The rest of you are free to go. Wendy, remember to be careful with that form."

"Yes, ma'am," I heard her say as I closed the door to my bedroom.

I pulled the man and woman with me onto the bed and heard the lounge descend into chaos.

Natsu was groping my breasts. "Lucy…"

"Big sister is mine," Michelle said, kissing me.

"No fighting," I snickered, getting Michelle out of her dress.

We were all naked and laying on the bed in a heap.

"Michelle, lie down," I instructed.

"Yes," she said, getting under me.

I felt Natsu rubbing up against my entrance.

"Here we go," I whispered.

I felt Natsu push into me and I moved into Michelle.

_I haven't gotten a cock in me in a long time. Natsu feels so good. He's so big._

It felt incredible having Natsu filling me up and having Michelle squeezing the life out of my dick.

"This is so good," I hissed. "Natsu, you're so big."

"This feels great, Luce. You always have me taking you, so it's nice having it the other way around for once."

"Sorry about that," I apologized as he thrust into me.

"It's fine," he grunted. "I like it both ways. Giving it to you or taking it. Both make me feel great."

"Harder, Lucy," Michelle demanded. "Focus on me, not that man."

"Don't worrym you'll…AH! Get plenty," I said as our chests mashed together. "You need to learn to share."

"Lucy, I'm getting close."

"Me too, Natsu."

"LUCY!"

As Natsu's cum started filling me up, I felt the rush as well.

"Michelle! I'm cumming!"

I pumped Michelle full of cum and slid out.

"That was good," Natsu said.

"There's a lot of noise out there," Michelle said, kissing me.

"I wonder what's going on out there…"

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

As soon as Lucy retreated to her room with Natsu and Michelle, all hell broke loose. The pent-up frustration had boiled over and we started pairing off and going to various rooms for some personal time.

I was still sitting on the couch when Cana came up to me.

"You look so sexy now, Wendy."

"Thank you." I smiled, a little happy from the compliment.

She sat down next to me and rubbed my arm. "So how much did Lucy show you last night?"

"Lots," I said, moving closer.

"Why don't you show me?"

"Sure."

Our lips touched and the two of us began kissing.

"Wendy, your lips are so soft."

"Yours too."

Cana moved over and straddled my waist. As we kissed, she started undoing the buttons on my blouse.

"Look at these knockers," she said. "Big. Just like you wanted."

"Yeah," I said, kissing her neck.

I pulled the string, untying Cana's bikini. She took my head and buried it in her cleavage. I moved my head around and motorboated her large breasts.

"Ohh~ that's nice," she cooed.

I moved my hands down and squeezed her butt.

"Hehe, that tickles."

I felt Cana pull the clasps and free my breasts. She moved her head down and began sucking my nipples.

"Ah! Cana! That feels so good!"

"You're a big girl now, Wendy," Cana paused. "Your nipples are so hard."

I moaned as Cana continued sucking my nipples.

"Cana!" I moved my hands down and started undoing her jeans.

She slipped out of the pants before helping me out of mine.

"You ready?" she asked, straddling my hips again.

"I'm so wet," I told her.

Cana rolled her hips forward as we kissed. Our folds rubbed up against each other's and we moaned.

"Cana! It feels so good!"

"You're incredible, Wendy!"

We rubbed up against each other, kissing and fondling. It felt wonderful having Cana touch my breasts.

"Wendy! I'm so close!"

"Me too! Make me cum, Cana!"

Cana gyrated and our bodies shuddered.

"AHH!"

"HAA!"

We both came and laid back on the couch.

"Lucy's pretty busy," Cana said. "Why don't we go back to my house?"

"That sounds like a great idea."

We got dressed and headed out the door. Walking felt so weird in this form. My chest bounced and my hips swayed.

_I feel so sexy and mature. I love this body._

"Hey, Cana. Maybe we can go shopping later. I need some clothes for this new body."

"I'd love to watch you try them on," she said, licking her lips.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

_I can't believe I made a fool of myself in front of Lucy._

"Come on, Erza. It's no fun if you just sit there," Mira said, kissing my neck.

"Are you that upset about Lucy yelling at you?" Ever asked, kissing the other side.

"I'm so embarrassed that she had to scold me like that."

"You deserved it," Mira said, squeezing my breasts.

"You interrupted her," Ever said, taking her dress off. "It's polite to let a person finish. Lucy doesn't hold grudges, so I'm sure she's already forgiven you."

Ever sat on my face and I started eating her out.

"What did you think of Natasha?" Mira asked. "She's kinda cute."

"Cute isn't the right word," Ever countered, pushing her pussy against my face. "She was a bombshell."

"Ever's right," I said from between the woman's thighs. "Lucy comes first, but I wouldn't mind getting some of Natasha."

"Me too," Mira said, flicking her tongue over my clit.

"HA! Mira!"

"You're so cute, Erza," she said. "And you taste great."

"Erza! Your tongue is amazing!" Ever moaned. "I feel like I'm being devoured."

The three of us laid there, licking each other all over.

"Oh, Erza! Just a little more!" Ever moaned. "I can feel it!"

"Me too!" Mira gasped.

"Same…I'm so close, Mira…GAH!"

"OHH!"

"MMMM!"

* * *

**Sherry's POV**

"Oh, Bisca. You're so sexy," I moaned as we scissored on her bed. "I've wanted you for so long."

"I wanted you too!" she said, rubbing her clit. "But I wanted to wait for Lucy."

"I'm getting you now and that's all that matters," I told her. "This feels so good."

I felt our pussies mashing against each other.

"Oh, Sherry! That's the spot! Harder!"

"More! More!"

I pinched my own nipple.

"I'm getting closer," Bisca said.

"A milf like you is gonna cum already?"

"Please, Sherry! Move faster!"

"Bisca! I'm getting there! Just a little more!" I yelled as our legs got all tied up.

I felt Bisca's legs tremble. "SHERRY!"

I started cumming as well.

"BISCA!"

The two of us were far from done. We started making out on the bed and fingering each other.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"Spank me again!"

"Please, Mistress Levy. We need to be punished."

***Smack!* **I gave Lisanna and Virgo another slap.

"Thank you! Another!"

"Thank you, Mistress."

I moved my thong to the side. "I think it's time for you two to please me."

Lisanna sat on my lap and started licking my breasts.

"Oh~ Virgo, that's nice."

Virgo was licking both of us. Lisanna and I kissed and moaned into the lip lock.

"You both taste good," The maid stated. "The princess is very lucky to have such wonderful friends."

"Mmmmm. Levy, your breasts are so nice."

"Thank Lucy," I told Lisanna. "She's the reason I've got them."

She kissed my nipples. "That's the spot, Virgo."

I reached forward and twisted Lisanna's nipples.

"OH! That hurts so good!"

"You're such a little bitch." I twisted them even harder, much to her pleasure. "Asking for pain."

"Punishment?!" Virgo asked, popping her head up.

"Keep licking!" we both snapped.

Lisanna and I kissed when Virgo got us both close.

"OH…OH!"

"AHHH! VIRGO!"

The three of us wrestled with our tongues on the living room couch and tuned everything out.

* * *

**Aries's POV**

"Juvia." The two of us were pinned up against the kitchen table.

"Aries…you're so soft."

I squeezed her backside. "You too."

She laid me down on the table and sat on my face.

"69?" I asked.

"Juvia likes this position."

I started running my tongue over her folds.

"Hmmm…"

"Tastes like sugar water," I cooed.

"Does Juvia taste that sweet?"

"You taste wonderful."

Juvia licked my pussy. "You taste good too."

I dug my nails into her butt as I licked her.

"Juvia feels so good."

"Me too," I agreed. "I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Juvia is too…Juvia….IS CUMMING!"

My face was soon covered in her juices.

"JUVIA!"

I came on her face as well.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

After Natsu and Michelle passed out from the sex, I walked around the house. Bisca and Sherry were asleep in the master bedroom. Erza, Mira, and Ever were in Michelle's room. Aries and Juvia had fallen unconscious on the kitchen table. Levy, Lisanna, and Virgo were on the couch. Wendy and Cana had completely disappeared.

"I guess they all got sick of waiting for me and tired themselves out with each other," I snickered. "They all look so cute sleeping like that"

* * *

**A few days later**

These last few days have been pretty rough. The Legion Platoon, made up of the Earthland versions of people we met in Edolas, came and stole Dad's gift form me. We went after them and ended up in some old tomb. I was with Happy, Michelle, and Romeo. We ended up getting separated when I fell down a hole trying to help Coco.

We were walking down a hall trying to avoid the traps.

_This Coco is so different from the one in Edolas. Maybe it's the outfit, but she looks a little more mature here. That could just be the seven year gap. Edolas Coco looked more like a little girl. This one is more like a normal teen. She has a great body. Luckily, she seems a little friendlier now that we talked._

"Look out!" Coco tackled me and saved me form a trap.

"Thanks," I said as she lay on top of me, her leg rubbing up against my crotch.

_Oh boy…_

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"My ankle." She must have sprained it trying to help me.

"Oh no."

She adjusted her body and kept rubbing up against my crotch. She went to stand up and I pulled her back.

"What are you doing?!" she asked.

I looked her in the eye. "You're so much sexier than Edolas Coco."

"What are you saying?!" she blushed.

I reached back and ran my hands over her firm butt. "All that moving you just did has me all riled up."

"Huh?!"

I stood up and took my skirt off. "I think you should take care of your mistake."

"You…You're a…Futanari! I thought they were just a myth."

"Oh, we're real." I affirmed, putting my hand on her face. "Would you like to see how real?"

"No…stop. it's against church doctrine."

"What they don't know won't hurt them," I said, kissing her.

She started fighting back, but gradually gave in.

_I'm getting better and better at breaking people down._

I ran my hand over her toned legs. "You're so fit. Your body is so tight and compact."

"I do a lot of running…AH!" she moaned as I kissed her neck.

I had the girl get on her knees and I put my cock in her face. She slowly leaned her head forward and started giving me a blowjob.

"Ohh. That's nice."

She bobbed her head back and forth.

"You give good head," I praised. "Very nice."

"Thank you. Is it true that you're a princess?"

"Kinda," I said, pushing back into her mouth. "You can call me that if you want."

She smiled and kept sucking.

"Mmmmm. Coco, your mouth is so nice. I think I'm gonna cum."

"Go ahead, princess."

She sucked a few more times.

"AHHH!" I filled her mouth up with cum and she coughed after swallowing most of it.

Coco stood up and got undressed. She was tiny like Levy, but her breasts were smaller.

I picked the girl up and kissed her. "Your adorable."

"Thank you."

I teased her entrance and pushed into her.

"AHH!" she moaned and cried as I tore through her virginity.

I gave her a few seconds to relax before I started fucking her.

"Oh, this feels good," she said. "That's great!"

"You're so tight. It matches your body."

"You're so big!" she moaned. "I feel so great. Thank you for showing me this!"

"Was it worth breaking your commitments?"

"YES!" she moaned. "You've made me doubt everything I have ever known. Your penis is that incredible."

"Shit! I'm close!" I told her.

"Stay inside me!"

"COCO!"

"LUCY!"

I pumped the girl full of cum before laying her back down. That was easy for me, but it must have been intensive on her because she had fallen asleep. I dressed her and tended to her injury before continuing deeper into the tomb.


End file.
